Awaken: A Twilight Adaptation
by Blood Angel Ultimate
Summary: Miranda, preferably Mirra, is new to Forks. Not your average goth chick, but she's got an interesting story behind all that black. Edward Cullen now has to deal with a brand new temptation. How much heroin can he take before an overdose?
1. The Girl in the Mirror

Hello there everyone! If you know me you know that I am _not_ a Twilight fan. In fact I really dislike the series. Often I get the challenge from some of the nuttier fans to "write something better; I'd like to see you try!" So well, this is it. The first step was to replace the main character, sort of an experimental thing. I created a character (with help from my friend Tudor1 who is doing this same type of story) and shall form the Twilight universe around her. She will NOT do the same things as Bella, because, let's face it, Bella is weak and complains too much without any action to show for all the words spewing out of her mouth at a constant rate. Some of the characters will act differently in certain situations because having a new person creates changes, and sometimes the things they do are also just plain annoying. A lot of the story that I find unnecessary will be abridged, and trust me, I am not Stephanie Meyer. I actually like to have main characters that take names and whoop ass.

So please read and evaluate before randomly bashing me because I don't like the series. Kay? Kay. Let's begin…

* * *

Miranda, or more commonly Mirra, Holdwin. Normally people would call someone like me a "problem child" or "troubled." I don't like those names, plain and simple. Sometimes I do wonder about death, and what happens. Not only the after, but the before part too. If there is some god out there, why make us so fragile? Doesn't he care that his creations destroy each other on a daily basis?

Frankly I'd rather live than die. But if I had to die, I'd want to be doing something valiant. Like the knights of old and their chivalry. Maybe I'd die saving some old lady who's about to get hit by a Hummer. Or maybe I'd die in the place of someone dear to me. Either way, I would rather just stay alive. Breathing.

But death isn't something I think about on a daily basis. Suicide has often crossed my mind, but never in the means of actually going through with it. It's more just a general speculation on why people do the things they do. Maybe I was just born for psychology. Or maybe I've just seen so much of the dark side that I wonder why people ever turn from the light. (That sounds like a bad Star Wars reference, I know.)

I've been in near death situations before, trust me. After meeting him, I should have guessed the number of those would increase. Why would a god make a _precious_ creation _so fragile?_

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Ah," Charlie sighed, leaning against his police car. I wondered why he would decide that his niece was best off being taken home in a vehicle like _that._ I felt like I was being arrested.

"Feel that fresh morning air," he said to me, taking the last of my bags, other than the tote I had slung over my shoulder. I wouldn't let him touch it; too many important things were in there. Photos of my dad, mostly. Some of the pictures I had to steal from my mother, who had kept them from me. He got released from jail on good merit. He was a genuine nice guy, where as my mom was a flaming bitch. Dad looked happy with his new family in the few pictures I had. I would be too much to handle, so off to uncle Charlie's it was for me.

Forks isn't _too_ bad of a town, as long as you enjoy dark skies and water. You also have to be ready for the occasional cutlery joke from your friends. Most of all, you have to like the color green. Mostly because that is all you see once you get there. The drive is a while from the Seattle airport, but you can tell once you're there. Everything gets all weird from there on out. Especially when all these people you've never seen before in your life know at least half of your entire history.

"Hey, Unkie Charles," I said, leaning forward from the back of the car, "The police car is cool and all, but I kind of don't feel right riding to school everyday in it. It takes the jail metaphor a bit too far for my taste. I have some money that my mom had been keeping from me for her booze and I should have enough if I buy a car that's used…"

"Nonsense Miranda!" Charlie burst. He didn't seem to care about the use of my old nickname for him, but I did care about the use of my given name.

"It's Mirra, Charlie."

"Mirror, right. Listen, I kind of jumped the gun and got you a car already. It could use some work but it could make time for you to catch up with the Blacks!" he said enthusiastically. I was instantly confused.

"Catch up with who?"

"The Blacks; Jacob and his father. You remember them, don't you? Your father used to bring you back here and you would always play with Jacob. They live on the reservation not too far from here."

"Sorry," I apologized, not completely recognizing why, "I just don't remember much of this place. Just that it's green and rainy. Rainy and green." Charlie looked a bit disappointed. I could tell he must have really liked the Black family.

"Oh well, it doesn't really matter all that much. He's a few years younger than you anyway. The reason I mentioned them though is because they were the ones that gave us the car," he explained, eyes moving off the road for a moment to see how I was taking all of this.

"By 'gave' do you mean, free? As in no charge what so ever?" I questioned.

"Well, Billy Black is making me pay him with some free cable whenever he comes over to watch a game with me, but otherwise it's a free truck."

"Truck?" I had perked up at the word. I mentally crossed my fingers for a monster truck so I could crush whatever Porches or Volvos I saw in my way.

"Yeah. She's an old thing, probably made around the sixties, but she still runs. I want you to save for college first, and a new car second. If it stops running, I promise I'll buy you a new one," my uncle said, smiling. It was strange that he would smile at the prospect of spending money we both knew he did not have. I guess it was just the offer that made him smile, proud of his own generosity. I didn't question it for too long though, I had a truck, and it ran. I could worry about miles per gallon and making money for gas later.

Finally the house came into site. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms; it sure beat sleeping on a pull out couch because my mom couldn't afford an apartment that was actually made for two. Forks was no New York City. The most danger you could get into was tripping over a stray twig or a nasty paper cut. Yet, over the years, I'd learned that danger loved to play games with me. I had scars, mental and physical, due to my danger magnetism, so I was used to getting myself into trouble. I figured it would at least be lower key of danger in the small town.

My room had been designed by Charlie. I'm sure my uncle had gotten every teen magazine on the planet to figure out how to arrange everything. Except he'd forgotten I was not by any means an ordinary teen girl. Still I swallowed the hollow feeling the room gave me and put on a smile.

"It's cute," I agreed with my inner child. My inner child loved the lavender rose wall paper. It loved having all the old photos of me Charlie had that I would rather not look at displayed on nearly every wall. It adored the old paper mache unicorn I'd left for him so many years back and the stuffed animals he'd kept from when my father was sent to jail and I had to get rid of it all because of the move to the city. Most of all, my inner child was pleased with the more than half empty bookcase filled with Dr. Seuss (I loved those books like a mathlete loves numbers) and Nancy Drew. I knew Charlie's ex-wife was the one who read those as a child, so I understood why he'd pass them on to me.

"Do you really like it?" he asked, seeming a bit nervous. He had probably figured that the term goth would apply to me just by seeing what I wore, and was slowly realizing that he should've painted the walls black and put candles all around the room instead. Somehow that just wasn't really my style either. Too expected. I could handle most of it as long as he let me paint over the wallpaper and replace the sheets and pillows on the bed (They were purple and pink. Reminiscent of Barbie. Can you blame me?)

"Yes," I decided. "I'll probably spice it up a bit, but nothing too wild." I didn't want to scare him by telling him I had incense already in one of my many bags and was planning on using it whenever I needed to be calm. He'd probably worry about the smoke messing with my head or that I'd be performing some odd ritual up in there.

"Good. I just want you to be happy Miranda."

"Mirra," I reminded him.

"Right, right…" he said. "There's a left over burger with some fries in the fridge if you're hungry. I've never been much of a cook but I hear fast food is good with you."

"I'm not too picky. But I pick up things fast so if the Home Ec. class is better than my old school I might try my hand at cooking once in a while." He smiled. I guessed the last time he had a home cooked meal was when one of the neighbors decided to feed him. Poor guy, a lone bachelor. Now with a teen girl in the house I figured any dating he would even think of doing would slow to a halt.

"Well, it's late, so turn in soon, okay?" he said softly, gripping the door like a life line.

"Yeah, I might have some jet lag. Don't be bothered by my sleeping schedule. I promise to be quiet until I adjust." He merely nodded. The door closed slowly as if Charlie thought it would fall off the hinges if he closed it any faster. Once I heard the last of his footsteps down the stairs, I double checked to make sure the door was closed tight.

I reached into my bag and took out all of my clothes. I knew I'd stick out like a sore thumb in Forks High. They'd probably all be perfect, molded children, fresh off the conveyor belt. They might have some odd small town lingo I'd have to adjust to, and insist that I was so pale and thin, meaning I obviously needed more time in the sun and more food in my belly. I just blame genes and a metabolism faster than Michael Phelps.

Once I was satisfied with the arrangement of the various corset tops and ripped black jeans, I managed the makeup. That didn't take long at all, so soon I had to pop out my laptop and align it perfectly on the bright white desk like someone with OCD. Once I was done unpacking everything I could find, I plopped on the bed. Not tired at all. I ended up staring at the ceiling while listening to "The Birthday Massacre" until morning.

"Damn," I whispered. I fixed my long black hair into a braid and washed my face before covering every square inch in gobs of makeup. I put on a black lace top with purple striped arm warmers and tight purple Tripp pants. Over that I wore a short sleeve Lip Service hoodie with a large bat. Combat boots were a must, plus a studded belt, then down the stairs I went.

I was positive I was a sight for Charlie's tired eyes. He nearly jumped three feet as I wandered into the kitchen.

"Jeez, Mirra, you're wearing that?" he questioned. I formed my wine colored lips into a displeased frown. As much as I enjoyed his shock and fright I was not about to change into khakis and an Abercrombie and Fitch tee.

"You sound like my _mother,_" I said in disgust. He shook his head, bewildered. Relating anyone to my mother is obviously not a positive comment, unless you're complimenting their drinking skills.

"I'm just saying, maybe you should tone it down for the first day." I begged myself not to slyly reply, "This is toned down. Tomorrow's outfit is chains and all leather gear."

Rather, I heard someone with a voice just like mine reply, "This is my favorite outfit." Charlie had to accept it; he wanted to be on my good side. He took out a yellow folder and handed it to me as I chugged down some fresh OJ.

"These are some forms for school. Hand them in to the main office when you arrive." I took the folder and grabbed the bag he'd shown me last night. It was a basic black Jansport backpack, filled with run-of-the-mill school supplies and a few extra "just in case." I'd dress everything up to my whim later.

"Leaving already?" he asked. I almost stayed, feeling so bad that I was leaving this guy alone for another day of his almost insignificant existence. But the smell he'd left from trying to cook eggs for me and desperate need to get out of any enclosed space pushed me forward.

"I want to get a nice look around. See if there's any hardware stores around here for my room. Do you want me to pick something up on my way back?" I said.

"No, no, just get something nice for yourself Mirra." At least he wasn't calling me "Mirror" anymore.

* * *

I'll stop here for now. Please, no one make references to My Immortal in their reviews. I'd die, just DIE. D:

Oh, and be nice. I might have a different opinion on the story but America allows freedom of religion. (In case that doesn't make sense to you: religion - **something one believes in** and follows devotedly; a point or **matter of ethics** or conscience.)


	2. Who?

Yeah, a fanfic I'm actually working on. I'm obviously going to be kept busy by school fairly soon (as well as NOW… since I have summer reading and projects to do). However, I will try to update as well as doing school work and book work (meaning: I'M AT A SERIOUS STAGE IN MY BOOK!!!) I hear Junior year is hell so please (and I don't have many fans so this shouldn't be too hard) don't ask why I'm not posting new chapters.

You obviously didn't come here to hear me blabber on (or read for that matter) so here we GO!

---------

_RECAP:_

"_Leaving already?" he asked. I almost stayed, feeling so bad that I was leaving this guy alone for another day of his almost insignificant existence. But the smell he'd left from trying to cook eggs for me and desperate need to get out of any enclosed space pushed me forward._

"_I want to get a nice look around. See if there's any hardware stores around here for my room. Do you want me to pick something up on my way back?" I said._

"_No, no, just get something nice for yourself Mirra." At least he wasn't calling me "Mirror" anymore._

The truck was obviously PMS-ing, because getting it started wasn't easy. I considered changing the engine, but the car must've had ESP because it started just as the thought crossed my mind. I nearly kissed the dashboard.

I backed out of the driveway, careful not to hit any deer (or people) then went off. The town was small so eventually I just pulled into a parking lot and walked around a little bit. I got looks from people that varied from the general "What the fuck?" variety to the "Oh my goodness, that poor child," look. I assumed Charlie hadn't actually _warned_ people of the fact that I'd be wearing Slipknot t-shirts and pants that didn't say "Juicy" on the butt, but rather the ones that had skeleton hands on them.

I quickly tired of the stares. Once everything was mentally mapped out in my head, I turned and went back to my truck. Even with my pretty good sense of direction, I nearly got lost because everything just looked the same to me. Lucky for me, I'd parked in the lot of a place where there were tons of wooden models of bears and fish around. One of the models had a giant fish eating a tiny bear. Role swapping was all I needed to get to my truck and get to school.

Since I was so early I didn't have much of a staring issue as I walked to the main office to officially announce my presence in the town and get a map, even though I was sure almost all of my classes aside from gym would be next to each other. The lady there was wearing way too much makeup, and her hair seemed to stand a foot above her head. I ignored the stupid imagery of Marge Simpson and walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Miranda Holdwin. Nickname: Mirra. Legal guardian: Officer Charlie Swan?" I said, a bit quiet. I was surprised at myself for being so nervous and shy. I usually had no trouble introducing myself. I had a feeling it had something to do with Forks. Maybe it was the water supply? But there was no way for it to effect me so quickly. The woman at the desk's soprano voice brought my mind back to reality.

"Hello there, dear. I've been waiting to see you show up here ever since I heard the news! Well, let me just pull out your papers. Charlie's signed most of them already, so all you need to do is sign one or two papers and then I can hand you your schedule, map, and student id." She handed me the forms in a clumsy fashion. When I asked for a pen, she searched all around her until she remembered the one tucked behind her ear. She laughed at herself as she handed it to me.

"Thanks," I muttered. I quickly made some illegible swirls on the papers and handed them back to her. She then passed me my schedule and other things with a cheery wink.

"Welcome to Forks High, Mirra," she said. I was just waiting for an axe murderer to jump out from behind me.

The day officially started with math. I took the best seat for one to not be noticed in, one in the back farthest from the door. Also nearest to the window in need of a quick escape. I took out a notebook and grabbed pencil from the case. It only took a couple of minutes for the teacher to actually show up.

He didn't notice me at first. I felt privileged to get an extra moment to examine my math teacher. He didn't actually look the part. He was just an ordinary guy in his forties with dark, thinning hair and caramel colored skin. He was wearing ordinary slacks and a nice polo shirt. The only thing strange was that he was sweating even though it was freezing outside.

_He must've been running._ A logical thought, and not unordinary. He stacked a few books before he turned and jumped a few feet. I was sure he'd jumped further than Charlie. A new record. I couldn't wait to see if any student could be the new champ once they walked in and saw me.

"Hi," he said, still clutching his desk with a stunned expression. He cleared his throat and took a couple of steps forward, releasing his desk. "You must be Miranda."

"It's Mirra sir. And yes."

"Good, good. How's Charlie these days?"

"Good as he always is, I'm sure. Though I'm sure he's regretting taking in a teenage girl. No more belching and scratching any where he wants." He laughed nervously, not sure if I was joking or whether that was my usual tone of voice.

"It is different," he admitted. Silence. "Since you're here, you can take your pick of text books. The choice is yours." I thanked him and walked over to where he'd gestured. Most books looked ancient, but there were about five nice, new, shiny copies at the top of the stack. I took a shiny copy, smiling with pride. Waking up early paid off.

Soon another student appeared at the door. He looked enthusiastic, ready to learn. But when he noticed me, his smile dropped.

"I'm not first?" he said, sounding breathy. I smiled, feeling a bit sheepish.

"To my school in New York I think I'd be late by now, so don't worry. Once I adjust to the time difference you can be first again," I said. The boy that had walked in was tall and lanky. He was pale, but not so pale that you could see the blue of his veins too easily. His hair was short and brown, curling outwards. In front of his shining blue eyes were thick-rimmed glasses. He would probably fit into the nerd category of the high school food pyramid, but I felt sorry for him. Kids like him were the ones from my old school who disappeared without a word.

"You're Miranda!" he burst with glee, realizing I was the cool new kid from the Big Apple.

"Yeah." He didn't seem bothered by my clothes or my appearance in general.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Might I say that you have the most stunning eyes I've ever seen. I'm Eric."

_Awfully forward,_ I thought to myself.

"Thanks. You're not too shabby yourself." He hadn't anticipated that; I could tell by the sudden blush.

"Let me just say, if you ever need help with anything in this class, let me know. I've already read up on some Calculus myself, so I'm perfectly prepared."

"This is pre-Calc, I'm sure you don't have to worry _too_ much."

"Better safe than sorry," he said with a toothy grin.

I went back to the back of the room to sit back down, expecting Eric to sit in the front. Yet, he seemed to have taken a liking to me. He took a book and filled out the card for it, then promptly came and sat next to me so we could chat.

"I've always wanted to go to the city. Did you see any shows on Broadway? Like Wicked?"

"No, my mom isn't one for musicals. Plus we just couldn't afford them." His questions continued like this, each time my answer disappointing him. My life in the city wasn't all that interesting to him, it seemed. I hadn't been in any gangs, gone to Broadway shows, gone to the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade, seen the ball drop on New Year's, and I'd only been to China Town a couple of times and Little Italy even less. Our conversations lasted long enough for other people to show up and distract him just long enough for another person to ask similar questions, though not as energetically.

I was literally saved by the bell. I felt suffocated by all the attention. Like any teenager would, I liked having people shower me with interest, but the fifth person who pitied me for not having done all the cool things I should have done while living in the city because of money and family troubles almost got clocked in the jaw.

The next few periods were no better. During my Home Economics class, I almost gave a girl a concussion with a spatula. I apologized repeatedly to that girl, who introduced herself as Jessica. The teacher wanted to know about what previous experience I had with cooking. I had to quickly explain that my mother didn't think cooking was going to lead me to a great future without sounding like I was screaming "PITY ME! PITY ME!" to the world. It was a good thing the teacher was friendly.

I was terrified when lunch came. There wouldn't be any teacher to distract the kids rushing at me with questions. I was lucky that most of the other students seemed to be too distracted by shoveling gratuitous amounts of food into their bellies to interrogate me any further.

Mike Newton, shorter than Eric but just as lanky, had a strange magnetic pull to me. His blonde, slightly spiky hair gave him the appearance of a porcupine. It didn't help him that his face seemed to match.

Jessica didn't hate me for committing the legalized version of assault earlier that day. She even brought her friend Angela along. Jessica was blonde and had brown eyes, but her face made her look like a toddler with a body that was over developed. Angela was kind and a bit shy, but she gossiped with Jessica all the same. She appeared to be Indian with a mix of something European, but I didn't bother to ask.

Eric of course came to sit with me, and he was soon joined by Tyler. Tyler was built like an athlete, and had the attitude of one, too. He was black with a shaved head and a nice smile. Don't get me wrong, he was one of the one's who had given me a funny look at first, but he warmed up to me quickly.

"So, how has day one of Forks High been Mirra?" Angela asked, pushing up her black, oval rimmed glasses.

"Great, everyone is really friendly here." Angela and Eric were teaming up to do a story on the new girl at school for the paper. I almost turned them down, but they really wanted to do the story. Besides, I had convinced them to make it short, not too personal, and put it somewhere in the back, where even the rare reader was unlikely to notice it. I also made Angela redo the picture until I approved it, not wanting my appearance in the paper to scare the freshman.

"Quit it with your interview," Jessica interrupted us. "I feel left out."

"Why don't you ask a question then?" Angela suggested.

"I'm not on the paper."

"You won't be arrested. Her legal guardian is the Chief of Police, I'm sure she can put in a good word for you."

"I've known Charlie since I was two, thank you very much."

"I knew him when I was one."

"This isn't a competition, but I'd say I win since he's also my uncle," I jumped in.

"Oh, wait!" Jessica burst. "What is your home life like?"

"Well, I just got here yesterday, so I can't say we have a routine yet, but Charlie's pretty cool. He gives me lots of space which is pretty nice. Though he's admitted to not being able to cook for crap, so the tax payers' good money is going towards take out until I can learn to cook something other than grilled cheese and frozen pizza." The two of them laughed at my inability to cook.

I didn't hear Angela's next question, or rather I hadn't paid attention to it. Some very odd people had just caught my eye. I hadn't noticed any of them before, which was odd, because the three guys looked like they'd jumped out of Abercrombie ads and the two girls looked like contestants for America's Next Top Model. I couldn't wait to ask if Tyra was just as crazy as she seemed.

"Who are they?" I questioned. The girls turned in unison to look back at the five people I was staring at. They turned back, again giving off the feeling of synchronized swimming, mouths formed into bright smiles and eyes popping like the fourth of July.

"Those are the Cullens," Jessica told me.

----------

LOL. Yup, this is where I choose to end it. Now you should get the clever title. :D See you in the next episode of, AWAKENING!


	3. Just Getting Started

I'm bored, sick, and I want to write dammit! Just try and stop me!

_Recap:_

"_Who are they?" I questioned. The girls turned in unison to look back at the five people I was staring at. They turned back, again giving off the feeling of synchronized swimming, mouths formed into bright smiles and eyes popping like the fourth of July._

"_Those are the Cullens," Jessica told me._

"The Cullens, as in, they're all -"

"Re-la-ted," Jessica finished. I watched them, trying not to grab their attention. My earlier thought that they must be models of some sort was practically confirmed because none of them had touched the food on the trays in front of them. What a waste. Starving children in Africa would love a good meal, cafeteria food or not.

"Well, actually," Angela added, "they're all adopted, but Jasper and Rosalie, the blonde boy and girl, aren't really Cullens. They're the Hales."

"Thing is," Jessica jumped back in, "they're all together! Emmett and Rosalie, that jock-like guy and the blonde girl, are practically a married couple. Then Alice, that tiny girl with pointy hair, and Jasper, the blonde boy, are also a couple. The only one who's alone is the other boy, Edward."

"Why? Waiting for another perfect kid to adopt?" I joked. Jessica looked upset. Angela wasn't mad at my comment, but she tilted her reddened face downwards and popped a tater tot into her mouth.

"Who knows what his deal is. No girl in this school has been his type. My guess is he's a total monk. You know, those people who never marry and stuff like that," Jessica said, twirling a bit of her hair around her finger. I watched the boy with rust-colored hair.

Just as I looked back over at him, he looked at me with two eyes as black as the night. Edward. That was his name, wasn't it? I repeated it over and over in my head. It sounded funny, different than most names do. He stared at me with such intensity. I wondered what his problem was. Then I remembered that was the way most people look at me at first, and sighed, looking away.

I had already finished my food, so I fiddled with my purple and black arm warmers. I hated that this guy bothered me so much. It had me all wound up. What made him so much better than everyone else? I glanced back over at the table just as the blonde girl, Rosalie, stood. Her figure was a perfect hourglass shape with two of the longest legs I'd ever seen. I studied the group a bit more as Rosalie exited the cafeteria as if she were on a cat walk.

They were all equally pale. I've always been abnormally pale, but they appeared as if you could see right through them because their skin was so light. They each had incredibly dark circles resting beneath their eyes, as if they hadn't slept in centuries. Their clothes were normal enough, jeans and polos or t-shirts on the guys then something a little dressier on the girls.

Alice, the one who's black hair jutted out like her curling iron had a fight with her, looked at me for an instant and smiled. Her smile was oddly pleasant. There was no haughty look in her eyes; no mocking smirk; no eyes that stabbed through my mind like daggers.

"What about their parents?" I thought aloud.

"Father's a doctor," Jessica said matter-of-factly.

"No one knows what the mother does. But it seems like she's either a stay-at-home mom or she has a freelance career and works from home," Angela added. I was quiet again for a while. Angela was jotting a few more notes on me for her article and Jessica was examining her nails with a face as sour as old milk. The boys, Mike, Eric, and Tyler, were all involved in their own conversation about this weird video Eric had found on youtube.

I thought aloud again, "Edward's kind of hot… for an ass." This brought everyone back to me again. I instantly realized that was one thought that should have remained silent.

"You like Edward?" the guys asked, nearly simultaneously.

"I didn't say I liked him. I said he's hot… but still an ass. There is a difference," I clarified.

"Oh, Mirra, don't fall for him now! He'll break your heart and I'd hate to see that!" Jessica burst, a bit overdramatically. Something told me that, deep down, she'd get some satisfaction in seeing another girl dumped by the infamous loner boy. And I was _so_ close to calling her my BFF and exchanging friendship bracelets.

"She's right," Mike said. The same thing that told me that Jessica was lying told me that Mike had a thing for any female being that was breathing and mobile. "That Cullen, he just thinks he's above everyone. You're right to say he's an ass." The other two seemed to agree. Maybe my intuition was wrong. Maybe by "dissing" all the girls in school, he'd broken man-code or something, causing bad blood between him and any other male within the town.

"He's just a guy," I snapped. "It's all of you that are getting worked up over this." After delivering my sharp line in a fully disgusted tone, I stood with my bag and marched away. I pictured a director yelling "CUT!" and then made up a quick acceptance speech for my Oscar.

I couldn't help myself but to steal one last look at Edward before I went to find my next class. He had one hand over his mouth, trying to cover his laughter. I assumed he'd overheard the whole conversation. I turned a deep shade of red as I exited the cafeteria.

*********************************************************************

Right after lunch was biology. I had taken bio in my freshman year at my old school, so now I was enrolled in the AP course. I've never been great at science, but I've always been amazing in Biology. I was glad to be taking it again rather than Physics or re-taking Chemistry. That had been my worst nightmare.

I entered the lab room, which filled with whispers due to my presence, and went up to the teacher. He seemed pretty nice. His name was Mr. Banner. I wish his first name were Bruce, because that would have just made my day. I ignored the imaginary Mr. Banner that was turning giant and green in my head as he directed me to my seat. It must've been my lucky day, because the empty seat in the classroom was not only in the _front _of the class, rather than my preferred seat in the _back,_ but it was next to Edward Cullen. Some one, some where, was pointing and laughing at me.

During the entire period, he looked at me like rotting garbage. Not shocking if I smelled bad, I hadn't showered last night because I had simply crashed on my bed. But I was sure I didn't smell bad enough to have it waft all the way to the other end of the lab table, where Edward had so pointedly scooted his chair. I sighed and rested my chin in the palms of my hands. He was not going to make biology easy for me.

I wanted to yell at him. Tell him he had no more of a right to judge me than I did to judge him. I was used to this speech. It was the same deal every time. Someone saw my clothes, my makeup, my behavior, and assumed things about me that weren't necessarily true. I despised it. I knew changing would give everyone a different outlook, but why should I change to please the masses? I wanted to stab him. Wasn't he, too, an outcast of the school? Shouldn't he understand?

He leapt from his seat when the bell rung. I shot mental arrows of hate in his direction. I was surprised and interrupted from my hating when a hand landed on my shoulder. I jumped in shock. It was Mike Newton, a nervous smile on his sweating face. He bruched back blonde spikes as he licked his lips.

"Hey Mirra, listen, I just want to apologize for before," he said. Again the thought that he went for anything that moved and had tits popped in my mind.

"Don't worry, you weren't the only one who bothered me. That Edward just gets under my skin and makes me want to twist his arm all the way around," I said through grit teeth. That pleased him.

"I think Cullen must be nuts if he doesn't like you. You're such an interesting person. I'd love to know more about you," Mike said hesitantly. I wanted to scream.

"No, you really don't. If you _did _know all there is to know about me, you wouldn't want to know it anymore. I don't even want to know about myself." Mike frowned.

"I'm sure it's not that bad…" he said, much quieter than before. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, I have gym, so I have to go."

"Well, good, cause I have gym too." I resisted being sarcastic.

"Alright then, maybe you can show me where to go." His eyes widened when he noticed my expectant expression. He (almost literally) hopped to it and showed me the way to gym. I wasn't surprised when he nearly entered the locker room with me.

Volleyball seemed to be the sport of the day. That excited me. My normal passes were average or below, but with the right amount of spirit and determination, I could give the other team a nasty spike. I had to resist giggling when I accidentally spiked Mike right on the head. Jessica seemed put off by that, as well as what I'd said before.

Before I left, I had to stop by the office again to let them know that I did A-OK on my first day at Forks high. The soprano-voiced, Marge Simpson woman was not on her shift. Instead, a peppy 20-something-year-old sat behind the desk, apologizing over and over to a very rude boy who wanted a change in his schedule.

"Are you sure there are no possible switches for that period? No other science classes?" hissed the boy. I rose an eyebrow as I came to realize who it was as well as why he was so desperate to change his schedule. Rather than cowering away in the back until he left, I marched straight up to the desk.

"'Scuse me," I said, voice sugary sweet, "I had to hand in these papers for my first day? Where should I put them?" Edward looked shocked, and also furious that I had dared to stand so close to him. The peppy girl suddenly looked frightened and pointed clumsily at a small metal basket filled with files.

"Thanks," I uttered before turning on my heel and waltzing out the door. I heard Edward almost literally growl before he breezed past me. I really wanted to give him a swift kick where it counts.

All in all, I was just glad to get out of that miniature version of hell. The Cullens and the other kids did not seem welcoming. They all had the idea in their head that every person on the planet was there for interpretation and study. Angela and Eric were the only two that seemed genuinely welcoming, and at my old school, they would have been seen as the nerds and losers of the school. High school caste systems are so flawed.

I hopped in my van and started the engine. As I pulled out of the spot, Edward Cullen in a shiny silver Volvo passed by me, scratching his car against the side of my truck. I cursed loudly and slammed a hand on the wheel as he sped away at inhuman speeds. I considered telling Charlie, but Edward wouldn't get much of a punishment. Not enough for my pleasure anyway. I continued driving and soon made it home.

_Sweet solitude,_ I thought to myself, falling on the living room couch. The only negative thing in my head at that instant was that I'd have to repeat the whole damn thing again the next day. Joy.

COMMENT. PLEASE I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT! Also tell your friends (Twihards or Haters, I don't care) about it if you'd please!


	4. Friendship

I'm getting so much inspiration for my story… but sadly it's not for the first book which I'm working on CURRENTLY. Since I've got the time, I guess I might as well do something… Don't you love that you benefit from my boredom?

* * *

_Recap: I hopped in my van and started the engine. As I pulled out of the spot, Edward Cullen in a shiny silver Volvo passed by me, scratching his car against the side of my truck. I cursed loudly and slammed a hand on the wheel as he sped away at inhuman speeds. I considered telling Charlie, but Edward wouldn't get much of a punishment. Not enough for my pleasure anyway. I continued driving and soon made it home._

_Sweet solitude, I thought to myself, falling on the living room couch. The only negative thing in my head at that instant was that I'd have to repeat the whole damn thing again the next day. Joy._

I managed not to burn the grilled cheese sandwiches I made that night. I also managed not to somehow make the condensed soup explode. I figured I would go with simple things first like prepackaged foods to make sure Charlie wouldn't have to call the fire department.

Charlie made a big deal of me making "friends." As far as I could tell, most of them just wanted to leech off of the attention being new got me. Part of me wanted to just be left alone. The other part loved the attention, but hated how it was getting it. For the most part, I just missed Joan and Mel. There were a few Goth kids back at my old school in the city, and we were more accepted there. Besides a few bus perverts, we really didn't get stared at or judged there.

Joan always said she was like Joan of Arc; strong and French. She wasn't one of those "in your face" Christians, but we were cool about her beliefs. My agnostic self doesn't really care who you are and what you believe, as long as it's not putting down someone else. Well, unless you're putting down Mike or Jessica.

Mel was not a huge problem child, but she mostly started the whole Goth thing to freak out her parents. She came from a wealthy, high class family, and didn't need a scholarship like I did to go to the nice school we attended together. Joan's family was well-off, but not like Mel's was. Mel hated being called Melissa, and would probably hit you if you called her that. She was more of a Lolita than an ordinary Goth, but her tough attitude said otherwise.

Thinking about them made me want to talk to them. I already had AIM set up of my computer, so it was pretty easy to log on.

InfectedVirus555: hey guys!

Mel_ick_a: NO WAY! shes on

JoanofArc: i told u she wuld b

Mel_ick_a: just couldnt stand skool w/out us?

InfectedVirus555: Haha

InfectedVirus555: course not

Mel_ick_a: :)

JoanofArc: erggg…. i miss u babe ;)

InfectedVirus555: me 2

InfectedVirus555: no one in this town is cool

InfectedVirus555: cept this one guy

Mel_ick_a: TELL ALL

Mel_ick_a: TELL NOW

InfectedVirus555: i'm not into him or anything

JoanofArc: OMG TELL USSSSSSSSSS

InfectedVirus555: he's kinda weird

JoanofArc: …

JoanofArc: u kno wat i'm gunna say…

InfectedVirus555: sure.

InfectedVirus555: but this is different. his whole FOSTER family is for matchmaking or something

InfectedVirus555: and they're all pale with circles under their eyes

Mel_ick_a: are dey hawt?

InfectedVirus555: one kind of is…

JoanofArc: WHO

InfectedVirus555: but hes a total asswipe

InfectedVirus555: Edward Cullen

Mel_ick_a: hold on, lemme google him

JoanofArc: CREEPER

InfectedVirus555: lol

Mel_ick_a: he's either an astronaut or a gym teacher from Mexico…

Mel_ick_a: does he wear a whisle around his nek?

InfectedVirus555: whoever invented google must LOVE you

JoanofArc: whatever do u lyk him?

InfectedVirus555: srsly? hes an ASSSSSS

Mel_ick_a: but apparently a hott one.

Mel_ick_a: lol

_Well damn_, I thought to myself, _I want to talk to my friends and I just end up thinking about that d-bag again!_

I finished the conversation and logged off. I looked around youtube for something at _least_ giggle worthy, but the most I found were videos of drunk teenagers playing with a tazer. And that's only funny for so long.

I collapsed on my bed and thought about AP Bio. Not what we learned, obviously, but who was in it. What could make him hate me like that? I refused to let it bother me, especially since by now I should be used to premature judgment (thanks ma) but something about that violent look in his eyes… He looked like he wanted to kill me. Rip me to shreds and hide the remains. "Hot piece of ass" or not, he would not make me swoon like a fool. No way. I wouldn't let him.

************************************************************************

In the morning I threw on something simple with my favorite Three Days Grace hoodie. Black jeans were the choice of the day, which I'd ripped up by falling as I got off the bus one day. I remembered how upset mom had been. She was more bothered by the fact that my jeans were ruined than about the huge scrape on my knee.

Charlie had already gone to work, but he left a note:

_Dear Mirra,_

_Billy Black is coming over tonight to watch the game. I asked if he could bring Jacob along so you two could catch up. He's also checking on the truck, so don't worry, you don't have to hang out if it would be too awkward. Have fun at school, and please eat some breakfast. At least grab a muffin from the cupboard._

_Charlie._

I sighed and crumpled the note before trashing it. It would be great to catch up with Jacob if I remembered who he was and what we'd done together. If luck were on my side later that night, he wouldn't remember me either so we could start fresh, as if we'd never met. I just had to mentally cross my fingers that Charlie wasn't trying to play matchmaker.

I grabbed a corn muffin that Charlie had left for me and picked up my bag. The drive to school was pretty quick, but I managed to get in one or two good songs before I had to turn off the radio. I gobbled down the muffin before applying a deep red lipstick and exiting my truck.

I was pleased that the number of shocked/staring faces had decreased. But I was caught off guard when there was one face I didn't see all day. Edward "the-mysterious-angry-kid" Cullen wasn't there. He wasn't sitting with his siblings during lunch, nor was he at our table for Biology. I hoped that he was gone for good.

Angela and I talked a lot that day. She admitted to having a crush on Eric, and I told her a bit more about my life in the city. I told her about Mel and Joan, and she laughed when I told her that Joan loved Joan of Arc. It was great to have a good friend in this bleak town full of weirdos. Especially since Jessica just gossiped with a girl named Lauren, who seemed to hate my existence. Make that two people who hate me for being alive in this school.

Other than that, not much happened. Forks was becoming uneventful far too quickly. I began thinking what their holidays would be like. On Halloween all the girls must be witches, and all the boys must be vampires. Anyone attempting to be unique would be tortured until they no longer refused to assimilate. For the weaker minded ones, they'd use simple hypnosis and brain washing.

Home, however, was not as uninteresting as school; at least not when the Blacks decided to visit. I prayed for Jacob to have an estranged uncle named Sirius.

Billy pulled up in a large blue van. Jacob helped him to get out of the car and into his chair. Charlie asked me to "clean myself up a bit," which meant wear something that looked nicer than my ripped jeans and ratty old hoodie. I watched this all from my room.

Jacob looked younger than Charlie had told me he was. He was supposedly 15, but had the face of a ten-year-old. I had to admit, he was pretty cute, and seemed like a nice kid. I _really_ hoped for us to have something in common.

He had dark skin and deep brown eyes, with long-ish black hair. He was wearing a more ordinary version of my ripped jeans and hoodie. How fair was it that Charlie wanted me to change? I decided not to change my shirt and hoodie, but I changed into a pair of fitted black capris instead.

I ran down the stairs and swung open the front door. "Hey there!" I burst, as cheerfully as possible. Billy laughed.

"Mirra, you haven't changed a bit. Well, maybe your wardrobe has, and your height, but you seem just like the same little girl that ran around making sure we wouldn't hurt the fish in the lake," Billy said, reminiscing. Jacob turned a light shade of pink.

"You probably don't remember me, but I'm Jacob," he said, extending a hand towards me. I smiled warmly.

"You're right, I don't. But don't take it personally, I kind of forgot a lot of stuff from my days here," I explained. That seemed to cheer him up.

"Well, you kids can go right on up to Mirra's room if you'd like," Charlie told us. Billy nudged him gently. "Oh, but keep the door open," he added. Now both of us were blushing.

"Remember, I want a pepperoni pizza," I told Charlie as I went inside. He nodded, seeming embarrassed by what he'd said. As if he had to keep the door open with Billy. I shook my head violently to get the images that had popped into my head with that statement out. I could only hope they would never return.

Jacob sat on my bed once we got upstairs. I left the door open, but only a crack. Privacy is important, even when you're not sucking someone else's face off.

"So this is pretty much it," I told him, looking around myself.

"Lemme guess, Charlie decorated?" I nodded and he began to laugh. Apparently he didn't think the room quite suited me either.

"I'm planning on doing a few things with it. Paint the walls… maybe something artistic and weird. And the bed set _has _to go." He peered down at the Barbie-esque comforter beneath him.

"Well, maybe I can help. I'm not much of a decorator but I swear, I'm great company!" he said boisterously.

"Nah, that's alright. It'll mostly require stops at Home Depot and Bed, Bath, and Beyond."

"I don't mind that. But whatever, you do whatever is good for you." He stood up and walked over to a pile of CD's I had on my floor. I needed a place for them still, so when I unpacked they just got left there. He picked up a few, then stared happily at one of my precious CD's.

"You're into _A7X?_ I love their stuff." He found a topic that interested me.

"Yeah." Music was one thing that I could always find peace in. Even the hectic screamo and the insane techno was a safe haven for me. It was hard to get them back at my apartment in the city. Mom didn't like me buying music on itunes, even when she finally accepted that I'd bought an ipod for myself. So I had to resort to running all over the city looking for a decent CD. Eventually I became known as a regular in some places.

Music was the only thing I bought besides clothing and food, but those don't count seeing as you kind of need them to survive. My one flow of income was the one job I got behind my mom's back. She wouldn't have approved of it. It was a small record store near SoHo. The owner of the store, Joe, gave me a nice salary for the time I managed to put in. He was also a good friend and, admittedly, a crush of mine.

The particular CD Jacob happened to be holding was a CD I'd gotten from Joe for my birthday. It was his recommendation. I wouldn't have gotten into Avenged Sevenfold had Joe not given me that CD. Seeing it reminded me that Joe was one person I had lost contact with. So I quickly switched a hyper Jacob off of the topic of music.

Our conversation continued for a while until the pizza arrived. We ate quickly, then took the last few slices outside so he could look at the truck. The silly old thing ran well enough, but a little help from an expert wouldn't kill me. If that doesn't work, I'll just have to get accepted by MTV's Pimp My Ride.

"Your engine seems fine, but there are a few parts in here you might want to replace…" Jacob said, emerging from the depths of machinery. Great. I had little money to begin with. Why couldn't Charlie have just gotten me the monster truck I really wanted? Schedule be damned, I needed a _job._

"Anyway you can fix it without those parts?" I pleaded. He grinned up and laughed.

"The parts should be alright for a couple more years. Just don't drive it too fast, and you should be alright. In the meantime, why don't you save up for a new car?" Jacob suggested. Yulk, fate seemed determined to make my lazy ass work.

"I guess I could try and find a job." I wondered momentarily if those words had actually come from my mouth.

Soon Jacob had to leave. At that point I actually kind of regretted that fact. I enjoyed the company, no matter how awkward or strange. He was better than most of the kids at school who paid attention to me for all the wrong reasons. And he was _certainly_ better than that pale, judgmental, stupid ass…

I was thinking about Edward again. Damn my mind.

* * *

WOOOOO UPDATE! Please R&R! I really appreciate criticism (as long as it makes sense and is constructive) so if you can leave a little.

Mirra: Remember kids, the writer has NO IDEA what she's doing. She only has a vague idea of where this story is going.

HEY HEY! I'm busy with school and normal writing too you know!

Mirra: *muttering* She barely even gives a crap about me…

Eddie: Aww, cheer up! You'll have a near death experience to make things better soon! *smiles*

Mirra: Gee, THANKS ED. *whispers* Go die.


	5. Thin Ice

SO this is like a late Christmas gift to you guys! Please enjoy. *bows*

* * *

_Recap:_

_Soon Jacob had to leave. At that point I actually kind of regretted that fact. I enjoyed the company, no matter how awkward or strange. He was better than most of the kids at school who paid attention to me for all the wrong reasons. And he was certainly better than that pale, judgmental, stupid ass…_

_I was thinking about Edward again. Damn my mind._

* * *

It was winter before Edward showed his face again. I heard rumors about him having a terrible illness that his father, a doctor, was treating at home. The first snow brought him back into my life. I wasn't sure if I should've been happy, grumpy, or indifferent. I wasn't quite any of those. I was mostly mesmerized and shocked, especially because when I saw him, he wasn't brooding or looking like the Grumpiest Gus ever to step on the Earth's surface. In fact, he and his siblings were enjoying a _snow ball fight._

Due to the precipitation in Forks, it wasn't long before the insanely cold weather brought snow. I've always loved snow. It's one of the many fantastic things about winter. It's hard for me to be sarcastic when there's snow around. Snow makes everything beautiful. Even the creepy school janitor looked slightly upbeat with the snowy weather. It was nice that everyone (or at least most everyone) was enjoying Mother Nature's fluffy white gift.

I drove carefully. Even with four-wheel drive on my baby there was still icy pavement. I once watched a man backing out of a spot in a parking lot; the road was so thick with ice, the wheels didn't spin, but they slid over the smooth surface.

When I got to school, I had to run and avoid getting pelted by Eric, Mike, and Tyler and their heavy arsenal of snowballs. Jessica was standing on the sidelines, looking fairly upset. I could see that her face was wet and looked red like she'd been rubbing it a lot. I stifled a laugh as I approached them.

"Hold your fire!" I shouted in the most commanding voice I could manage. They all stopped.

"Oh, come on Mirra, don't be a spoil sport!" Eric whined.

"Yeah, even the Cullen's look like they're enjoying the winter weather," Mike said, looking back in the direction of the Cullen family. I followed where his eyes lead with my own, and saw just how right he was. Edward was not just smiling, he was _beaming. _He laughed as his large brother hit him with a snowball. He nearly fell to his knees with joy when the prissy blonde one was nailed smack in the face. Edward was an expert at this game; dodging unreadable moves and predicting each movement to exact specifications. It was odd how tactical a simple snowball fight became with that family.

"Alright, alright," I moaned, giving into their child-like excitement. "But if _any _of you hits me above the neck your ass is _mine_."

The end of school came quick. Perhaps it was just the twitching anticipation my classmates and I felt that willed the day to move quickly. Either way, the snowball I stuck down Mike's pants right before giving him a wedgie was super satisfying. I warned him not to throw any snowballs at my face.

But before the end of the day was my Biology class. I never did expect myself to enjoy a bio period _that much_. I actually got to talk to the mysterious Edward Cullen. Lucky me. (That statement is only one-half sarcastic.)

We had to do a lab examining the stages of mitosis. It wasn't the most exciting or complicated lab, but Mr. Banner insisted that it would help us understand the concept more, and that it was a gracious thing for him to give us that lab, because he could have given us a boring, nasty lecture. I was pleased with the outcome of his decision. I think Mr. Banner deserves a cheerleading squad or a trophy for "Coolest Science Teacher Ever."

I passed Edward the handout, and noticed that he was actually close enough for my elbow to graze him if I lifted it straight up. He also looked straight at me and clearly verbalized his thanks as he took the paper. Worst of all, he was smiling, and I felt my face grow warm when I saw those two rows of pearly white teeth. I turned immediately from him and offered to be the "gopher" and go get the supplies. Before he had an opportunity to protest, I was at the materials station, grabbing the slides and the mini telescope.

I walked back to the desk, trying to make it seem as if I hadn't noticed this sudden change. I placed slide number 1 on the telescope and adjusted the magnification, trying not to smack Edward away as he peered over my shoulder. I hate when people do that.

"Looks like anaphase," I deduced.

"Can I see it?" Edward asked, though his hand was already tugging at the telescope.

"It's a group project, so I kind of think that's the point," I said, resisting giving his hand a harsh smack.

"Anaphase," he agreed, ignoring my snide remark. I _really_ hate being ignored.

Edward stuck on the next slide, and declared it as metaphase. I asked to see it, hoping that he would be wrong. He was right. I cursed quietly under my breath in hopes that he wouldn't hear.

As I started to put in the third slide, he asked, "So, why'd you move here, Mirra? I heard you _chose_ to live with Chief Swan."

I really, _really, __**really**_ hate being asked about my personal life by people who completely ignored me before they retuned to school all cheerful and friendly.

"I didn't have much of a choice," I told him, not wishing to divulge the entire history of my life before him.

"Well, are your parents dead? I heard your mom –"

"You don't fucking _talk_ to me about my mother. You are the last person on _earth_ I want to talk to about that. And that means a lot considering most everyone else is in a tie for second on the list of people I refuse to talk to about this." He was taken aback, but he looked sorry for what he had said.

"Forgive me, Mirra. I didn't mean to upset you," he said quietly. Lucky for me my outburst hadn't gained much attention before, so no one was staring at us or trying to eavesdrop. I hate nosey people so much.

"Listen, I've got some history, and I'm not talking Abe Lincoln kind of history. I mean, how would you like it if I started asking you questions about _your_ past?" I couldn't believe I was lecturing Edward Cullen like a naughty kid trying to steal candy at the grocery store. For some reason it was very, very satisfying.

"I'm just so used to being able to read people. But I … I can't understand you for some reason. You always seem like there's so much going on up there in that head of yours," he whispered so Mr. Banner wouldn't scold us for talking.

"It's alright. Just don't keep feeling bad for it. People who dwell on what's already happened will never be prepared for what's about to come." He smiled at me again and nodded.

"I'll bet you five dollars that the third one is interphase and the last one is prophase," he dared.

"You're on."

* * *

By the end of the day my wallet was five dollars lighter. How he knew what the last two were wasn't completely amazing. He _did_ have a fifty percent chance, after all. Weighing the odds, I shouldn't have taken the bet. I moped about it on the way to my truck. I'd always been sort of a money hog. Most people say they love money, when they actually love what they can _get_ with that money. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad for the CD collection and the ipod my money has gotten me, but I really am too much like Mr. Krabs for my own good. Charities absolutely _despise_ people like me.

I was distracted by that, and ended up not noticing the black ice right beneath my foot. I fell with a thud, right on my ass. I peered behind myself to see if anyone had seen. Apparently Edward Cullen thought that girls slipping were absolutely the most hilarious thing ever, no contest. I started to get up, now grumpy that Edward had not only won five bucks off of me but that he was enjoying my moment of clumsiness. How wonderful you big fat jerk.

I was a bit preoccupied by my frustration to notice the navy blue van sailing right towards me. Teens; I will never understand why they're allowed behind the wheel.

I threw up my arms, as if that would somehow unlock Superman-like strength to push the car away, or at least make it so I would leave a cartoon-like imprint on the side of the van.

When I heard the sound of crunching metal, I expected to also feel a mass amount of pain soon before fainting. But there was no pain and I didn't faint. Also, I noticed a pale arm had been wrapped around me. I turned up to face my savior, expecting a young Clark Kent. Instead, I got the reddish haired, golden eyed Edward Cullen.

Things in Forks were finally getting interesting. Thank God I almost got hit by a van.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA. Sorry I kind of cut it short this time. Happy New Years, Feliz Navidad, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Solstice, WHATEVER!!!

Mirra: Really? The part you release around Christmas is my near death experience?

The first of many!

Mirra: *face palm*

Edward: She means well, Mirra. And at least we finally got to talk.

Mirra: Let's hope the actual FANS of Twilight don't hate you for being OOC… sorta.

I had to fix him! I want him to be more fun and less emo. Mirra's emo enough for the both of them!

Mirra: I would really love to strangle you right now.

Edward: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!


	6. Thicker than Water

Haha, I'm loving writing this and it seems like people are loving reading this. That makes me super happy guys! Please keep reading and keep commenting because it does actually make me feel like updating more. Lol…

* * *

_Recap: When I heard the sound of crunching metal, I expected to also feel a mass amount of pain soon before fainting. But there was no pain and I didn't faint. Also, I noticed a pale arm had been wrapped around me. I turned up to face my savior, expecting a young Clark Kent. Instead, I got the reddish haired, golden eyed Edward Cullen._

_Things in Forks were finally getting interesting. Thank God I almost got hit by a van._

I think I got in an ambulance after that. I'm not quite sure; I was kind of in a daze. Tyler was seriously hurt, and that I noticed. I also noticed a skinny pale figure running into the forest by our school after _stopping a van._ With his hand no less. I came back down to earth when I heard Uncle Charlie screaming my name. Mostly because it was giving me a headache.

"Relax, won't you? I mean, Tyler's brain is probably oozing out of his skull right about now. All I got is a scratch on my arm and a bruise on my ass and I think that's from slipping on the ice, not nearly getting hit by a car," I said. He wasn't so cheery to hear my sarcasm. And I thought he enjoyed my wittiness and sharp tongue.

"Mirra, that boy almost _killed_ you! How can I _not_ worry?" he complained, pointing an accusing finger towards "that boy." I smiled over to Tyler, who was my emergency room buddy for a little while.

"Charlie, please. For once I'm really loving how laid back you are most of the time." He sighed and sat back in the chair next to my bed.

"Sorry, Mirra…" he apologized. I did understand why he was worried, though. I was his responsibility. His brother in law… my father, certainly wouldn't like a call from Charlie that his daughter, who had, unbeknownst to him, chosen to live with her uncle, had suddenly died in a car accident.

"You didn't… call _him_, did you?" I asked in a whisper.

"Well, they weren't home so I just left a message…" he said quietly.

"YOU LEFT A _MESSAGE?!_" I shouted. Before I could continue screaming at my uncle, a tall blonde man in a white lab coat came up behind me.

"Well, I see someone's regained their energy," the doctor said with a laugh. "Please keep your voice down though. We do have patients in here that need their rest." I lowered my head sheepishly.

"Sorry… I just got a little surprised is all."

"No problem, we do forget ourselves sometimes. I'm Dr. Cullen," he said, extending his hand towards me.

"Wait, as in the father of _Edward_ Cullen?" I asked.

"That same one, yes," he said, laughing again. He was like Santa with how cheery he was, except thin and with golden yellow eyes. It was then that I noticed Edward's changing eye color. They were black the day I first saw him, and when he saved me I was staring into a pair of golden eyes quite like the doctor's. Either he had a doppelganger or really awesome colored contacts.

"How are you feeling, Miss Holdwin?" he questioned. He took out a flash light to test my eyes.

"Fine. I really think that Tyler needs more attention than I do…" I mumbled.

"It's alright, we're not neglecting him. He has a different doctor. I was just curious to meet you, to be perfectly honest," he admitted.

"Right." He finished all of the standard tests quickly before I was discharged and free from that place. I hate hospitals. Not hate like I would refuse to go to one if I really needed to. I just hate that _smell._ Not quite death, not quite medication. It's that same smell that's in nursing homes. I've asked what it was, but it just seems to be a mystery. A really _gross_ mystery if you ask me.

"Hold on Miranda. I've got some papers to sign. I'll drive you to the school so you can pick up your truck, just wait in my car for now," Charlie instructed. I nodded quietly, wanting to get out as fast as possible.

As I started to round the corner, I noticed Dr. Cullen with Edward. They were talking pretty intensely. The blonde, who I finally remembered was named Rosalie, was standing beside Dr. Cullen. She was the first to notice me, though I wasn't being all too quiet anyway.

"Uh, hi guys?" I said nervously. Rosalie gave me a look of death before turning on her heel and marching away from them. Dr. Cullen was about to leave with Edward when I shouted, "Edward, hold on! I want to talk to you for a second."

The russet haired boy stopped in his tracks, turning his head to stare at me for a minute. He breathed heavily before walking towards me. He stopped right in front of me, hands deep in his pockets and his back straight so I could see just how tall he was in comparison to me.

"What?" he asked, rather rudely. I swear, he seemed so bipolar.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me. I mean, that was amazing what you did but –"

"But what? You want to know more? How I did it?"

"Actually, I am curious but –" He groaned. "I was about to say that it's your own business, but you seem so _eager_ to tell me." Edward didn't laugh. He didn't smile either.

"What you saw didn't happen. Okay?" he said, with a near threatening tone. "If people find out about me and my family…"

"So the rest of your family is like that too?"

"Dammit, Mirra!" he shouted. He quickly quieted himself, stepping away from me. His eyes were black now. "Stay away from me and my family. _Please._ For our sakes and yours."

"And your eyes… why are they like that? Do you wear contacts or is it just the light?" I pressed on. I couldn't help it. I was like a child when I was overly curious.

"That doesn't matter. Just, _please…_ I don't think I can handle another accident…" He left after that, without a "goodbye" or a "see you later."

And I thought he was talking about the car accident. How ignorant I was back then.

* * *

That conversation hadn't made me forget that Charlie had called my dad and his family however. I didn't even need the message back from him as a reminder. Charlie apologized over and over, insisting that he'd called before he knew the severity of my injuries. Now dad would know where I was. He didn't know why I was there yet. That I could still keep from him. He doesn't need any unnecessary worries distracting him from his life.

I got the number from the apologetic Charlie and then went to my room to call him. Thank god for wireless phones. I breathed excessively into the receiver before I heard the phone on the other end getting picked up.

"Hello?" a female voice responded. I held my breath, wishing I could disappear for a moment. I really wanted to avoid talking to his wife. I faked I high pitched voice as I asked to talk to him.

"Whom may I say is calling?" she said, very secretary-like.

"Oh, no one, just a friend from work," I lied.

"Well what's your name?"

"It's Penelope." I wanted to kick myself. Penelope was the name my dad had wanted to give to me before he and mom agreed on Miranda. I could hear dad's confused voice from the other end. My palms were starting to get sweaty. I hoped the phone wouldn't just slide out of them.

"Hello?" dad said, finally having taken the phone from his suspicious wife. My breath hitched in my chest again.

"D-daddy?" I whispered. I could tell he was shocked now as well.

"Mirra? Are you alright? I got word from Charlie… Why are you with him? Did something happen with your mother? Are you alright? Is she alright?" he asked in a flurry.

"I'm fine dad. False alarm. The car didn't hit me. It stopped right before. About mom…" I had to take a breath before I told him. "They finally sent me away from her. She's somewhere to get help, now. They know it wasn't you. So I'm living with Charlie."

"But if my name is cleared then…"

"No, dad. I like it here. And you like it there. Let's keep things simple. You always told me it was best to avoid complication if at all possible. That's exactly what I'm doing."

"Miranda, please sweet heart. Charlie's a great guy but you belong with your real family." I didn't expect myself to cry. That wasn't one of the things I predicted. I had to hide my choked up voice as I spoke.

"I haven't had a family in years. I don't think I ever will. So I'm alright with Uncle Charles. I'll be a Swan now. Like the ugly duckling. I'm a swan." I hung up and started to cry. The phone rung and Charlie picked it up. I assumed he heard me crying and told my dad I wasn't in the mood for talking. After that it didn't ring.

I lied in bed for a while, just sobbing and whimpering. Even once my eyes were mostly dry, I just stayed there with my eyes shut, moaning quietly into my pillow. I felt a cool hand on my head, brushing away my hair. I knew it wasn't Charlie. He was never a touchy-feely kind of guy. Whoever it was, I didn't care. I just let him stay there, cooing sweet words into my ear. I was calm enough to go to sleep then, thanks to him.

* * *

See? I even made him a nice stalker instead of a creepy one. Improvement all around!

(HINT: Verb tenses and capitalizations are very important in this chapter. Reread it now if you might've missed anything.)

Mirra: God you made me emo.

Edward: And I'm totally bipolar.

Ed, I'm just working with the clay Meyer gave me to work with here. It's not my fault you're some freaky ass clay.

Mirra: And me?

Well, I really haven't got an excuse for you. You're kind of freaky clay because of me.

Mirra: One of these days… One. Of. These. Days…

*Ignores* Again, I apologize for shortness. I keep reaching the end before I mean to.


	7. Everyone Has Issues

I have this new thing I'm doing where I switch between writing a bit of a chapter and watching anime or something (right now it's Zoku Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei). So I'll actually get these done.

Thank you for all your nice comments (even if I know you irl… lol) and I hope you continue to enjoy my story! *bow* (Also, let me know what time of day most of you read this so I know what time is best to post… I do still want more readers cause I'm super greedy like that.)

* * *

_Recap: I lied in bed for a while, just sobbing and whimpering. Even once my eyes were mostly dry, I just stayed there with my eyes shut, moaning quietly into my pillow. I felt a cool hand on my head, brushing away my hair. I knew it wasn't Charlie. He was never a touchy-feely kind of guy. Whoever it was, I didn't care. I just let him stay there, cooing sweet words into my ear. I was calm enough to go to sleep then, thanks to him._

What came after that was a dream. There were no sugarplum fairies and I'm sure there's no meaning deeper than… well, you'll see. It had Edward in it. Now, I can't exactly control my mind, and sometimes, my mind makes me wonder what the fuck goes on up in there. However, for the life of me, I could _not_ think up a plausible explanation for Edward showing up in my dreams.

We were at a train station, and he was terribly ill. I was taking him to see his father, the only doctor with the cure for his sickness. For some reason Dr. Cullen lived far, far away and we had to take a seriously long train ride to get to his office. Edward slept on my lap as we rode. The other passengers in our car were barely recognizable as people from school. Angela was nuzzling up against Eric, and Jessica and Mike were in a shouting match. Tyler was, as usual, surrounded by his admirers. But I just sat there, stroking Edward's warm face.

At one stop, a few of them left and were replaced by Edward's family. They were all sick as well. The girl with the short dark hair said something to me, but I hadn't heard it. I asked what she said and she repeated, "Is the boy alright?"

"No," I answered, "I'm taking him to see Dr. Cullen. He's the only doctor that can help."

"He'll take the boy, but not you. You aren't ready yet," the dark haired girl told me. "We'll take him, you be patient. You'll see him again once destiny decides it." I wrapped my arms around Edward's pale body protectively.

"No…" I protested, keeping her away. "He's like me… you can't." I kissed his face and when I pulled back, his eyes were open, but they were blood red.

I woke up after that. It really freaked me out. I never figured Edward could be so damn scary. I never thought I could be that scared by him. Either way, I tried my best not to think of it during the day. Especially during Bio, where I was still his "science buddy," as Mr. Banner decided to call us.

"As the substance permeates the membrane…" Mr. Banner was giving a lesson on the functions of a cell, a continuation of yesterday's cell festivities. How joyous I was that he'd passed out an easily comprehensible worksheet so I didn't have to listen to the lecture that day. Besides, it was the AP grade at the end of the year that _really_ mattered.

"Boring, isn't it?" I asked Edward, sliding my chair up closer. He ignored me. Sad for him he had no idea how determined I was not to be ignored. "Honestly what's the point of giving a lecture when the worksheet sums it all up much clearer?" He ignored me again. I was desperate. I had to say something to make sure he'd pay attention to me. I slid up real close to him so my breath was against his ear and whispered into it…

"I'm wearing polka dot panties."

Edward nearly jumped two feet in the air. I repressed the laughter bubbling up in me as Mr. Banner asked him if he was alright. He shook his head furiously and glared over at me. I feigned innocence. Mr. Banner went straight back to his lecture.

"You're a total sadist," Edward whispered back to me.

"And you're a total jerk. What did I do to you to make you ignore me like that?"

"I told you to stay _away_, if my memory's correct." I smiled cruelly at him

"It's correct, I'm just a terrible listener and very rebellious," I told him.

He stared at me for a while before he spoke again, "Your eyes are really cool. I thought they were black for the longest time but they're really brown, aren't they?"

"Yeah," I replied, a bit surprised at this comment. "Are you saying they look nice or weird?"

"Nice. Definitely nice." He smiled at me as he said this.

"Didn't you hate me a minute ago?"

"I never hated you, Mirra. I could never hate you. I'm worried about you. You don't seem to have any great friends around here." I sighed and rolled my eyes. I was beginning to regret wanting to speak to him.

"What are you my guidance counselor?" I snapped harshly, but still quietly so Mr. Banner wouldn't get upset.

"No, but I am worried. You need good friends. People who aren't like… People who aren't me." I rested my head in the palm of my hand. He really had thought about this a lot, it seemed. Which meant he thought about _me_ a lot. And the blush that spread across my cheeks at that thought meant I was absolutely nuts for thinking this guy was cute.

"What about your problems?" I shot back at him. "You seem to have some self esteem issues; not thinking you're worth having friends. Isolation; only spending time with your brothers and sisters during lunch and free periods. And let's not forget the total bipolar thing you've got going for yourself. Mean, nice, mean, nice… make up your mind, won't you?"

"I'm a teen guy, if you didn't notice," he said, puffing up his chest as if he were superior to me. "I'm bound to have issues."

"Well, I've got baggage too. That doesn't mean I go preaching to every other person with problems to solve," I half-growled. He had the power to piss me off and the power to make me swoon within a matter of words. Suddenly _I_ felt bipolar.

"Alright, then let's make a deal," he proposed. "You get some _real_ friends here, and I don't mean your friends from your old school. I'll hang out with you during lunch and try to be less bipolar. But once I think you've got some good enough friends, I'm going back to sitting with my family."

"Then no deal. The whole point is to make progress. You can't just go back to isolating yourself," I insisted. He groaned and turned away from me for a moment.

"I don't think you'd like me that much if you kept spending time with me. People around me usually end up hurt," he whispered sharply. Yet, his tone had this melancholy edge to it, making me wonder who he'd hurt and why it had hurt him so much.

"There we go again with that low self esteem," I said under my breath. He didn't bother responding this time, and I didn't try to strike up another conversation. I wondered if our deal was on or not, but I didn't bother to ask him. I figured lunch the next day would clear that up for me.

What I hadn't expected was for him and his family to suddenly disappear. The snow was melting under a warm winter sun, which was uncommon for Forks. Most teachers were enjoying the sunny day as well as students. All I could think of was how much the brightness stung my eyes. I felt like a serious grouch, especially when Jessica explained that the Cullen's all went on vacation when there was nice weather.

"If only _I_ had rich parents to take me on vacation when the sun comes out…" she whined.

"Hey guys, I think we should head down to La Push beach if this weather keeps up," Angela burst. Eric agreed wholeheartedly.

"You mean the Indian reservation near here? I know someone that lives there," I said.

"Then invite him!" Angela insisted.

"This is great! I can go body surfing again!" Mike declared with delight.

"Just be careful of the _sharks_ this time," Tyler mocked. Mike looked frightened then just annoyed.

"Not funny," he mumbled. Apparently it was some inside joke that I'd missed. I was curious but didn't ask for an explanation. I was too busy thinking up a plan.

Lucky for me the nice weather was only a day long. Whatever snow remained was washed away by buckets of rain. That meant the return of the Cullen's. Meaning the return of Edward. I was determined to sit with him during lunch. However, he had spotted me before I saw him.

"That burger is really bad for you," he said, sliding up behind me unexpectedly, "especially because it was probably just reheated in a dirty microwave."

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I shouted. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," he said. Too bad he looked more amused than he did apologetic. I blushed again, rounding quickly so he wouldn't see. I bought my lunch and started to walk towards my usual table, when I remembered what I had planned. I twisted my head back and, sure enough, he was waiting behind me.

"Hey Edward," I said as I walked up to him again, "you want to go to the beach with me, Angela, Eric, and the rest of them? Once the weather's nice again, I mean."

"Can't. I'm busy."

"I didn't even give you a definite time."

"I'll most likely be busy."

"Oh come on, it's just the beach." He looked chagrined, then he tried to regain a normal expression.

"I have very, _very_ fair skin if you haven't noticed. Meaning, I'm very prone to skin cancer. You don't want me to get skin cancer, do you?"

"I don't think that's how it necessarily works. Just wear sun screen! SPF 100 if you need to!" I persisted. He ran a hand through his hair, his other hand resting on his slender hip.

"Sorry, Mirra, I just can't."

"Then how about sitting with me during lunch today?" I said, trying to compromise. "_I_ won't give you cancer. I promise." I gave him my sweetest smile, which was hard because I was so used to giving people sarcastic looks instead. Still, he sighed and declined my offer.

"I have to talk to Alice. Maybe another day?"

I was really ticked off now. I decided that the deal was off. Not that we'd ever agreed to it. I had Angela and Eric, and that was enough for my side of the deal. If he wouldn't try to break out of the tiny box he'd set up for himself, then I didn't have to break even further out of my own.

"Nevermind," I snarled. "Just go back to your weird little family." I could tell I'd upset him, I wasn't exactly being sugary sweet. But he'd pissed me off. He deserved a little vengeance and coldness, right? I had a right to be mad. He promised… He at least im_plied_ that he wanted to spend time with me. That means he lied. And liars are punished, like my mother always told me. Not that I agree with my mother. Aw, dammit! I'd been mean to the one person I'd felt a true connection to in that stupid school. Then I was mad at myself for it.

I quickly forgot the anger I felt towards myself when Edward decided to get his own little bit of vengeance. He really could be wicked when he felt the need.

I spotted him talking to Mike right after Bio. They were speaking in very urgent and hushed tones. When they spotted me, Edward clapped his new "chum" on the back and walked away, giving me his superior look combined with a nasty smirk as he walked past me. I ignored it.

"Hey, Mike, what was he talking to you about?" I asked directly. Best not to avoid things that would come back and bite me in the butt later.

"N-nothing…" he muttered. He rushed quickly to gym. I wondered why he hadn't waited for me, until I saw him waiting near the dressing rooms for me. He hadn't even changed for class yet.

"So, Miranda, Mirra, Mirandy, Mirabella, Mirra-Mirra on the wall… Are you going to junior prom at the end of the year?" he asked. I immediately knew what he'd been talking to Edward about. I also immediately wanted to smack Edward. It was cruel enough to get this poor kid's hopes up, but to then give me the duty of rejecting him therefore crushing his spirit and will? (At least for the next few hours…)

"I'm not so into school dances," I said. It was true. Clubs were cooler. Of course you have to be more careful at clubs because the lights are darker and there's a heightened chance of something terrible happening to you, whether it's something serious or simply the fact that you have to barf your guts out from so much alcohol. Yet, clubs are still more fun because there's no expectation for you to wear some overly fancy, sequin-covered dress. Plus, you don't have forty plus year olds standing around you like vultures stopping at the first sign of inappropriate touching.

"Oh, well… maybe we could just go see a movie sometime?" Mike asked, determined. I felt terrible. Edward _really_ needed a nice kick in the groin. He was using Mike like his little puppet, and trying to use me as well. It was horrible how he'd orchestrated the entire thing just for some payback. What I'd said to him was nothing compared to what he was doing to me.

"Sure, a movie. As friends. Maybe the others could come along too?" I said, acting as if I was oblivious to the whole thing. He looked instantly crushed. He wasn't really frighteningly ugly either. He could be a decent guy if his pushy personality didn't scare the beejeebus out of most females.

"Actually, that's okay. There's nothing good out anyway." He walked away without saying goodbye. During gym he just sat there, getting pelted by ball after ball. Mike wouldn't say a word to Jessica or any one. I hated Edward Cullen at that moment. I had no idea it was about to get worse.

---

"Mirra, do you want to go to junior prom together?" Eric asked as we walked to the school parking lot together. Eric usually took the bus, but Tyler was giving him a ride.

"Did Edward put you up to this?" I asked. After how last time went, I wasn't going to pretend.

"Well, he said you had this huge thing for me. Told me you were head over heels… I didn't believe it at first but he said you'd been talking recently during Bio and he saw you drawing hearts around my name and –"

"He made that up. Eric, you like Angela. Even if I _did_ like you, I'd probably stop liking you if you took me on a pity date instead of manning up to your _real_ feelings," I told him bluntly. Eric flushed with embarrassment and mumbled something incomprehensible before running to Tyler's van. Tyler turned back to look at me. He cornered me at my truck. Two down, one to go.

At this point I was considering my options. Tyler was probably the most attractive of the three. Plus, if I did go with him, Edward's evil scheme would be in shambles and I would have a hot date for junior prom, even though I didn't really care to go in the first place. Edward's meddling had given my self esteem a little boost. If the actually attractive Tyler was going to ask me out, so be it.

"Miranda," he began, using my full name which he knew irked me, "I hear you like me. That's cool and all but, we're just friends." That I didn't expect. I was getting too full of myself for my own good.

"I know. I'm sorry, but if Edward told you that, it's a lie. In fact, it's a lie either way," I explained. Tyler nodded, biting his lip.

"Alright, Mirra. Sorry," he said apologetically. He really looked like he felt bad for me. Forget being full of _myself…_ he didn't even believe that a girl _wouldn't_ like him! I rolled my eyes at the absurdity of it all. Damn that Cullen! He was going to make me go insane!

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU GUYS! Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter and hope you finish all that school work before Monday… I hope _I_ finish all that school work by Monday… D:

Mirra: Happy 2010!

A joyous new year to you!

Edward: …

Mirra: What's up Ed?

Edward: I… I'm a jerk in this chapter!

Mirra: Well, you're de-jerk-ified later on.

Edward: I DON'T WANNA BE A JERK FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER IN 2010! WHAT WILL THE READERS THINK?!

That it can only go up from here?

Edward: I hate you… BOTH of you… *cries*

Mirra: *under her breath* Sissy…

Note: I wrote this on Saturday or something but then took a while to update lol. XD


	8. The Legends of Now

This update is long overdue. I apologize for the long hiatus, but as the announcement said (though I'm taking it down now) I had to regain a lot of stuff that I lost when I got a new hard drive. Good thing is my history grade is going back up since I'm doing the homework when it's _assigned_ now. It really is a good idea to do that.

So I'm sorry I took so long to get this to you, but now you have it, so you can rejoice.

* * *

_"Miranda," he began, using my full name which he knew irked me, "I hear you like me. That's cool and all but, we're just friends." That I didn't expect. I was getting too full of myself for my own good._

_"I know. I'm sorry, but if Edward told you that, it's a lie. In fact, it's a lie either way," I explained. Tyler nodded, biting his lip._

_"Alright, Mirra. Sorry," he said apologetically. He really looked like he felt bad for me. Forget being full of __myself…__ he didn't even believe that a girl __wouldn't__ like him! I rolled my eyes at the absurdity of it all. Damn that Cullen! He was going to make me go insane!_

The weather ended up being not-so-terrible the very next weekend, so we all hopped into Tyler's van and headed to La Push beach. I called Jacob before we went there to see if we could meet. He enthusiastically said "yes," sounding somewhat like a puppy about to be fed a really tasty treat. I didn't think much of it at the time since it had been a while since we'd met.

Jacob ended up bringing a bunch of his friends, who apparently wanted to see if I was really like what Jacob told them. Even though the weather was nicer, I still didn't want to brave the frigid waters. I wore a simple black Avenged Sevenfold hoodie and black jeans, as well as my usual dark makeup and with whiter than white foundation. Even this laid back display set the boys on a joyous riot. They had never seen a "true blue goth" in real life before. I was on display for Jacob's friends until he essentially told them to "buzz of and go play Frisbee."

"Sorry about them," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't realize they'd go so crazy. They just wanted to meet you but –"

"It's alright. I'm used to reactions of _all_ kinds." I figured as long as they didn't chase me away carrying torches and pitchforks screaming, "Kill the witch!" I was fine.

"So, you wanna go play with them? Or, something else maybe?" he asked. He was being almost unusually sweet.

"Frisbee's good. I haven't played with one in ages, actually," I said.

"Well, then let's go join them!" He ran down to where his friends as well as Tyler and his girl of the week had started throwing around the Frisbee, waving a hand to me to follow. I smiled as I went to join them. Boring as it usually was at Forks, life there proved fun when I had my friend from La Push around.

We played for a while, but once it started getting darker, we had used up our entire energy running and throwing and catching, as well as occasionally falling. Tyler told us he'd drive us home in an hour or two, so until then Jacob and I just walked on the shore. We talked about music a bit, and then movies, then school, which lead to me recapping everything that Edward had put me through since we'd met.

"The worst thing is, when he told me he couldn't come here, cause I'd invited him, he looked as if something had just died and smelled awful! I swear, if it was because of you guys, I'll –"

"It was because of us, but not because he's prejudiced. My tribe has this thing against the Cullen's. It's pretty silly, actually," he said with a laugh.

"Well, what is it?" I insisted.

"Supposedly the Cullen's are the descendants of the tribe's enemies, the Cold Ones. My tribe is supposed to be descended from wolves. We've long been protectors of the people of our land. When the Cold Ones showed up, they started to eat some of our people. We had to fight them off so they wouldn't hurt anyone else.

"Then, the ancestors of the Cullen's, who were also Cold Ones, came here. But they weren't cannibals like the others. They were reformed and didn't eat humans anymore. So our tribe made a pact with them that if they ever reverted to their ways, we would stop them. Also, they can't come into La Push, because the Quileute chief didn't want to risk an attack on his people again."

"So, Edward's a cannibal and you're the Wolfman?" I snorted. I looked over at Jacob, who had stopped walking alongside me, when I realized I might've offended him. "I mean no offense. It just seems kind of –"

"I know, it's silly, like I said. But my dad and the other adults… They take this stuff really seriously. Just be careful what you say in front of them." We continued walking in silence for a while until he spoke again.

"His ancestors weren't actually full-cannibals. It's said that they never ate the flesh," he told me, looking cryptic.

"Then, what did they eat?" He gulped down air as he choked out his answer.

"They didn't eat. They drank the blood of their victims. Like…"

"…vampires?" I finished for him. He looked up at me and nodded.

"Let's head back. They might be looking for us." Then he pulled me close into him and harshly whispered into my ear, "It'd be best for everyone if you didn't mention that I told you any of this. In fact, don't mention anything about our conversation here tonight." I tugged myself away, finding this sudden gloomy mood frightening. I don't know why, but I ran from him then. I was terrified. He just had this look on his face; so serious and a bit scared himself.

I went home without saying another word to him. I don't remember why what he said freaked me out so much. It was mostly just his face that scared me. I don't scare easy.

I vaguely remembered that on the ride home, Jessica asked me if I'd like to go to Port Angeles with her and Angela to help Angela look for a new outfit since she had a date coming up with Eric. I was out of it so without thinking I'd said yes. I ended up going anyway, needing a distraction.

Let me make this very, very clear for everyone. I, as almost every sane goth on the planet, respect and admire vampires. That doesn't, however, mean I'm stupid enough to try and become friends with one. At the thought that Edward could be a vampire, silly as it seemed, I was scared that he could be hurting people. And if the entire Cullen family was just a vampire clan, then Forks was more dangerous than it advertised. But, if I wasn't crazy and the Cullen's were blood sucking creatures of the night, the pact Jacob told me about convinced me it should be safe enough. I couldn't help still feeling silly about considering what he might be.

What happened on my seemingly harmless shopping trip with Jessica and Angela soon proved that the thought of a "monster next door" was not as ridiculous as it should seem.

"I like the cut of this dress on me, but the yellow _completely_ washes out my face. What do you think Angela?" Jessica said, nudging her friend.

"Isn't it a bit… short?" Angela mumbled nervously, turning from the more conservative blouse she was examining.

"That's part of the point," Jessica huffed. It was funny watching the two of them interact. Eventually Angela turned to me to see what I would like her in. I shrugged.

"I mean, your style isn't the same as mine. How about you just think of something Eric complimented you in?" I said. I knew she wanted me to just point and tell her what to do, but I was about as clueless as she was. Whatever cheap, vintage store Jess had dragged us to had _nice_ clothes, but I was never able to figure out from looking on the rack what would work on a certain body type. Even looking for my own clothes gets hard sometimes.

"He did say he liked those butterfly barrettes I wore one day," she said weakly, twirling her hair around a caramel finger.

"It's a start," Jessica encouraged her. She flitted around the small store and found a blue and green top. It was loose with poofy sleeves and matched the barrettes Angela had referred to perfectly. She ended up buying that top and a pair of blue shoes that matched. Jessica ended up finding the yellow dress in a mauve, which she decided suited her better.

It was oddly fun to bond with these girls. They weren't like Joan or Mel, but they were at least entertaining. They actually reminded me of a girl from my old school. We were never close and hardly ever talked except for group projects. Elizabeth; how odd that I remember her so clearly. She was obsessed with fashion and not too bad of a cook either. She would give me odd looks a lot of the time, like most of the people around me, but she complimented a few things I wore sometimes. She was also a good person to talk about books with, since Mel avoided the written word like a disease and Joan only read biographies.

Thinking about her made me want to check out a local bookstore. I never really liked chain book stores. They just have this stuck-up air about them, with all the people drinking fancy-schmancy "iced coffee frip-frap whatevers" and crunching on hard-as-a-rock biscotti. Just imagine my joy when I found a local bookstore with interesting history on the area around us.

The old man at the front of the store looked at me suspiciously, as if I were going to steal something. "It's dangerous in this area this time of year," he warned, "Especially late at night. I would hurry, if I were you." I nodded and rushed through the stacks of books. Jessica and Angela had allowed me to wander off since they were hungry and wanted to eat. I already promised I wouldn't be long so I could join them, but seeing all the books and books, I promised myself to be quick but take a trip back sometime.

I found a dusty old book about a young girl meeting a wolf, who turned out to be a man. It reminded me faintly of Jacob, so I decided I'd get that. I would've left then if I hadn't spotted another book on the floor. I'd nearly stepped on it. I picked it up slowly and read the title. "Quileute History." No named author or even an editor who had collected the history into one book. I flipped through the pages until I found the two words that I knew in the back of my mind I was more curious about than anything else the history of the tribe had to offer. Cold ones.

I rushed to the front where the old man was still sitting, hands folded neatly in his lap. He sat on a low stool, but he wasn't all that tall, making his head just barely peek over the top of the counter. I handed him the books with a smile, which he returned this time. Native Americans seemed to warm up to me easier than most, probably knowing the feeling of being cast out. I might be one of the palest of the pale faces, but I could sympathize with the feeling of being shoved out of the place you're _supposed to_ belong in.

I left the store, satisfied with my purchase. I was about to head back to the small Italian place I left Jess and Angela at, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around, wondering if they'd sought me out themselves. What surprised me was that I didn't recognize the guy who had tapped me at all.

"Hey sweetie, are you hurt?" he asked, slurring his words drunkenly.

"Um, no," I replied sharply.

"Cause I could've sworn you fell from heaven." Him and some of his little friends chuckled at this, apparently finding it hilarious.

"Hey, do the one about Jamaicans!" one of his friends called from behind.

"It doesn't work if the chick's like Snow fricking White!" the (supposed) leader called back. I groaned.

"Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm awful busy right now and I've got to go." I turned on my heel and started to hoof it out of there. Despite this, the guy was determined. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back sharply.

"I wasn't _finished yet,_" he half-growled. Being a goth pays off when your daily wardrobe includes combat boots. Too bad they weren't steel-toed. One swift kick to his shin and he was down. It was really just too bad his friends didn't enjoy that I did that nearly as much as I had.

I sprinted as if I'd been training for track all my life. A few of the fatter ones fell behind, and another stopped to puke. Yet, three of them stayed on my tail. They chased me pretty far, until a familiar silver car cut in between us. I was never happier to see that pale, red-head before in my life. I now owed Edward my life _twice_ over.

* * *

Okay, so this was really, REALLY fun to write. What can I say, I'm just another American girl who's a freaking sucker for well-written chase scenes and dramatic danger.

Elizabeth is actually the character from my good friend Molly's version of this. (She's Tudor1 on fanfiction.) We kind of are doing this project together, so I wanted to give her a mini shout out. Do check out her story! She can't update because of her strict mother (insert sad face here) but I swear to you, you shan't be disappointed.

Mirra: I kind of kick ass in this chapter!

Edward: And I'm doing something useful (and not ass-hole-ish) by rescuing you!

See, didn't I tell you it was worth keeping me alive?

Mirra: Well, if you keep up with this ass kicking pattern, it's all good.

Sure, sure. (In due time.)


	9. Confessing

I'm going to try and write a few chapters over spring break. I won't put them up as they're written, but instead I'll do them NOW so when I get super busy you'll still get updates.

Mostly it's college and AP stuff that I'm busy with. Anyway, this is how I'm going to do this for now. Sorry. Really it's good for you guys though, cause you still get updates. Hopefully I won't be busy after May, when all the AP tests are held. I've also got ACT and SAT stuff to do, so it's best this way.

* * *

_Recap: I sprinted as if I'd been training for track all my life. A few of the fatter ones fell behind, and another stopped to puke. Yet, three of them stayed on my tail. They chased me pretty far, until a familiar silver car cut in between us. I was never happier to see that pale, red-head before in my life. I now owed Edward my life twice over._

Edward leapt out of the driver's seat and grabbed my hand, yanking me over to the other side of the car. He pushed me into the passenger's side and harshly instructed me to "put my seatbelt on and stay put." I wasn't too happy about him telling me what to do, but I knew he was saving me, and this was not the time to think about being a spunky teen rebel. Safety first, kids.

Before getting back in the car to drive away, he sucker punched my pursuer in the gut. He slammed his car door before driving away at speeds only legal on the autobahn. He didn't buckle his seatbelt, even though he made sure that I would. I would've mentioned something, but his face was scaring the crap out of me. If you remember, I don't scare easy. Although lately it seemed like fear was a daily part of my life.

He seemed to be driving back to Forks, when I realized I had to go back and meet Jess and Angela.

"You have to turn around!" I shouted, though there was no music for me to scream over.

"I'm taking you home," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"I can't go yet! Angela and Jessica will be looking for me. I have to go back to that restaurant," I insisted. He glared at me, but only for a second so his eyes were still on the road.

"I'll take you back, but I need to drive around for a bit. Just sit back and don't talk." He seemed pissed as hell, so I figured driving around breaking every speed limit around was his release. I was smart enough to know not to get in his way.

We drove around for about ten minutes before he muttered a soft, "Okay," and started driving back to Port Angeles. I directed him to the restaurant, where I saw Jess and Angela standing outside, both of them frantic and on their cell phones. Edward pulled the car over to the side, and I leaped out swiftly before he could say a word.

"Jessica! Angela!" I called as I ran up to them. Angela looked suddenly relieved, whereas Jess just looked ticked off.

"Where in the _hell_ did you _go?!_ You had us worried sick and- and…" She wasn't looking at me anymore. Instead she was staring at the person who had gotten out of the same car I was in only moments ago. Annoying as he was, he seemed to be a great distraction for the boy-obsessed girl. Even Angela looked like she was about to swoon.

"Hi Edward," Angela squeaked nervously. He stood quietly by me, examining the situation for a minute. I wasn't sure what to say, so the awkward silence lingered until he decided to use the magic of his velvety voice to get me out of the big trouble I would be in otherwise.

"Sorry ladies, I didn't mean to keep Mirra. We ran into each other as she was on her way back here and I offered her a ride. It can get dangerous in some areas at night," he said, brushing his hair back to appear calm. What a manipulative bastard. He had great technique, too. If I ever wanted acting lessons, I would have to ask him.

"Oh, of course. Sorry to inconvenience you," Jessica said. I felt her words stabbing me in the back.

"It's no trouble."

"Well, I guess I should drive her home, since you were so gracious as to bring her here." She wasn't even asking what I wanted. She was so hypnotized by his bright eyes she practically forgot that Angela and I were even there. I actually think she might've forgotten for a moment.

"I don't think Mirra got a chance to eat," he said, suave as ever. He turned to me and said, "I'll take you to eat then I can drive you home. How does that sound?"

'_It sounds like a chore. I'd rather not spend another second with you, let alone enough time for you to try and pick my brain some more,' _my brain screamed in silence. But my stomach only had to growl to convince my brain not to pass up a free meal.

"Sounds just peachy," I said, trying not to sound too sarcastic.

"Alright then, it's decided." He took my hand again and started to pull me over to the restaurant where Jessica and Angela just left. "You two have a safe trip home!" he called back, sounding almost genuine.

The two girls just stood there staring at us for a moment. Their jaws had nearly dropped to the floor. Edward was acting downright chummy with me. I couldn't tell if they were more jealous, or more shocked. Either way, I knew that being close to someone like him was not only complicated, but also potentially dangerous. More dangerous than I knew at the time, in fact.

He quickly got us a table, thanks to Edward flirting with a waitress. Which, might I add, wasn't all that necessary, since they weren't that busy. I think he just wanted to get my attention and piss me off. It worked.

She quickly brought a basket of bread that seemed larger than the ones at the other tables. She gave us both glasses of water, but she'd neglected to put even a single cube of ice in mine. What was it about this asshole that made women go gaga insane over him? I didn't understand it. He was hot, but not that hot. Sexy, but not _that_ sexy.

Sure his pale skin was actually perfect and smooth. And, okay, I had to admit that his golden eyes were hauntingly beautiful like stars. And so what if his copper hair was just the right length to frame his already amazing cheekbones…

What was the _matter_ with me?! I was sitting there blankly staring at this guy's cheekbones and I didn't even notice that he was now trying to get my attention so I could order my drink and food! I was criticizing the waitress for going mad after he flirted a bit, but I was going mad just looking at him! It was infuriating.

"Coke and penne a la vodka, please," I said quickly, not even glancing at my menu.

"Is a Pepsi alright?" the waitress asked politely.

"No," I replied, unintentionally sharply. Immediately realizing my mistake, I muttered, "Mountain Dew instead…"

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" she asked, ignoring me to turn back to Edward. She laid a manicured hand on his shoulder gently, smiling ever so sweet as her blond hair slid over a shoulder. She looked like a college student, but it still bothered me (for God knows why) that she would flirt so shamelessly with him.

"He's underage," I mumbled, making sure it was loud enough for her to hear. Her face changed shades immediately to a bright red.

"I could've sworn…" she gasped, pulling her hand up to her open mouth.

"My girlfriend is right. I'm only seventeen." I tightened when I heard him call me his girlfriend. My face grew warm and I was sure I was as bright as the waitress was. I kicked him lightly under the table. He barely flinched.

"I'll get you your food right away," the waitress said, hurrying away. I noticed him hold back a laugh as she scurried back into the kitchen with embarrassment. I was too peeved to see the humor in the situation. Never the less, it wasn't long before he turned back to me. In his bipolar-like behavior, he was definitely the more cheery of his two personalities at that moment. This was sort of a relief, except I knew he could snap in a moment and switch back to Broody McGrumpypants.

"You know, as much as we talk, I don't really know that much about you," he said, leaning into his hands.

"And I don't intend to tell you anything about myself. Not until you explain more about yourself," I demanded. "It's the least you can do for all you put me through."

"And what would that be? Saving your life twice?" he said, a little sharper than I believed he intended to.

"Saving me and then acting like that means you own me!" I shouted, slamming my hand on the table. I drew some attention, so I leaned back in my seat and tried to calm down.

"You can't stand me ignoring you, you can't stand me paying attention to you, what is it you want? I just don't understand!" Finally, the stoic boy was showing me some emotion.

"It's not that I mind you paying attention. You just… You don't understand people all that well do you?" I asked. He frowned and leaned back like I had, crossing his arms in frustration.

"Okay, I'll let you in on a secret." He looked around himself and said, just loud enough for me to hear, "I read minds." I almost laughed and called him insane, but he was dead serious.

"Oh yeah?" I looked around myself. "What are these people thinking about?"

"See that guy with the super attractive red-head?" he said, pointing to a table not too far from our own. The guy had thick glasses and a large mole on his cheek. He was thin, but not in a very attractive way. His arms were clearly longer than they should be. The red-head with the perfect perm, ruby lips, pearl smile, and emerald eyes was clearly far out of his league. I hoped he was just lucky, he didn't look like a mean guy.

"He's thinking how lucky he is to have her. He's considering proposing. She's thinking that all the surgery paid off, and now he's actually interested in her," he said. I looked over the girl again. Her look wasn't really overdone. She seemed naturally beautiful. I wondered what she must have looked like before. God. That made me so upset. Here was this mess of a guy and she still feels she has to change everything about her just to please him? I wanted to hit the guy for not noticing her before she made whatever changes she'd made.

"And them?" Edward said, pointing to a table of three. One was a man, dark skin and crooked teeth. The other two were women, one Asian and one black, both about average looking. "Let's just say he's getting laid and they're getting paid."

"Okay, that's not something I wanted to know about," I said, averting my eyes from the group in disgust. "I believe you, alright? You read minds. Whoop-de-doodly-doo." I whirled my finger in the air for added emphasis. "What's your point?"

"I can read minds, so it's become hard for me to understand people like you. When someone shows up with a more complex or advanced mind, I can't read it. Some people's brains have adapted to block my powers. Others just have nothing going on. And in your case, there's too _much_ going on. You're always thinking, always analyzing, and always pondering something. There's so much data being churned up there in your noggin that I can't tell what's actually being said."

"So, I'm too _smart_ for you to read my mind? Not too stupid?" I said.

"It proves that there's not just air in your skull," he said, smirking at me.

"Sweet," I murmured. "I see your problem though. You obviously rely on your power to understand people too much. That must be why you don't _like_ most people."

"Jessica isn't as fond of you as she pretends, I can tell you that. Angela really does like you, but she's jealous of how brave you look in her eyes. She wishes she had the guts to dress any way she'd like," Edward said. I frowned. It wasn't really his business to tell me that. Yet, I held my tongue that time.

We continued with just friendly conversation for a while. It was pleasant, and it never got awkward or difficult again until we disagreed over the fourth Indiana Jones movie. Even then, we ended up just laughing when we started talking about aliens. We stayed, even once I'd finished eating. I just got glass after glass of Mountain Dew, which was making me sugar high, and stayed to chat with him.

But Edward couldn't keep it pleasant forever.

"Your dad is still alive and living somewhere, right?" he asked. I automatically tightened, though I tried not to let it show.

"He's alive, yes."

"Then, why are you here with your uncle? Not that I'd rather you be far away with your dad," he said, implying he actually liked having me around, "but wouldn't you much rather be living with him?"

I sighed. He'd told me about his mind reading, was it really so hard for me to give at least a vague answer to his question? Yes, it was "so hard" for me. In fact, I really did not want to. But for some reason, I decided it was best. Heck, maybe it would be better to let someone know than to keep it bottled up forever.

"He remarried. He has a family and kids. I think I even heard a dog in the background the last time we got in contact with each other. He was taken away from me because they thought he was hurting my mother and me, but he wasn't. They found that out recently, and they said I could live with him if I so chose. But I felt like I'd be a burden on them.

"I don't just mean that they'd have to pay for food, clothes, and college. From what I understand they're pretty well off. I mean I've got _baggage._ Being around dad would bring up that baggage, making it hard for his wife and kids. I refuse to be the dark horse of the family or the nasty coffee stain on the carpet that they just hope people won't notice. I won't be that to them. So my other option was Forks and Uncle Charlie."

He sat, staring at the table as if something about it had caught and held his attention. I don't think Edward even knew how to react. How often is it that you meet someone with issues like mine? (Hopefully it's not too often, unless you're a licensed therapist.)

"There's our waiter," he said, sitting up straight. "We should get the check." Better to avoid the subject altogether, I guess. Right then, I figured it was a pretty good idea on his part.

* * *

So hopefully I can get in a few more chapters this upcoming week to save and have for when too much time passes.

Mirra: I'm messed up.

Yup, that's the gist of it.

Edward: … *hugs Mirra*

Mirra: *sigh* Thanks author, for being so NICE to me. *rolls eyes*


	10. Trust

I'll start with saying that yes, the plan to write a bunch of chapters ahead of time fell through miserably. Mostly because I write best when I'm motivated, and I simply wasn't motivated. So I apologize for taking this long. AP testing is done, but unlike I had hoped, that didn't free up much of my time. I've still got projects, finals, and other fun stuff to freak out about. Plus I'm sick _again_. If that wasn't enough Pokémon is taking over my life thanks to peer pressure. Ignore what they tell you about peer pressure for drugs, its those addictive video games with cute fuzzy creatures you really need to look out for.

So I apologize for that wall-o-text and the fact that I had to stay up all night hopped up on Mountain Dew to get a chapter done. Do you love me now?

* * *

_Recap: He sat, staring at the table as if something about it had caught and held his attention. I don't think Edward even knew how to react. How often is it that you meet someone with issues like mine? (Hopefully it's not too often, unless you're a licensed therapist.)_

_"There's our waiter," he said, sitting up straight. "We should get the check." Better to avoid the subject altogether, I guess. Right then, I figured it was a pretty good idea on his part._

I tried to speak multiple times before we got in the car together. Every time I thought of something to say, it seemed stupid. He didn't bother speaking either. I got my wish, he wasn't talking to me. Sadly I got it late, so when I actually wanted him to speak, he wouldn't. He was like a dog that was terrible at learning new tricks.

To fill the silence, I reached for the radio. I turned it on, and quickly realized that Edward liked his music at deafening volumes. I snapped back to the volume control, at the same time he did, surprised by the sudden noise. Our hands smacked clumsily into each other. Sudden chills ran up and down my spine. His hands were freezing. Even in the cold, his hands were abnormally ice-like. He'd already turned down the radio so I could hear myself think and he could hear me speak.

"Are you… cold?" I asked. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"Not really, why?"

"You feel cold."

"My hands are always cold."

"Are you sure? Cause that wasn't just cold. That was frozen lake cold. Slushie from 7-11 cold. Iceman of the X-men cold."

"I get it. My hand is cold," he half grunted, pressing his palms against the steering wheel. I twiddled my thumbs, wishing I had gloves to offer him. It was really odd to obsess over cold hands, but it was getting my mind off of the other things I could've been thinking about. That alone probably saved my sanity.

"You know what? I think I'll get you some gloves for your birthday. When's your birthday?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you _mean_ you don't know?"

"It's… I…" He had to think for a moment, so I knew whatever he was going to say was a lie. "When I was adopted, there was no real birth certificate. So I don't know what day I was born on."

"Well then when do you celebrate it?" He laughed.

"I don't." This conversation was going nowhere, which bugged me. Like Curious George or Sherlock Holmes, I couldn't pass up something mysterious or shiny. (I'm pretty sure Holmes liked shiny things.)

"Why not?"

"Why do you care?"

"I want to get you a present to be able to celebrate your birth and the fact that you're alive and able to save my life from danger!" I shouted in frustration. He paused before leaning towards me with a confident smirk.

"If that's your roundabout way of saying 'Thank you,' then you're welcome." I groaned. I squished down into my seat like a grumpy little kid and pouted. I was more frustrated than before, but somehow happier, too. Maybe it was a sign of me becoming a sadist or a masochist or something, but the arguing was somewhat enjoyable. It's like a bickering old couple, except I wouldn't compare us to a couple.

It felt like it took a few extra hours to get home, even with Edward's reckless driving. I hopped out of the car quickly. Before shutting the door behind me, I turned around and leaned down so I could stare him in the eye.

"Here's what I'll do. I'll pick a birthday for you. You'll know it's your birthday when you get your present. Got it?" He looked at me, bewildered for a moment. I pulled myself up quickly, a little worried about my cleavage, and marched off to my house. Before I reached the door, he popped up from his side of the car.

"Do you trust me?" he shouted. It felt silly, having a line often taken with such dramatic context in movies suddenly yelled almost hoarsely at me from a strange pale boy in his silver Volvo. I had to giggle a little before turning around.

"Honestly? Not really. Do you trust me?"

"I shouldn't, but I think I do." I smiled at him, but this time not mockingly. It was tenderer, as if my smile had been pounded so much with a meat tenderizer that it was soft rather than hard. "Is that invitation to sit together at lunch still open?"

"If you can stand being in my inferior presence," I said with a laugh. He only smiled back at me in response, so I guessed that it was a "yes." It was odd being in this push and pull of friendly and bitter, but it was all so natural. For whatever reason, I was drawn to Edward. And he was drawn to me.

Charlie had fallen asleep on the couch, phone near his head. He knew I would be getting home late, and he was usually very relaxed on curfew. Yet, he still had his father moments, and staying by the phone in case of some emergency was something more father-like for him. I decided it was best not to wake him, so I just turned off the T.V. and tossed a throw blanket over him.

Getting up to my room, I tossed my bag on my bed, suddenly remembering why it was heavier than usual. I wanted to smack myself, feeling like a giant idiot for forgetting why I'd gone to Port Angeles in the first place. All that danger, Italian food, and somewhat awkward flirting distracted me from trying to prove that there was one or more vampires attending my school. Especially since the awkward flirting was with the possible vamp in question.

I found the book I'd bought as a present for Jacob and put that on my desk to wrap later. Then I took the Quileute History book and cracked it open to the page I'd marked before; the one about the Cold Ones. Setting the mood, I grabbed a flashlight out of the closet (Charlie had millions of them and spare batteries in case of emergencies) and flicked off the main lights. I leapt under the covers of my bed and put the book to rest on my pillow. The dim light rested on the page and I started to read.

_The Cold Ones are legendary creatures known to have feasted on the blood of humans…_

I skipped a little bit, remembering enough from my conversation with Jacob.

_Cold Ones are known to avoid very bright areas. They never sleep and are never seen eating human food. Their eyes change color depending on how much blood they've been able to consume, and how fresh and nutritious this blood was for them. Mostly these creatures can be identified by their pale, cold skin._

I was hooked. I had to read more. All signs were pointing to "Edward is a blood sucking creature of the night." It was terrifying and shamefully exciting all at once.

_The Cold Ones are a serious threat. They possess inhuman abilities which make them virtually unstoppable. They are known for their super strength and speed, and appear to have many different abilities that can be hard to determine. They can and will kill you before you even discover what they are and what they are after. Even if you do manage to find this out, it is probably already too late._

I closed the book and flicked off the flashlight before placing both on my bedside table. Whoever wrote that must have taken "Ominous Writing 101" in college as an elective. I knew that vampires were dangerous, and had pretty good proof that I knew one; possibly an entire clan. Never the less, I knew I was a liar. Foolishly and irrationally, I trusted Edward with my life.

* * *

I nearly forgot how much fun this could be once I really got into it. Man I miss writing. Well, I've got lots of projects planned besides normal school work, so here's to hoping I can get past all of that and at least get in a few paragraphs a day for you guys.

Please review and watch for more if you haven't already! And suggest this to friends because I like to get feedback from many different people!

Mirra: And she's an attention whore.

AM NOT.

Mirra: Yeah, you totally are.

Eddie-kins, come on. Back me up on this one.

Edward: I think it's safer if I don't get involved.

COWARD!


	11. Truth

Wow, another update? And so soon? Wasn't there something that rhymes with "quirk" that I'm supposed to be doing? Well, yeah, but this is like the third or fourth night in a row that I stayed up until about six AM. I'm turning into a vampire. I am _not_ going to like waking up early come Monday. Oh well. JUST READ THIS AND REVIEW IT PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

_Recap: I closed the book and flicked off the flashlight before placing both on my bedside table. Whoever wrote that must have taken "Ominous Writing 101" in college as an elective. I knew that vampires were dangerous, and had pretty good proof that I knew one; possibly an entire clan. Never the less, I knew I was a liar. Foolishly and irrationally, I trusted Edward with my life._

I didn't see Edward until lunch the next day, as usual. He spotted me in the line for lunch, grabbing a piece of pizza. He smiled, which I assumed was supposed to make me go weak in the knees, but I just smiled back. He couldn't know that I knew his secret, not yet. Especially not when there were tons of other humans around, unaware of the monster walking among them.

"Not hungry again, Edward?" I said.

"Special diet. I eat it the period before lunch since I have a free then." I nodded, accepting the excuse for the moment.

"Should we sit with my friends or your family?"

"My family doesn't like you, and I'm not so fond of a lot of your so-called friends. Why don't we just sit apart from everyone? I'd take you outside if it weren't pouring rain."

"Yeah, it does that here." He motioned for me to follow him once I'd gotten my lunch, then we walked briskly to an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria. We passed my usual seat, and I waved to my friends before pointing at Edward. They understood. It was hard not to laugh after spotting the look of utter shock on Lauren's face. I winked mockingly in her direction, milking every last bit out of the moment that I could.

Edward was acting gentlemanly enough to wait for me to sit before he did, not having a chair to pull out for me since the benches were attached to the tables. I sat and started quietly chewing my food. He wasn't talking. I shifted in my seat a little and swallowed, wondering if he wanted me to talk first or if he was just waiting for me to finish eating. Still, he said nothing, merely studying my face.

"Edward?" I finally spoke, getting his attention.

"Yes?"

"Well, I just assumed you wanted to sit together to talk and you're not saying a word. Is there something on your mind?" I questioned.

"Not really. Actually I was trying to see if I could unscramble the complex thoughts in your head, but it still seems like encrypted codes that I can't break through. Your brain's got some awesome firewall installed," he joked. I sighed and continued eating.

"My thoughts aren't that interesting," I insisted, swallowing another piece of pizza. "Getting through the firewall isn't really worth all that much effort."

"I'll be the one to judge that, once I make it through." I raised an eyebrow but kept eating. I wanted him to talk, not just to fill the silence, but to check for fangs or any trace of them.

"So, what are your plans after high school? You doing the whole college gig?"

"Probably." I couldn't check that thoroughly if he had only one word answers. I had to come up with something better to talk about.

"What kind of music are you into?" I asked, hoping this would get more than a one or two word answer out of him.

"That was a jump."

"What do you mean?"

"From college to music?"

"Like you, I'm trying to figure out what's going on in that noggin of yours. I can't read minds, so I'm completely handicapped." He nodded, believing the lie, or at least taking it as nothing harmful. I was glad he _couldn't_ read my mind; otherwise he'd know what I was looking for and resist speaking even more. Or worse, he'd attack so I couldn't reveal his secret to anyone. I tried to shove that unsettling image from my mind, keeping a confident smile on my face at all times.

"Okay, so, music. I mostly like just quiet classical stuff. But if I'm in the mood, I like classic rock and some alternative stuff, too. The only music I refuse to listen to is rap. Not that it's all awful, it's just it isn't really something you just listen to. I'd rather have a violin medley to just close my eyes and let my mind drift off," he said, a calm smile on his face.

"I get that." No fangs. I was seriously hoping they were just fangs that popped out like in some vampire flicks. Just teeth was boring.

I suddenly wondered why I hadn't brought a stake, or at least a cross, to defend myself. It was likely he'd be pretty mad once he realized I knew. Even if it wouldn't affect him, at least I'd feel safer. Maybe I could get some garlic from the cafeteria…

"What kind of music are you into?" he asked. "I'd assume metal from your style, but I could always be wrong."

"I like metal, sure, but my taste can vary. I like lots of different kinds of rock and techno, some classical, even some pop… Mostly I'll listen to anything with really good lyrics and an awesome melody."

We continued to chat (and in my case eat) until the bell rung for next period. I stood and brought my tray to the trash, when Edward came up behind me, resting a hand on the inset of my waist and leaning his lips close to my ear. I gasped softly from the unexpected close contact.

"Meet me by my car after school once it's sunny again. There's something I'd like to show you, okay?" I nodded stiffly and held my breath, waiting for him to leave. He released me and I gasped again. The moment was intense enough that it left me too afraid to speak. I hated him for making my heart jump like that. I hated him for making me blush so intensely. I hated him for making me want to see him more. I hated that I liked him.

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I figured I wasn't thinking rationally anymore. So, those who think irrationally might as well do somewhat irrational things! I rushed to my locker, grabbing the clear rain slicker Charlie told me was most appropriate for life in Forks, and then ran to my truck. I spent the rest of my day at a small store looking for cool, velvety looking curtains. I had to get my mind off of him before it drove me bonkers. It was already driving me bonkers!

I hated him so much that I liked him, and was starting to think that I liked him so much that I loved him. I didn't want to be attached to him. Not just because Edward was a blood sucking monster, but because he was _Edward._ Liking him meant… I wasn't sure what it meant, but I was sure it couldn't be anything good. Besides, if he really was so unattainable, then he couldn't possibly want me. Yet, if he did like me back, what would that mean for me? I couldn't exactly skip through the halls holding hands with a vampire that might decide one day that I'm more of a snack than a girlfriend.

The curtains I got were awesome. I got home before Charlie, as usual, but I didn't bother writing a fake excuse note. I figured Forks would, at most, give me a slap on the wrist and gossip about what horrible things I probably did – dealing drugs and prostituting myself to creepy old men – while I was gone for the last few periods of the school day. Perfect attendance wasn't at the top of my list.

I waited for another sunny day, which didn't take long. It was the Friday before Christmas vacation started, strangely enough. Sure enough, the Cullen's were away while the sun was shining, but after school I spotted that familiar shiny Volvo. Close by his car was the red-haired menace himself, leaning against a tree in the shade. He was wearing sunglasses and a large overcoat. I rolled my eyes, realizing that vampires were supposed to hate sunlight. In Buffy they would burst into fire from direct contact, so he had to protect himself. He probably carried a parasol around if he had to walk around in the sun to get something.

"You play hooky but show up to see me? I'm flattered," I said as I approached him in the shade of the tree.

"Special circumstances," he said with a shrug, twirling around. He began walking deeper into the forest near the school. "This forest stretches throughout Forks. We can even make it to your house under the cover of these trees. Or my house for that matter."

"Is that what you're showing me? Cause that's not too special. Unless you actually live in a castle."

"Well, it's big, but it's not a castle or a mansion. Not technically anyway," he said very nonchalantly. He was being incredibly serious, which bugged me. I liked him… I liked talking to him most when he would joke with me and act like every word I said mattered to him. When he was serious like this, it was like he'd lost all respect and chivalry in his bones.

He stopped suddenly after another long period of awkward silence. I nearly bumped into him, not predicting the stop. He turned around to face me.

"I asked you yesterday if you trusted me," he said. I didn't respond. He cleared his throat then started again. "You said… no. But I trust you. Let me ask you one more time, do you trust me?"

I didn't need to think about it this time. "Yes." I was insane. I was hypnotized by his gaze. Actually, it was possible that I _was_ hypnotized. It's a vampire thing.

"What I'm about to tell you is a bit hard to believe. But I swear to you, I wouldn't lie or joke about this. I need to tell you because I'm becoming attached, which is altogether too dangerous for you. What I am is not what you might think." I shook my head.

"I think I know," I managed to choke out, even through all my nerves. He grimaced.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "And you believe it?" Another nod. "Then… say it."

"V-" I paused. Did I really believe it? The creature, the person right in front of me was some mythical beast that murdered and slaughtered humans? I closed my eyes and bit my lip. Why couldn't _he_ just say it? It would be so much _easier_ that way! I hated him. I hated him with all my might.

"Vampire," I spat, the sound of disgust falling from my lips.

"You don't seem scared," he noted.

"I am, don't let me fool you. But I trust you." My eyes were still shut, but less tightly. Looking at him was distracting me. "Mostly I just… you _kill_ people, don't you? Even if they're just people with nothing left to live for, those are _lives_ you take. I can't allow that."

"I don't drink the blood of humans. Carlisle taught me to drink the blood of animals instead. We have to feed more often, and we aren't as strong as normal vampires, but the worst harm we do is to animals."

"PETA would be on your asses so fast if they knew about you," I joked. I peeked with one eye to see if he had smiled at the joke, since I didn't hear a laugh from him. He had. I closed my eye again.

"Mirra, please, open your eyes. I don't want to think that you're too disgusted by what I am to even look at me anymore," he said, voice trailing off.

"Oh no, it's not that!" I burst, opening my eyes again. "You're just kind of… really pretty. In a more manly way, of course." He laughed that time.

"Sometimes I forget. I was more of an average Joe before I turned. Had green eyes and freckles, too. Total ginger kid." I smiled, picturing him as an awkward nerdy kid with brown speckles covering his pale face.

"There's a lot I want to ask you," I said. "Like, for one, how old are you really?"

"Old. Very old. Let's just say I've been dead for about 100 years."

"So you're _over_ 100 years old?" I asked him, rocking back and forth in my boots.

"Yes."

"That's sort of…" A bunch of words popped into my head, weird being the first. Awkward and strange also joined in on that little brainstorm. I'll never know what possessed my lips to utter _that_ word. "Kinky."

He looked just as surprised as I did for a moment, then he started howling with laughter. I chuckled awkwardly at first, but his laughter was not only beautiful, but infectious. For a while we just stood there with each other, laughing over how stupid that had sounded.

"Of all…" he paused to laugh some more, "…the reactions… I expected… that was pretty much the last thing I would have thought you'd say!" Soon we'd both calmed down and I was left with a giant blush on my face and butterflies in my stomach.

"So what about the sun? You guys avoid it for a reason, right?" I questioned.

"Yeah. And, um, my entire family is vampires. You caught that right?"

"Yup."

"Okay, anyway, that's what I wanted to show you. Follow me," he said with a wave of his hand. We started to walk again as he continued to talk. "The sun usually gives us seriously bad sunburns. After too long, our skin starts to boil and scorch. It kind of, melts us. So, a long time ago, Carlisle and some other vampire scientists got together to create a special kind of vampire sun block. SPF a million or something. Every test they did could only delay the boiling and make the burns less severe. Then Carlisle had the idea to add something to make it reflect UV rays. I'm not sure how it works, but… you'll see."

We continued on until we reached a small clearing. He removed his t-shirt and I immediately went red from the sight of his bare chest.

"Um, not that I hate that you are undressing yourself, but… why are you undressing yourself?" I asked hesitantly.

"I figure it's better to show you like this." Of course, he just _had_ to be lightly muscled in the way that it was hot and not to the point of being super creepy and weird like some body builders can be. I tried to restrain my thoughts so I wouldn't start imagining the rest of him. What was actually there in front of me was distracting enough.

He looked away from me and out into that open, sun-filled space. He looked back to me and smiled.

"Don't laugh _too_ much, okay?" he said with a nervous smile. Then he took the couple of steps separating him and the bright sunny area and allowed the sunlight to hit his skin.

* * *

Aren't I just horribly evil? Well, not really, since you all know what happens (I assume). Anyway, yes, that's the best excuse I could come up with for that. It is Twilight, and they're infamous for the sparkling, so I had to de-fruitify it but I could only do that to a point. That's why this is a challenge. It's not _supposed_ to be easy to adapt the biggest piece of crap literature ever took and dress it up to look like art.

In any case, just be glad there's another update so soon. Will you review now? PLEASE? I want to know if you like it. Not hearing anything makes me worry my older readers got tired of waiting or bored with the story and decided to move on to bigger and better fics!

Mirra: PLEASE GOD JUST GIVE HER A REVIEW. She won't stop whining until you do and I LIVE INSIDE HER MIND. It's awful enough up here without the constant whining.


	12. Heartbreak and Happiness

Since I'll be leaving for vacation in Seattle in just a few hours, I decided to finish up this chapter! Hello and goodbye to readers new and old! Hope you guys are enjoying the summer and that you will also enjoy this chapter!

I also got an ipod touch, so that helps with the plane ride. Can you say Peggle addiction? I sure can…

* * *

Recap: _He looked away from me and out into that open, sun-filled space. He looked back to me and smiled._

"_Don't laugh too much, okay?" he said with a nervous smile. Then he took the couple of steps separating him and the bright sunny area and allowed the sunlight to hit his skin._

"This… this is what I look like in the sun." I stared at him for a minute. His white skin was now shimmering and glittering with a brilliance that rivaled the best of engagement rings. It took a minute for me to open my mouth.

"Glitter skin? You're a walking _disco ball?_"

He shot me a look. "At least I can actually survive in the sun." I let my head droop, and then looked up to him with apology. "Now you get it. It's embarrassing. It also wears off faster when we're in the sun more. But don't let any of this mislead you. We are dangerous killers and, as much as we try, we still long for human blood. And you… well, to me you're like a giant pizza with just the right toppings. Half the time you look more like food than a friend."

I shuddered a bit. I was getting seriously scared. I didn't want to hear much more.

"Why are you telling me this?" I questioned, looking away again. He hopped down and out of the sun, closer to me. Close enough to touch my face. I flinched in sudden fear that I _would _get to see fangs after all.

"Because I need you to be afraid. I need you to understand why this – you and I – it cannot possibly work out without someone getting hurt. Most likely it would be you, and then, in turn, my whole family. Every time there's an incident, we're forced to leave," he told me. I didn't have to see his face to tell that he was wearing a grave expression on it.

"By incidents you mean you've killed people?" I almost didn't want to hear the answer. No, that's a mistake; I definitely didn't want to know the truth about that certain question.

"We all have killed at least one person. Even my mother and father have killed before. This whole 'vegetarian' idea is Carlisle's idea, but only because of his power. He can sometimes share the emotions of a person, literally stepping into their shoes. He can also transmit an emotion to a person. He can make them happy when they don't want to be, so powerfully sad that they fall on the floor weeping, unable to do anything but cry, or he can make them violently angry so they lash out at anyone who comes near them. It's a dangerous power to everyone, including him. He would feel the pain, the regrets of the people dying in his arms. He would feel death, essentially.

Knowing how it felt to die, he decided not to kill people any longer. The good thing is his powers only work on people. Otherwise he would die from starvation." I could see him shake his head out of the corner of my eye. "The point is, we don't all have that weakness. That hesitation. My siblings, my mother, and I don't really feel their pain, even though we can recognize it. We can kill much easier than he can. I've even considered drinking you dry once."

That was the moment where I was supposed to run screaming for help. They did it in all the B-movies. Those blonde bimbos would trip pathetically, but they'd keep running anyway. Even if they knew they wouldn't out run the villain, that they simply couldn't, they'd sprint through the dense, now darkening forest. Yet, I didn't. My fear pinned my feet solidly to the cold ground. My throat was dry and I couldn't gather enough nerve to make a single sound.

"Mirra, I don't want to leave Forks. My family is comfortable here and we're safe. As long as the two of us stay separated, it can stay that way. We've only got junior and senior year to finish up. Then, we're fine. I leave for 'college' and you go on with your life. We part ways, move apart, and it ends. I want to be friends, trust me I would love a friend besides Alice or Jasper, but I can't do that."

"What should I do then?" I said in a whisper.

"Stay away from me and the rest of my family."

"But I know too much. What if I talk? Not that I would, but…" I gulped.

"Like I told you before. I trust you. It's me I don't trust. And you should probably stop trusting me, too." He pulled back on his shirt and started to walk back the way we'd come, and I followed. He brought us back to the school so I could drive home. We were silent, as one might expect. He didn't look at me, and I stared mindlessly at his back, not letting it register in my brain that the back I was staring at belonged to him.

I felt crazy. I wasn't myself anymore. I drove home like a zombie, just without the hunger for brains and human flesh. There I sat, hands on the wheel, a couple blocks from my house, waiting for some invisible green light to get my foot back on the pedal. There was no traffic, just my lone van on the side of the road, the rain finally returning and greeting me with soft smacking on the roof. I pulled over, and stepped out.

I arrived home an hour after that, soaked straight through. Charlie did the whole "worried father" routine, telling me I could have caught my death and that I should have brought an umbrella knowing the weather. Even if it was snowing, it wouldn't have been optimal.

I remembered, at the sight of the brightly lit tree placed awkwardly in the living room (I had insisted on the den, but Charlie decided he wanted to show off his first tree in years to the neighbors) that it was Christmas vacation now. It would be a modest holiday, due to Charlie's income, but it was a holiday none-the-less. I wanted to feel more spirited, full of holiday cheer and what-not, but all I felt was empty. Hollowed out like a chocolate Easter rabbit. And it was the completely wrong holiday.

After Charlie's quick lecture about weather preparedness, I ran up to my room to sink into my bed. I decided eating a month-old granola bar I had shoved into my book bag was satisfying enough for dinner. So I was left alone for the rest of the night with my thoughts.

I was in love with the guy I hated. In love with the guy I was terrified of. In love with the guy who could kill me, and would probably enjoy it, too. It sickened me to know how stupid I was being. I let myself do that. I let it happen. I didn't even know how he really felt about me. He said he'd like to be friends, but had to stay away due to the fact that he also wanted to suck all the blood out of my body. I couldn't stop myself from remembering that Lady Gaga song I heard on the radio.

"That boy is a monster? Huh," I scoffed at Gaga, remembering the words. "Miss Gaga, you have absolutely no idea what its like."

Imagine my surprise when one of the monsters themselves popped up at my door step on Christmas Eve. It wasn't Edward, which relieved and annoyed me simultaneously, but instead it was a tall, dark haired woman. Her body was a flattering pear shape, and her dark brown locks waved down just a bit past her shoulders. She wore a blue dress, which accented the sharp, golden eyes she had. I knew as soon as I saw those eyes and pale skin that she was a Cullen. I could also tell she was the mother, because she was slightly older and didn't go to school with the rest of them.

Charlie and I had been huddled downstairs watching Christmas specials on T.V. I had forced Charlie to answer the door, since I was too busy huddling under a blanket near the heater in our den to get up. So he left his cozy fleece blanket and greeted Mrs. Cullen with a shivering smile.

"Pleasure seeing you, Esme! Happy holidays!" he said with a boisterous laugh.

"Happy holidays to you too, Charlie. I was actually stopping by to deliver something for Mirra. Is she home?" the woman asked. In her hands, she held a large package wrapped in newspaper and tied with ordinary string. I had shuffled up the stairs, clinging my blanket, to peek up at the strange woman. I felt ill prepared for a visit from anyone as lovely as her. My black hair was scruffy and tangled, and my pale face was red from a cold standing in the rain had earned me.

"I don't think she'd want to brave the weather out there with the nasty cold she got just before break. Why don't you come inside where it's warm and I can get her for you?" Esme nodded and thanked him. Charlie offered the classy woman a warm drink, but she declined, insisting she had picky taste. Only I could really comprehend what that meant.

Charlie noticed me atop the steps before I could slink back down to the warm den. I begged him to at least let me get a brush or something before meeting her, but he simply whipped the warm blanket off my small body and urged me on. I tugged at my baggy t-shirt and adjusted my sweatpants. I turned back once more, pleading him to let me get a comb, but he pointed stubbornly at the couch where Esme had settled herself and raised his eyebrows, as if that was all that needed to be said. I heaved a sigh, and dragged my feet to emphasize my displeasure.

I straightened up once I could tell I was in her sight. "Hello, I'm Mirra. Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen," I said politely, holding out my hand. She firmly grasped it with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Please, just call me Esme. I hear you got sick. Are you feeling alright?" she asked. I could tell she had that maternal instinct that made her concerned with all matters involving people younger than her. I assumed that included Charlie, since her face did not reveal how many days she'd been walking the Earth.

"I'm alright, just a runny nose and sore throat. Nothing fatal," I assured her. I wasn't used to this feeling. I wasn't used to having an older woman worry about me, wanting to take me into her arms and hold me like a baby. My mother was nothing like that. It was warming, nice, and new.

"I brought a few things from the family for you. Not all of us got something, but it's sort of a thank you for being so kind to Edward these past few months. I hope we even see you at the house someday." I wasn't sure why she would say that. Surely Edward had told her we weren't going to be hanging out anymore. She must have known that I already knew the big secret about them.

"Oh, well, Edward didn't seem too happy about us being friends."

"Nonsense Miranda!" Charlie said, using my full name to send the message that he was being very serious. "That Edward could probably use a friend, from what I hear. Hardly anyone ever approaches any of those poor kids. I'd hate to think that they would be so outcast in this town."

"Yes, really. I think Edward was much too nervous before. Now I can assure you that he's perfectly willing to be friends. He's just not used to having that kind of thing with a person." I stared into her eyes. I couldn't look away. The feeling I was getting from her remained. I was calm about every word, hung on every single syllable. It was overwhelming how much trust I felt I could put in her.

"Anyway," she said, the spell breaking, "This package is for you. It has something from me, my husband, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. Rosalie said she simply couldn't find something befitting of someone so kind."

"You mean the blonde girl?"

"Yes."

"Oh," I muttered quietly. I saw the look she got when she looked at me, filled with such disgust. Rosalie didn't like me. That much was clear. But Esme's smile told me not to fret, there's nothing to worry about. And I listened.

"Well, I'd better be off. You should open that later tonight, in your room. Charlie doesn't mind if he doesn't see everything, right Charlie?" My guardian only nodded in agreement. We were both captivated by the lovely woman. She left us both in a daze, unsure of what exactly had just happened.

Still, I took the package up to my room, waiting for night to come so I could tear it open. I smelled something baked inside, and couldn't wait to dig into it. At precisely 11, once I heard Charlie's loud snores flowing down the hall, I shut my door and sat Indian-style on my bed in front of my present.

I gently untied the string then not-so-gently ripped apart the paper surrounding the gifts. The first thing I noticed was a Tupperware container with fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies. The container had somehow managed to keep them warm so the chocolate was still like molten lava, just the way it should be in a cookie. I couldn't resist humming with pleasure and delight from the taste. I knew those must have been from Esme.

Next was a box, which I could tell instantly from the look of it had some sort of jewelry inside. Alice had carefully scripted her name on the outside. I opened it and found a beautiful necklace with black beads and one lovely diamond in the middle. It was fancy enough to be formal, but simple enough for casual wear. I was convinced Edward's sister was a shopping genius.

Emmett's gift wasn't as fancy, but was thoughtful anyway. It was a t-shirt that read "VAMPIRES SUCK" and had a picture of bloody fangs below the text. He'd also taped a cheap set of plastic fangs on top, scribbling his name on the tape. It was enough to make me giggle. He seemed so out of place amongst the very high-class family, and obviously had a great sense of humor.

Jasper's gift was an old, rusted knife, protected in a leather sheath. He had written a whole note, explaining that this was an artifact he kept from the Civil War. Jasper had also apologized for being in the Confederacy, keeping in mind my New York origins. I laughed again and mentally made a note that I would have to tell him he was forgiven for that momentary lapse in judgment.

Carlisle's gifts were practical and, again, forced me to stifle a booming laugh that surely would have woken the sleeping beast in the next room. One of his was a pack of band aids. Just what someone would expect from a doctor, I suppose. It must've been the hour, because I thought that was hilarious. He also packed in a copy of some notes he'd written from studying vampires. He explained in a note that he believed it was best to be aware of what they could do, if ever I needed to protect myself. "Better safe than sorry" he wrote in stunning calligraphy.

Finally, at the bottom, lay Edward's gift for me. It was specially wrapped. Attached was a full letter for me:

_Mirra,_

_Let me explain, since I'm sure this whole thing is confusing. Alice found out with a vision what I had gone to tell you, and went to tell Esme and Carlisle. I was basically busted by my very nosy sister. That's the bad news._

_The good news is that they actually _want_ me to have a relationship with you. Carlisle felt my feelings towards you, and decided it was safer to keep the "tempting fruit" (his words, not mine) close at hand, rather than far away. He told me that keeping you far would probably be more torturous and aggravating, making me snap easier. Plus, he claims to trust me. He says I have the best control out of our family, aside from his own self. I'm not sure I believe that, but he insisted it was true._

_While we're on the subject of me, I want to let you know, when I said I want to be your friend, that wasn't quite what I meant. You intrigue and perplex me, but you also make me feel something I haven't felt in a long time. It's different with you somehow. I won't push you if you don't feel the same, but you need to know that is how I feel towards you._

_The thing wrapped in this package is very important to me. It struck a chord in me when I first read it, and it remains important to me today. I'm sure you've read it by now, but this one is a first edition signed copy. It's extremely rare and hard to find, which is why I held onto it as long as I did._

_Love Edward_

_P.S. To answer the question I'm sure you'll have upon opening the gift, yes, Salinger was very cool to meet in person. I only wish I could have introduced you two before he passed._

Salinger? I was confused, but only momentarily. I couldn't believe it. He couldn't have possibly gotten it and met the man who wrote that amazing book. The man who wrote a book which held my attention for so long. The book with my best friend, who could understand each pain I felt in my heart, and could lead me through the city I loved so much with such a unique narrative.

I could only try to hold myself back from weeping with joy. I held in my hands a masterpiece, a work of pure art that had stood the test of time. J.D. Salinger's Catcher in the Rye, first edition and signed, was mine to keep. Something with a value in the fifty-thousands had just been given to me. I was sure the Civil War knife was a gem too, but this was simply outstanding. It was incomparable. It was perfect. It was me. It was Edward. And he had feelings for me.

I carefully brought my gifts to my desk, because I simply couldn't sleep with them in my bed. I stared one last time at the signature in the book and reread that third paragraph of his note. Sighing like the lovesick teen I was, I collapsed on my bed and kicked the air with excitement. A sneeze reminded me of my illness, so I crawled under the covers to keep warm. I fell asleep smiling like an idiot that night.

* * *

Hope you enjoy that! Yes, I know Carlisle's power is supposed to belong to Jasper, but it made more sense with the way I'm writing this. Plus, Jasper needs something more kick ass to reflect his days as a war hero. And yeah, Esme can hypnotize people. LOL.

No dialogue with Mirra this time, she's a bit lost in her memories right now. Ah, young love…


	13. Danger Party

I've been reading over my older fanfictions recently and DAMN they're crap. I've done a lot of improving so I can show up Meyer now. I'll probably just delete some older ones because they were really bad. I won't rewrite them. The stories had no where to go. There's only one I'm considering reworking but the others can just go. In any case, here's your new chapter.

* * *

_Recap: I carefully brought my gifts to my desk, because I simply couldn't sleep with them in my bed. I stared one last time at the signature in the book and reread that third paragraph of his note. Sighing like the lovesick teen I was, I collapsed on my bed and kicked the air with excitement. A sneeze reminded me of my illness, so I crawled under the covers to keep warm. I fell asleep smiling like an idiot that night._

Christmas passed with a small cheer. Apparently Forks, Washington was the last place to go for warm weather in winter, but the first for neighbors who knitted cozy sweaters. Charlie got seven (plus two scarves and one pair of mittens) and I got nine (most of them black with something embroidered into them, only one that was purple because that particular knitter could not find her black string).Charlie gave me his baby blue scarf (it was that or some sickening orange and green pattern) and gave me his old gloves. I liked the gloves because they were easier for gripping onto things and useful for snowball fights.

The break was until the third of January, so I had a little while to just relax. No responsibilities, no worries. Angela called once or twice, but we kept getting snowed in on days we'd planned to spend together. A lot of my free time I spent on AIM, sending Joan and Mel pitiful pictures of me shoveling snow so Charlie could make it to the station.

When Edward called, I wasn't all that surprised, but I was super seriously relieved. I was sure at least _one_ of their super fancy cars was sure to have four-wheel drive to manage the hilly terrain and combat the icy roads.

"Hello," he answered in his most polite voice, "is Mirra home?"

"No. I'm Charlie's imaginary friend, the only other female in the house," I joked.

"Well, I sincerely apologize," he played along, "but I was unaware that Mr. Swan even _had_ an imaginary friend."

"That's just like him. He gets so embarrassed by me that he doesn't tell anyone. It really is quite sad. I just sit here all alone waiting for him, and he doesn't even let people know I exist!" Edward laughed. I was so glad to hear his laugh again. I glanced at the mirror and noticed a blush spread across my cheeks.

"Hey, so, can I speak to Mirra now?" he said, voice velvety smooth.

"Of course. I'll just transfer your call." I paused. "This is Miranda Holdwin, how may I help you today?"

"Well, Miss Holdwin, I was simply wondering whether you were free for New Years? My family and I would love to have you over for a small celebration, planned by my sister Alice. Charlie is welcome to come as well."

"A celebration you say? I think I'd have to ask Charlie but I'm pretty sure that most of our plans included hot chocolate and a movie marathon of disaster movies," I said, remembering the stack of cheap movies I'd bought for the occasion that were sitting on the coffee table downstairs.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your plans for such a grand event," Edward said. He seemed half-serious.

"Nonsense. We can watch those silly movies any time. A party would be a lot more enjoyable and a lot more cheerful," I insisted.

"Good. Be sure to ask Charlie as soon as possible. My family will be sure to drink plenty before your visit, you know, just in case." I gulped down my nerves. I was still adjusting to the whole "my crush drinks blood" thing. It's kind of one of those big things. Actually, more like a gigantic thing.

"No worries though. We'll have normal food for you two. Vampires _can_ eat normal food, but it kind of goes right through us. I won't get into it but we try to avoid eating as much as possible," he explained.

"I see… Wouldn't it just be easier for us to eat before we arrive?" I asked. I didn't want to force them to cater to our every human need. Sure, I'd want a bathroom if vampires didn't use them, but forcing them to cook for us felt like asking for a lot.

"No, don't worry. Since I've been hanging out with you my mom's been getting seriously into baking. Those cookies she made were only the beginning. Just be warned, she's been into making weird foreign foods lately." I crossed my fingers that we wouldn't be drinking cactus juice and eating grasshoppers.

It suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't gotten them any gifts, yet they had sent me a huge package. I wouldn't let this opportunity to give something back to them pass.

"Hey, um, Ed?" I said somewhat sheepishly, "Can I ask what you guys like? I think I ought to get you guys Christmas gifts, since I'm seeing you all so soon."

"Mirra, I don't want to seem ungrateful, but there isn't a lot that you can get us that we don't already have. If you haven't noticed, we've made our wealth from selling our antique possessions and from Carlisle's many years as a doctor. I think it might be easier if you just didn't get us anything."

"But I –"

"We've lived through hundreds of birthdays, Christmases, Thanksgivings, Easters, Halloweens, etc. It stops mattering so much when there have been so many of them. Just your presence will be enough for me," he added flirtatiously. I wouldn't give up though.

"I can make something then. I'm no good at art and stink at cooking, but I can find something to give you. Maybe just something silly and stupid. Whatever you want or need, I can get it. So just, tell me what you like." I heard him sighing on the other line. I pictured him rubbing his brow in annoyance. For some reason, this still gave me some sick pleasure; tormenting him.

"Alright, fine. Alice and Esme like jewlery or anything pretty. Rose is more fancy and picky, so anything that isn't cheap will be fine. Jasper likes stuff to keep him calm since he has issues with blood. Emmett would probably go for something that makes him laugh. Carlisle doesn't care about gifts, but he likes to keep up with the times, so a magazine might be good. A _recent_ one."

"What about you?" I questioned. He groaned.

"I told you. I don't need anything, seeing you is a nice enough gift."

"Bull, that's lame. At least let me get you a gift card."

"I don't need anything."

"You might not need anything, but I want to get you something. So let me." He paused. I could tell I would win. I could just feel it in my bones. He was about to give in.

"A jacket..." he whispered.

"You want a jacket?"

"A hoodie actually. My old one ripped when I was out hunting. Just a cheap, comfy hoodie. That's all. No bells and whistles."

"What color?"

"Whatever you like."

"That would be-"

"Lemme guess, black?" I nodded. Then stupidly realized I was over the phone.

"Yes. Most likely," I said with a laugh.

We said goodbye then and hung up. Once I was done talking to him, I called Charlie at the department line to tell him about the party plan. He sounded excited about being invited to the Cullen's' luxurious home. When I told him I would be going shopping soon, he insisted that I wait for him to get home so he could also buy some nice gifts for their family. When I told him I had hoped we could go to Seattle, he promised he would take an extra day off the next day for us to go shopping. He was excited about the Pike Place Market there. He told me how local artists sold their stuff there. I figured that would be the perfect place to find Christmas gifts.

The three and a half hour drive over was worth the trip for what we found in the Market. I found great jewelry for both Esme and Alice, and something a bit expensive for Rosalie. I was trying to be the bigger person by getting something for her, even though she decided I was not important enough to get a gift for. I found funny hats shaped like animals at one stand, and remembering Emmett's bear-like body, got a black bear hat for him. Someone was selling special blankets that were made for comfort, which I decided was good for Jasper. I went to a local bookstore to get Carlisle's magazine, then returned to the market for hoodie hunting.

Though Edward told me "no bells or whistles", I searched high and low for a nice hoodie with something printed on it, at least. I was coming to the end of the artist section, nearing the produce (I could tell from the smell of stinking fish) when I saw it. The hoodie was black and extremely soft, but aside from that, it had a beautiful design of a tree with Celtic knots around it. Near the tree lay a sleeping lion. For some reason it just reminded me of him. Charlie agreed that it was perfect.

"Do you have the one with the tree and the lion in a medium?" I asked the person behind the counter.

"Sure. That'll be 85 dollars, please." I hadn't expected it to be that much. Still, I searched through my wallet and came up thirty dollars short. I asked Charlie for help, but even with his money, we still had only 75 dollars. Charlie hadn't gotten a Christmas bonus this year from cutbacks, and we still needed to save some money for food. I sighed and decided it was best to just forget the gift, perfect as it seemed. That was until a familiar face popped up with a ten in hand.

"Merry Christmas. Hope you enjoy that hoodie," said Jacob, smiling.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" I nearly screamed in surprise.

"Just visiting one of dad's old friends. Charlie should know him actually. Kurt Gruer?"

"Old Kurt! That's right, he's in a nursing home in Seattle. Funny running into you, still," Charlie said cheerily. "Is your father around?"

"Nah, he's reading a book to Kurt since his sight has been going recently. I just wanted to do some shopping since I haven't gotten the chance." He turned back to me again. "I was going to get you a CD but I was worried you might already have whatever I found."

"Any independent metal you can find is probably alright. I do have a gift for you back in Forks. I'll drop it off once you're back, whenever that is."

"Second of January. But late so, why don't you stop by on the third? We can watch a scary movie and order pizza, if you'd like," he suggested. I smiled. It was great having a friend that really, truly understood me.

"_Excellent,_" I said, doing my best Mr. Burns imitation. I was glad to get a laugh out of him. "And thanks a bunch for the loan. It's actually a gift for E- a friend." I avoided the subject of who it was actually for, remembering Jake's story about being hostile towards the Cullen's.

"Well I hope he or she enjoys it. It looks pretty cool. See you soon!" Before I could say goodbye, he turned and ran off in the other direction. I was pleased that things were looking up. Sooner than I knew at the time, they were about to turn more sour than a Warhead candy.

"Miranda," Charlie said, making it clear he was being very serious by using my full name. "I'm held up at work on a crazy case. Seems as if the animals are acting strangely and its getting pretty dangerous. Drive straight to the Cullen's home and straight back home after the party okay. I don't think I'll make it, so just pack the gifts all in your truck, alright?"

"Is everyone alright?" I said. If wild animals were on the loose, it was best to check.

"There's one victim. We got an I.D. on the body. He's not a local, so it's no one you know. It's a shame, still, but there it is. It's strange though. The teeth are smaller than a normal bear or wolf. Almost like..."

"Like what Charlie?" I pressed.

"Human teeth." I shook, a combination of fear and anger settling inside me. "Listen Mirra, don't worry too much. We'll settle this manner quick as we can. Just keep hushed about it. Alright?"

"Sure. You still want me to go to the Cullen house?"

"No reason not too, right?" I hoped to whatever god there is that there wasn't.

I put everything in the back of the pickup truck, and drove off. It was almost nine, and I was supposed to be there _at_ nine. I didn't care if I was late. I was mostly just going to ask what their involvement was in the attacks if any, and leave. I could barely eat I was so nervous, so I'd probably skip dinner anyway. If Edward had... If any of them had attacked that man, I would make them fess up. Then, I'd make sure they left before hurting someone else. I suddenly realized I had taken Ed's advice; I didn't trust him anymore. Dammit. I seriously hoped it wasn't them, so I wouldn't be putting my life on the line just for a New Year's party.

The house was at the top of a huge hill. The view wasn't so great, since the trees blocked most every visible sight, but that was alright. I ignored that fact and concentrated on my goal. I knocked on the large oak door and waited before it swung open. Esme was at the door, looking hauntingly beautiful again. I swear, if anyone could turn me gay, it would have to be one of the Cullen girls.

"Oh, Mirra! You're here. I thought for sure you'd stay home after Charlie called..."

"No, he told me to come here anyway." I tried to mask my anger. It kind of wasn't working so well.

"I heard a bit about the... incident. There was an attack?" she asked.

"Not a local. But the teeth marks were odd..."

"Carlisle is out helping to further examine the body. We'll discuss it more inside, if you'd like." I avoided her eyes, knowing one look at them and she'd have control.

"I'd rather not."

"Trust me, I would know if one of us had hurt anyone. This is really something we should discuss in private." I decided to take a chance. If learning what I wanted to know required some risk, so be it. I was slowly starting to regret not going with my father's house. Being a shameful daughter would have been easier than dealing with monsters.

* * *

Are you dying from suspense yet? Well, you sort of know who it is already, but I am making some changes. Some rather big changes. Well, you'll see.

And yes, Pike Place Market is an actual market in Seattle. If you ever visit, I suggest you stop there. It's right across from the first Starbucks (ever!) and close to the aquarium. And a friend of mine is volunteering at the aquarium, so stop by if you can, find a teen named Garrett, and tell him that the water slug is your best friend. He may or may not get it, but whatever, it's fun trying to mess with him!

Mirra: Why are you causing trouble for your friends?

Why are you causing trouble for the Cullen's?

Mirra: Oh, don't you _even..._

Edward: Settle down ladies. See you readers next time!


	14. Pucker Up

Finally here for another chapter! And it only took me getting terribly terribly sick for me to have the time and initiative to do this. LET'S GO!

* * *

_RECAP:_

_"Carlisle is out helping to further examine the body. We'll discuss it more inside, if you'd like." I avoided her eyes, knowing one look at them and she'd have control._

_"I'd rather not."_

_"Trust me, I would know if one of us had hurt anyone. This is really something we should discuss in private." I decided to take a chance. If learning what I wanted to know required some risk, so be it. I was slowly starting to regret not going with my father's house. Being a shameful daughter would have been easier than dealing with monsters._

The first thing I noticed about the Cullen residence was that, on the outside, it was freaking giant. The second thing I noticed, upon entering, was how fancy everything was. There were antiques on every wall and every shelf. Hell, even the shelves were antiques! I felt like I'd just walked into some sort of crazy steam punk fantasy world.

The blond curled up her nose at the sight of me. I felt the sudden urge to stick my tongue out at her. Esme offered to take my dark green jacket, but I held onto it, still shivering. I wondered if any of these cold-skinned people still even felt drafts. Also, I just wanted to hold onto my stuff, so I could turn and run at the slightest hint of danger without freezing my butt off.

Everyone was in attendance; the doting mother, the snotty blond, the perky girl, the bulky one, the nervous-looking boy… the only one missing besides Carlisle was Edward. That somehow made my outburst easier.

"I'll give you, say, thirty minutes, to prove to me none of you were involved in this. If you can do that, I walk away and don't say anything to Charlie about this. If you can't…" I gulped, that lump of fear lingering in my throat. "…don't think I'll stay silent about the monsters you are." Each of them flinched at the M-word. There was a long pause before the door opened again behind me.

"I hurried over as soon as Alice told me you'd still be coming tonight. You have to understand Mirra –"

"Miranda," I said harshly, cutting off Carlisle. I didn't really feel the need to be at all familiar with them.

"My apologies. You must understand, while we, as a coven, try our best to refrain from drinking human blood, it is in a vampire's nature to drink from humans. We cannot rule over every vampire in the world," he said. "I am certain these are just a group of hunters passing through. They're probably half way to Mississippi by now. Maybe even further."

"Yeah, sure. You're certain. But how can I be sure? How can you prove that none of you," I said, eyes flitting across the room at each of them, "were the killer?"

"We can't," Edward said, gracefully making his entrance down the stairs. I couldn't say a word. Damn his ability to make flawless dramatic entrances and leave me stunned.

"What Edward means is, you only have our word. But I would have known if one of us had killed. In fact, Edward and Alice would have good chances of knowing as well," Carlisle said.

"Why are you mucking about in our business anyway?" Rosalie said, practically sliding into a standing position.

"Rose, that's quite enough," Esme commanded. Even I felt the force of her demands, even though she wasn't addressing me. It was bone-chilling.

"Oh, I know your game," she snapped at the dark-haired woman before turning back to me. "Just think, all this time we live peacefully. Years have passed and we finally return to our true home, only to find some wannabe rocker chick suddenly digging her nose in everything she can find. And for what? Some sense of self-worth? Or maybe just because of your moth –"

"ENOUGH," Edward thundered. Rosalie had closed a lot of space between the two of us, and was now just far enough for me to see her eyes glinting blackly in the light. Edward sped down the steps and between that gap. "Emmett, take Rose hunting. Looks like she could use it."

"I'll go too," Jasper quietly volunteered, ready to scurry off at a moment's notice. I could hear Rosalie hissing as she followed the two boys out the back way. If she weren't super powerful, a monster, and also thirsty for blood (most likely mine) at the moment, there would have been a cat-fight, and I swear I would have won. That, and, if I weren't so terrified my feet were practically pinned to the floor.

Edward said something then. I was a bit distracted as I followed the blond's black eyes, staring me down as she exited the room. He laid a hand on me and repeated his words.

"Are you hungry?"

"Sort of. A little bit a guess. After that I'm more just –"

"It's alright. Esme cooked up a chicken and some corn, if you'd like. Eat as much or as little as you want," he told me, forcing a smile to keep me calm.

I followed him to the second floor where they had a full kitchen, stocked with all sorts of stuff they never used. Well, that's not entirely true; Esme had made cookies, chicken, and corn for me and Charlie. So, that means there was all sorts of stuff they _hardly ever_ used. Sure enough, there was a whole chicken, sitting on the table completely untouched.

"Alice got it just this morning. You should have seen the butcher's face when she asked for blood, too," Edward said, weakly attempting to make me laugh. I threw a half-hearted chuckle his way. I did appreciate that he was trying.

We sat in silence as I ate. No, again, that's not really true. Every so often Edward would make a comment on something he'd seen on TV or read somewhere on the internet. We'd both feign interest until the conversation fell flat. Once I mentioned the gifts in the truck, and Edward told me to just get them later. I tried to think of other things to say as I nibbled on a chicken leg, but everything I could think of I figured he wouldn't care about.

"You know how I can't read your mind, right?" he reminded me suddenly, bringing me out of my dazed state.

"Yeah, like there's too many thoughts or something?"

"Right now, it's really noisy. Mind cluing me in a little?" I shifted in my seat and rolled my eyes.

"I thought you were going to use this handicap? To relearn reading facial expressions?" He simply shrugged. "I've been told I read like a book. Not a chapter book even, just a silly picture book. You might as well give it _some_ effort." He shrugged again.

"You should just tell me."

"But that way you don't _learn_ anything."

"I learn what you're thinking. And that's all I want to know."

"Your eyes aren't turning black, are they?" I snapped. The foul mood was certainly not appreciated. Talking to him was like talking to an old man and a toddler fused together. Any femnazi wouldn't hesitate to declare that behavior as belonging to every man on Earth, but I knew better. Edward acted as any 100 year old spoiled brat would. Except, he would be the first one I'd ever met that was _that _well beyond me in years.

"I can tell you're annoyed. That's because of me, right?" he said, a mixture of glumness and anger in his tone.

"Well, yeah," I huffed. I tried to calm down. I wasn't being very mature either. He just always had a way of bringing it out in me. "Your sister didn't help very much."

"She's like that with everyone. Hates the world and everyone in it. She can only love Emmett because he can only love her. Besides, he's too big of an idiot to ever hurt her," Edward laughed. There was a lot I had yet to learn about the Cullen's. The ins and outs of their relationships and personalities was a biggy. And there was still a lot I didn't know about Edward, too. They did have an advantage of a century to get to know each other. Yet, the fact that I knew so little about one I was beginning to consider so dear was just… It frustrated me to no end.

"Has there ever been someone else?" I questioned. I had stopped eating altogether, focusing only on him.

"There was a girl I grew up with. We were sort of meant to marry one day. We cared for each other, but it wasn't a big, swooping, passionate romance. Then, well, I died. And Carlisle brought me to… half-life I guess. I lived with another clan for a while, back in my earlier years. And we still visit every so often. The Denali Clan. They're up in Alaska.

"I was in love with one of them for a while. Her name is Tanya. But she didn't return my feelings until mine had already dissipated. It's a 'what could have been' sort of love. That and there was –" He stopped there, staring into space as if he were watching Bambi's mother die over and over again.

"There was who?"

"No one. Just Tanya. And that's old history by now." He stood and walked to the door. "If you're done eating, you can get your things from the truck. We did have other festivities planned, but it's getting late. You should head home."

"I'd like to stay. Just a little longer. It really isn't that late, I mean, you guys probably don't sleep or something, right?" I pleaded, curious now at his hesitation to tell me about the other girl.

"Well it's late for you."

"I decide when it's late for me, not you."

"You're our guest. When the party's over, the guest leaves. And the party is almost over."

"And you decided this, when, exactly? When I wanted to know more about you?"

"We shouldn't get in too deep. The more attached we are the more risks there are."

"For me?" He gave me a look that told me "Yes, of course you. Stupid humans can't do anything right." That only made me angrier. "Oh, please. You aren't as dangerous as you think you are, you know. You're practically harmless." Edward came up right in my face, challenging me.

"I've told you before, you should stay away. I could –"

"Hurt me? Yeah, yeah, Mr. Tough Scary Vampire. Oh, look out, he might just _infuriate _me!" I shrieked. Right in his stupid face too.

"You don't know what could happen, Mirra."

"Well, you don't know either!"

"Yes, I do. I know what's going to happen."

"_Oh yeah?_"

He didn't know what was going to happen. He couldn't read my mind to see that I was going to throw my arms around him. Edward had no idea he was about to be on the receiving end of a long, intense kiss. Even I barely had an idea what I was really doing until my lips were already on his. I guess I was happy that he didn't push me away. Actually, he got pretty into it for a while.

Of course, at first, Edward stood there shocked. But that didn't last long. Soon his arms had snaked around me, hands clasping at my lower back. I weaved my fingers into his hair, pulling his face into mine and taking in his full scent. I pressed forcefully with my bottom lip, pulling playfully at his. He responded with something a little more forward than I had come to expect of him, slipping his tongue between my lips to play against my own. His tongue tasted like sweets, which was weird, because I knew he didn't like to eat human food. Maybe, despite all the vampire in him, he maintained a human sweet tooth.

He traced a finger up my spine to my neck, forcing out shivers and a deep sigh. He chuckled at my response as he moved away from my mouth to the side of my jaw. Edward moved me against a wall before licking his way down to my neck. I felt a nibble from him before he shot away, causing me to lose balance and slide to the floor.

I said breathlessly, "Were you about to…?"

"No I… Well yes but I never meant to…"

"You're right," I said, standing quickly though my movements were shaky. "I should go. I can unload the things myself. I'll be going now, thanks."

I fled as fast as I could, down the stairs. It was silly to run, seeing as if he had chased me, he'd beat me to the door by a minute or two. Yet, I still sprinted away, holding my coat and scarf tight against me. I reached the truck and unloaded the gifts for them. Esme followed me into the cold, wearing nothing more than the blue dress and black heels she had on inside. Cold didn't seem to be a problem for the undead.

"Are you alright Mirra? Did something happen? Edward won't come downstairs, no matter what I say to him." I heard fear in her voice, but also a hint of spite. She didn't like that her son wasn't obeying her.

"Just unpacking these for you. I've got to get home anyway. It's getting late, isn't it?" I said, trying not to let terrified tears escape. I ran everything to the front porch. She looked on as I hustled awkwardly around her front lawn. "Sorry, but could you take it from here? There really is a lot." For a moment, she just stared at me as I paused to catch my breath. Then she spoke.

"Tell me what happened, Miranda," she commanded, exerting that odd force over me again. Try as I could to resist, it was just too powerful, especially in my exhausted state.

"I kissed Edward. Goodnight, Mrs. Cullen." I said no more, forcing myself to stay quiet. I turned the key in the ignition and, soon as I heard the wild roar of the engine settle, drove away into the night.

* * *

I'm evil. PURE EVIL. Hehehe, there's your first taste at the romance scenes for Awaken. Whelp, stay tuned for the next installment.

Edward: I really suck, don't I?

Duh, you're a vampire.

Edward: No, I meant –

Mirra: Don't bother. She's just trying to make trouble for you. Besides, you shouldn't feel bad. Everything before that was great.

Edward: Really?

Mirra: Really. :)


	15. Secrets: Hard to Keep, Harder to Share

Consider this your Christmas gift from me. Yeah, you can open it before December 25th… but I apologize because unless I stay up super late like this again, you aren't getting another update until colleges require a slight bit less of my soul. But thanks for reading as always my lovelies!

* * *

_Recap: "Tell me what happened, Miranda," she commanded, exerting that odd force over me again. Try as I could to resist, it was just too powerful, especially in my exhausted state._

"_I kissed Edward. Goodnight, Mrs. Cullen." I said no more, forcing myself to stay quiet. I turned the key in the ignition and, soon as I heard the wild roar of the engine settle, drove away into the night._

It seemed that running away was becoming a habit of mine. It also seemed that I really liked staying hidden. I forced Charlie to pretend I was out every time the Cullen's called. He asked why, but I guess the blush when I said "I don't want to talk about it" was enough to scare him away. Most of the calls were Carlisle or Esme, worried about me. Edward only bothered to call himself once. I felt like they'd called fifty times, even though it was only a week before school was back in so it was probably more like six or seven.

The day back at school was snowy again. I noticed a few people having snowball fights as I entered the building. It made me smile just to see Mike get pelted in the face by the quiet Eric. I giggled to myself, but made the awful, terrible mistake of not looking where the hell I was going. And thus I bumped right into Edward Cullen.

We stood there awkwardly for about half a minute. The silence was followed by incoherent babbling, then a quick "You first" "No, you go ahead" "No, I insist", until finally I was forced to speak.

"Um, I really was out at least one of the times you guys called. So, I'm not a complete liar?" I said weakly. He shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same," he admitted.

I sighed. "Why do we always start fighting when we're around each other?"

"We aren't fighting now."

"Touché," I said with a laugh. He smiled. He liked seeing me happy. That kind of made me happy for a minute, until I pulled myself out of la-la land. "But really, why do we keep fighting?"

"Conflicting opinions or personalities, maybe? I honestly don't know Mirra. Something one of us says sets the other off, then the next one goes to the next level, then the first continues the trend until it becomes a full-blown shouting match." Edward paused, then decided, "We suck as a couple."

"Are we a couple?"

"Hey, _you_ were the one to kiss _me_."

"_Not so loud!_" I hissed. If word got around school that I had locked lips with a Cullen boy, all hell would break lose in girl world. Forlorn hearts, tossed aside by the cruel hands of a very handsome boy, beat out by the new, weird chick in all black getups (except that one day where she wore mostly gray or that other one where she wore jeans and a purple t-shirt, but it was still a dark purple and looked kind of like black). Oh yeah, I'd know what the pig in "Lord of the Flies" felt like then.

Edward then said, more quietly now, "You still did."

"You don't think I realize that?" I grumbled. After a short game of "I bet I can glare harder than you can", I sighed and turned away. What came next was so unexpected and out of the blue, I screamed like someone was stabbing me repeatedly.

"MIRRAAAAAAA!" shrieked the bouncy little Cullen as she threw her arms around me. "No need to scream, just your friendly neighborhood Alice here! You know, I just had this vision the other day where we were chatting over nail polish about all sorts of juicy guy stuff. And I said to myself after that, 'Alice…'" She pointed at herself, staring at her finger. "'…you need to befriend Mirra so that vision can come true, because it looked like we were both having a lot of fun and I'm sure Mirra could use some cheering up!' And, so, here I am!" Alice spun around and did a little tah-dah pose. Eccentric was not enough word to describe what I was thinking at that moment.

"Okay, and uh, vision?"

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you," Edward said, "I'm not the only one with abilities in my family. Actually, we all have special powers."

"Yup! I bet you already figured out our mom's ability by now, haven't you?" Alice said, seeming downright giddy.

"Mind control?" I guessed, remembering the power she had over me.

"Sort of. She has the power of influence. She can't completely control a person to do her bidding. Something they _really_ don't want to do, as in asking them to betray someone they love, they won't if they fight hard enough," Edward said. "I think I told you Carlisle's, too."

"That… emotion thing, right?" I said, trying to remember. Most of what I could recall from the day he told me was a glittering, shirtless Edward. When I say that image in my head is distracting, I quite seriously mean it.

Edward nodded and continued, "And I read minds. The others would probably be upset if I told you without their permission, but I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." It was then that I noticed the shortest Cullen boy, who was still a slight bit taller than the teeny Alice. His blonde hair was unkempt in the way an uncut lawn might be, and his gold eyes were more orange than the others.

"Jasper!" gasped Alice with a newly found burst of joy. She wrapped her arms around the boy and pressed her lips boldly to his. A few students finally coming in to warm up stared as they passed the couple. I remembered what Jessica and Angela told me about the other siblings. _Together_ together sums it up right.

Alice said a quick goodbye before leaving with the blonde boy in tow. She said something about seeing me during lunch, but it was said in her speedy way, so I didn't quite catch the whole thing. There was an implication, at least if not a demand, that I was to sit at the Cullen table. That they wanted me there. I remembered the way Rosalie's eyes bore through me last time I saw the elegant blonde. I shivered at the thought of trying to force food down my dry throat with her staring at me like that. Apparently that thought was strong enough to slip through to Edward.

He took my hand and said, "You don't have to sit with us if you'd rather not. I know Rose can be –" He made sure to choose the next word carefully. "Intense. But the rest of them love you. Not to mention how much I would enjoy your company." He was putting his face in a very dangerous vicinity to mine. I wanted to yell at him and push him away. Telling him I was completely uninterested in him. Basically, I wanted to lie. To myself and to him. No matter whether we knew it was a lie or not. Yet, I couldn't lie.

"I do want to be with you," I said. "I've dealt with people who hate me before. I can do it again if I must." He smiled and kissed my cheek. And that was it, the kiss that sealed my fate. Jessica, Angela, Eric, Mike, and about fifteen to twenty other people now knew I was going out with Edward Cullen. The rest of the school would know, too, in just a few hours or so.

* * *

This continued for a few months. Nothing drastically changed, except I talked to Edward more. Okay, and we fought less. Plus, I was getting close to Alice and Emmett. Alice promised me I would be good friends with Jasper soon also. He just had to get over the crippling fear that he'd kill me. I was very understanding of his need to be more distant, and insisted that he take all the time he needed.

I still tried to keep in touch with Angela and Eric, who had started going out about a month after Edward and I. They were, after all, the ones who had so lovingly opened their arms to the strange girl who now sported bright purple streaks in her long black hair. It was hard, however. It seemed like the more time I spent with my vampire buddies, the farther I was from humans. I could still communicate normally with Charlie – not that our communication was ever really normal – and I still did well in my classes, even Home Ec. Never the less, it wasn't like I wasn't making a conscious choice. I didn't want to lose my human pals, but I couldn't have both. And Edward was, well, Edward.

Come spring, he noticed my draining cheerfulness. He kissed me more than normally, which I knew was still hard for him. Every time he would pull away it would have a sharpness to it and he'd mumble something I couldn't understand about pheromones. Once I even asked him what pheromones smelled like exactly, and he gave me this loose answer about flowers and soap and sweat. Still, he did things he knew would cheer me up, if even momentarily. It was in that first springtime together that we shared that place.

"Climb aboard," he invited one day, as we hiked together. Walks like that would clear my head and help calm Edward's urges. It also gave us a chance to just talk, not worrying about the expectances of those around us. I told him about stupid things I did with Joan and Mel back in the city, and he shared some of his crazy vampire adventures. Including one time he nearly mooned a young Richard Nixon.

"On your back?" I questioned. He was clearly in piggyback ready stance, but he'd never offered me a piggy back ride before.

"I can run super fast, remember? Vampire powers?"

"I thought we were just walking like usual. No crazy vampy escapades."

"Don't worry, this is a surprise you'll like. I'm sure of it." I shrugged, figuring it was easier just to trust him than to get into an argument. Besides, he'd proven himself enough by then that I could be alone with him and not worry about an overly exposed neck. (During the first few weeks of being official, scarves were very in for me.)

As soon as I was securely on his back, he darted off deeper into the woods. I shut my eyes tight as soon as I felt the movement, terrified we'd lose control and suddenly know what George of the Jungle's life is like.

We made it safely and swiftly over to where Edward wanted to bring me. He placed me down gently, calmly assuring me I could open my eyes again. My hair was a mess from being whipped around in the wind, but after I stopped tugging at it and actually looked around me, I couldn't care less about hair. The sun that I'd seen filtering through the trees before shone brightly in this spot. It had been overcast most of the day, but things seemed to clear up just in time for this gorgeous sight.

No matter how little of a girly girl one is, there is no denying beauty. Especially not of my meadow. We must have climbed up quite a bit from what I could see. I resisted asking how far we'd gone. I didn't want to know. That place would be his to share with me. I knew if I figured out where it was, I would be too tempted to tell others about it or just bring a camera. My meadow would be reserved to my memories.

There was a small pool of water in the middle of the clearing, with tall grass and wild flowers on all sides of it. There were bright lavender ones, as well as a lot of white and yellow flowers. The ground was a bit damp, but Edward laid out a blanket for the two of us so we could sit and not get caked with mud. I realized he must have planned it when he whipped out not only the big brown blanket from the pack I had hardly noticed him carrying, but some toast, strawberry jam, and a couple of Cokes. The perfect thing for a lazy Sunday afternoon; a picnic lunch.

We ate our toast. It wasn't a lunch of splendor and amazement, but I soaked in every minute of it. Every word that rolled from Edward's tongue rested in my ears. Every thought I had about Lauren's grumpy face and idiotic rumor mills were taken in my him like they were the words of the greatest person alive. Eventually we had just collapsed together, full of sugar and carbohydrates, laughing like mad at just the thought of being alone together in such a peaceful way. For dating a known vampire, life was incredibly simpler than it had ever been for me.

Edward continued his "cheer up Mirra" routine, allowing me to do risky things he wouldn't allow otherwise. My fingers traced the outline of his muscles until finally he took my hands and lead them to each button on his white shirt. He hadn't even minded the jam stains that got on it. Finally, I gently pushed back the cloth to see his bare chest gleam in the sunlight. As I stared in helpless awe, Edward tugged me down and into a long smooch. I felt ridiculous for how giddy I was. He noticed, getting better at reading me with every day we spent in each others company, as I tried to sit up.

"Miranda," he cooed. It was only in those intense moments he was allowed to use my name. Especially when his eyes were smoldering and his voice transformed from it's usual steel to more of a velvet. Edward pulled me back down into another strawberry kiss. "There's no one here but me and you. No need to hide from me. And no reason to hide from yourself."

"You're fucking mesmerizing, you know that?" I told him, my potty mouth somewhat spoiling the moment. He only laughed. Edward was one of the few people to take my rude mannerisms as oddly charming.

"Not nearly as much as you are." He stopped me from speaking with a strict finger laid on my plump-from-smooches lips. "Don't bother protesting, because you are."

"No matter what secrets I've kept from you?" I say, without hesitation. There was the bloody rub, as my good friend Hamlet might say. Part of what stopped Ed from reading my thoughts was the fact that in the back of my head were constant reminders of my past. Constant reminders that "good things can only last so long, Mirra." "He'll never really love you, Mirra." "He'll never accept you once he knows the truth, Mirra." Even from the fucking grave my mother has trouble shutting up.

"Whatever secrets you have, you have for a reason. I trust you to open up about them when you want." He paused, and by his face I could tell he was contemplating if he wanted to say what he was really thinking. "Though I'd love if you could do it _now_." Edward has always been impatient. I was actually surprised he'd kept his mouth shut for that long.

"It's not that easy. I can tell you everything about me, but it can change so much. Not even Charlie knows the full extent. Only the court and my dad know the real truth."

"I'm sure Charlie realizes more than you give him credit for," Edward said. He'd grown attached to my sort-of-dad over the months. They hung out, watched games together on nights that I was kept too busy with homework to go anywhere, and Edward helped in the kitchen when I tried to cook something not from a can or that required more than boiling water. I would just smile and shake my head when "my boys" cheered together on a big win.

"Maybe. But you still have no idea."

"You chose to avoid your father because you believed you would be a burden. You chose Charlie. That's about as far as my knowledge goes." Yes, he was right. I chose confinement in Forks above life as the dark horse in my father's new happy one. My confinement became my joy as I grew closer to Edward and his family, but nothing could overpower my longing to be daddy's little girl again. No romance would ever erase the wishes I made to be small again in poofy dresses the color of the sun, twirling around the house until I collapsed on the floor in a dizzy heap. The dreams I had of being lifted above my father's head and making crazy airplane sounds. The faint memories of sugar cookies and freshly whipped cream.

"There's a whole lot more to my story than that." I stared into his gold irises. While his reflected the longing to reach out and touch a side of me he had yet to know, I was sure mine reflected pain and remorse. And I was sure he saw that as he tugged me into his arms so that I might bury my now tear-covered face in his chest. I wept there in his hold for a while, just begging my mind to wash away what I knew of myself.

The sunlight was dwindling. We had to be back soon, but I didn't want to leave the beautiful meadow. It was calming, and Edward's arms were even more so. I didn't want to leave without at least telling him something. _Throw him a bone,_ I told myself. As he began to pack up the left over jam and empty soda bottles, I remained, butt solidly on the blanket and started to speak. I was quiet, but by the way he paused slightly, I could tell he heard me loud and clear.

"Life was normal for a while. It was fine until I grew to about ten. Things started turning sour in my world. My mother, after years of AA and dedication threw it all away because she'd gotten sacked and just couldn't handle it without picking up a damn bottle. My father was upset with her. They had shouting matches every time she came home late, tripping and slurring her speech. I don't even remember what they screamed at each other. They were just so… angry. It was scary how just liquid would turn my mother from the one whose arms I'd run into after a nightmare to a red-faced demon woman.

"It wasn't long before her anger escalated to new heights and she started losing herself earlier in the day. It started with slaps across the face if I got a bad grade or didn't immediately do as she asked, no matter the level of the grade or the importance of the task. It swiftly worsened, but dad was kept busy at work more and more frequently. He knew what was going on when he came home and I had new cuts and bruises every day. But as long as I held my tongue due to the bitch's warnings, nothing could be done. I had to tell them what she did, or they couldn't send her away.

"The fights between them worsened again. She came up with new threats about blaming him for the beatings. Then, when she hit me once, she told me…" I had to stop and choke down my breath, lest I stop breathing altogether. Edward laid an encouraging hand on my shoulder, bringing his eyes to the level of mine to show support. To wordlessly say I would be okay.

"She said she promised she would kill him tomorrow if I didn't tell people he had hit me all those times. She showed me the knife, pressed it on my face and laughed before leaving me with this." I lifted the bottom of my shirt up to the bottom of my chest. Down the left side of my stomach was a scar. Edward's eyes were growing dark with fury. He reached out a timid finger and traced the line of the cut.

"She could have killed you," he said. It wasn't necessary, of course she could have. I knew it. Yet, I saw the recognition on his face. The truck, the times I was around him weren't my first close encounters with death. And I hadn't even shown him the worst of my scars. After his reaction, I wasn't going to consider revealing any more to him for a while. I brought my shirt back down, covering my pale skin again, when I noticed something a little more alarming then the already terrifying look in his eyes. Edward's flesh was turning a raw pink. The super SPF a million was wearing off.

"We have to get out of the sun," I demanded. "Right now!"

* * *

I leave you there. Sorry. I didn't intend for this to get so dramatic until I got about half-way though and said to myself, "Why the hell not?" No character chatting this time. I think I'll leave the drama to sit in your brain a while. (Thank MCR for helping me write this chapter. Awesome-tastic.) This is also my longest chapter to date, so feel free to celebrate.


	16. Pieces of the Past

Good news! I pulled an all nighter and decided to write! I really like this one and it's probably the longest chapter yet, so please enjoy and **REVIEW BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME!**

* * *

_RECAP: "She said she promised she would kill him tomorrow if I didn't tell people he had hit me all those times. She showed me the knife, pressed it on my face and laughed before leaving me with this." I lifted the bottom of my shirt up to the bottom of my chest. Down the left side of my stomach was a scar. Edward's eyes were growing dark with fury. He reached out a timid finger and traced the line of the cut._

_"She could have killed you," he said. It wasn't necessary, of course she could have. I knew it. Yet, I saw the recognition on his face. The truck, the times I was around him weren't my first close encounters with death. And I hadn't even shown him the worst of my scars. After his reaction, I wasn't going to consider revealing any more to him for a while. I brought my shirt back down, covering my pale skin again, when I noticed something a little more alarming then the already terrifying look in his eyes. Edward's flesh was turning a raw pink. The super SPF a million was wearing off._

_"We have to get out of the sun," I demanded. "Right now!"_

Edward hesitated for only a second before he picked me up and ran us into the shadows. He was somewhat protected by the trees, but the sunlight was still on him indirectly. The shade provided enough cover for me to run and chuck the rest of the things back into the bag and sling it on my back.

"I should have been more careful about time," he said to no one in particular. He whispered his words with a harsh tone, as if he were cursing at himself.

"You didn't pack any in the bag?" I asked.

"No. I guess –" He paused, wanting to choose his words carefully after the discussion we'd been having. I was at least distracted, for the moment. Of all the distractions I could have gotten, my boyfriend burning in the sun wasn't one I really liked having.

"It's alright. We'll just get home quickly and have you put some on back there. We can wait until the sun is all the way down before we go, just to be safe," I said. Edward turned his eyes back on me. They had darkened again. They always did that when he got angry or used a lot of his powers. Edward was getting hungrier by the second and not for toast and jam. I must have looked like a steak to him. I shuffled backward a couple feet at this realization.

"I only wish it were as simple as that. I didn't want you in the forest too much, but I figured at least during the day we'd be safer in case they didn't use the serum."

"In case who didn't use it?"

"Mirra," Edward said, eyes pulling mine into him, "I'm really sorry. I should have told you long ago, but I didn't think there would be much danger and I guess I got reckless. And selfish, too, I suppose. I just wanted to spend as many happy, calm moments with you as possible."

"Edward, what is it?" I demanded, tone getting sharper as my nerves grew stronger.

"The hunters came back. The other vampires. I don't know why," he said. I could feel the anxiety, the pressure of not knowing. It killed Edward when there was something he couldn't understand. He hated it. That's why I bugged him so much. He ran a hard hand through his auburn hair, looking away from me again. "All I know is there must have been something of interest to them around the area and they've been lingering. The good news is, human blood lasts longer in the system, even when you use your powers a lot. Something about the quality of it. Maybe because vampires are still so closely tied to humans? The point is, they won't be feeding a lot, but we should stay low profile if we don't want to endanger lives or start a war."

"Why would there be a war?"

His eyes came up sharp, and it was like I was seeing him in high definition. His now coal black eyes were focused and furious.

"You."

Before I could ask what the hell that even meant, he had me up on his back and he was running fast as he could. Moments like that made me hate being the Lois Lane to his Superman. How frustrating it must have been for her to be left out of his big secrets all the time! There are tons of versions of the superhero's tale, but Lois is left in the dark for a long time in every single one. Why couldn't my superhero just let me in every once in a while?

I couldn't help but feel, however, that the entire time he ran, someone was watching us. Maybe it was just me, but just before he scooped me up, I thought I saw a distinct pair of glowing red eyes.

We reached his house in just a few minutes. I wondered how far we must have been for even his breakneck speed to take the usual length of a song on the radio. Edward hadn't waited until sundown like I suggested, and he was an even darker shade of pink. My boyfriend was being roasted alive. Not at all what I'd call calming.

"Dr. Cullen!" I screamed, supporting Edward as I helped him inside. "Dr. Cullen please help!"

Esme's head popped out from a room upstairs. She gasped lightly when she saw Edward, now looking frail in my arms. My Superman was weakened by his kryptonite, and I wasn't nearly as awesome as Lois would have been in that situation. I was starting to break into tears as Esme ripped her son from my arms, petting his head tenderly.

"What did you do?" she hissed. "Why did you keep him out so long? You should know better than to-"

"Mom, please," Edward begged, still sagging in her arms. "It's my fault. Don't blame her. Please, mom."

"Shh, now, shh. It's alright," Esme cooed, still patting Edward's head as if he were a small child. She shot one last heated glance in my direction before starting to carry him slowly upstairs. I followed, not caring if she wanted me to or not. "There's not much I can do," she admitted. "Carlisle is still out on his shift at the hospital. I'll try to call him but if he's really as busy with patients as he thought he'd be today, he can't just come rushing back."

"Are they like normal burns? I know some basic first aid, if it could help." Esme brought Edward into a room and laid him down on a couch that reminded me of a therapist's office. I lingered at the doorway, not wanting to enter the room. It gave me a strange feeling and brought back unpleasant memories.

"You might be able to at least soothe the pain. But it won't heal him. Vampire skin is different. We have different strands of DNA, different qualities, different abilities and different lifestyles. Human medicine isn't of much use, at the moment."

I was useless. Again. I couldn't help but feel at least somewhat at fault. I hadn't even been thinking about Edward as we sat there together. All I'd been thinking about was my pain, my curse. I should have remembered the sun was above us. I should have remembered what he'd told me about the super sunscreen's short-term effects.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, hands still wrapped tight on the frame of the door.

"Don't say that, Mirra," Edward said weakly. "It's not your fault." I didn't say anything. Of course it was my fault! How could he not see it? It was always me in the end. I sent my dad to jail. I made my mother so angry. I burned Edward's skin. I put him in this condition.

Esme left to call Carlisle. Edward finally asked me to come inside, forcing my hands to release their grip on the doorframe and my feet to move my body close to his. I rested a hand on his, my movements gentle and slow to ensure I didn't hurt him any more. He winced a bit, but he didn't think I had noticed, so I pretended that I really hadn't.

"Is it really bad?" I asked, feeling childlike.

"I'll live, but it does sting."

"Like a normal sunburn?"

He shrugged lightly. Edward wanted to spare me the detail of how truly excruciatingly painful it was. I would have thanked him, except then he would have realized I knew what he was doing.

"I just need something to distract me," Edward said finally, closing his eyes. "And some blood, but Esme said she'd bring that. Just, sit and tell me a story."

"I'm no good at stories. They're usually dark, scary, or just plain sad. Besides, I think I used up most of my Joan and Mel adventure stories on our hikes."

"Okay, then maybe I can tell you one. I just need to get my mind off of my current predicament."

"I've got an idea," I said, resting my head on the side of the couch.

"What's that?"

"Tell me more about your life before you were turned. And how you met Carlisle and became a vampire." I could tell he didn't want to tell me by the look on his face. "I told you about my mother. Would it really kill you to tell me your past?"

"Possibly," he said, grinning down at me. I frowned.

"I'd kick you for that if you weren't injured, ass." He closed his eyes again, still smiling.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Where I stop the storytelling, just accept it as the ending. And don't ask anything about the high school thing. That topic is off limits."

"You mean why you keep going to school even though you're immortal?"

"Yes. Off limits," he repeated. "Understood?" I nodded slightly.

"Okay then…"

* * *

I was seventeen. It was 1918 and I was living happily with my parents and near my arranged fiancée. Like I told you before, we weren't in love. It was convenient and my family needed the money her family had. However, life was interrupted when disease came into it.

My father, Frederick Mason, caught the Spanish influenza. Soon the rest of us were also afflicted by the illness. He didn't last too long. His death doesn't really pain me anymore, but back then I was a teenage boy, sick with a deadly flu, having just lost my father, and soon to lose my mother as well. My fiancée went to every doctor she could, trying desperately to find someone who could save me and my mother. Now that I think about it, maybe she really did love me?

Anyway, Carlisle came first. He was working in a hospital, there in Chicago, as a doctor. He went to my mother, Elizabeth, first. She didn't have enough strength left for the conversion, but apparently she pleaded with her dying breath for him to do anything in his power to let me live. Carlisle had a strict policy back then about turning anyone, near death or otherwise. However, my mother wanted me to live so badly, and he must have been affected by her powerful emotions. His power picks up on that sometimes without him even wanting it to.

He turned me and fled, carrying me out the window of the hospital. I never heard from my fiancée again. I searched later in local history records out of curiosity, and she apparently married another and had tons of healthy, normal kids. She sounded like she died happy, from what I could tell.

After that, Carlisle had no idea what to do with me. He taught me how to be a vampire, specifically how to control my urges and thirst. He said it would burn for a while, but I adjusted, as he also said would happen. After that, he taught me other things about hunting, fighting, and about the inner workings of the covens. We traveled America for two years together, all the while learning new things about vampirism and other things. Science, math, history, you name it. I realized I had an eternity to do anything I wanted. I could learn every piece of information known to man and then some! However, after those two years, Carlisle decided I needed a family.

He took me to the Denali coven. I had met them rather briefly before during our travels. I wasn't a big fan of the Alaska scene, but I dealt with it. Carlisle was trying to do something nice for me and I accepted that. Not without a fight, of course, but I came to accept it after meeting Tanya.

You really should meet her and the other Denali's, someday. Tanya has this beautiful caramel-toned skin and brown hair with natural blonde highlights. She told me her eyes were chocolate brown before she turned. I was still a young vampire, which I guess made me more childlike back then. I chased after Tanya like a man possessed. She refused my advances for a while, until Carlisle finally returned to take me with him again.

In the time I had been gone, he met and saved Esme. She looked disheveled, even more so than most newborns. I could tell she was shaken up by something, but she loved me easily, simply. I was her son, and I could tell Carlisle and Esme had already fallen for each other during my absence. We became a happy family, traveling around and generally enjoying life. During my stay with the Denali coven, I had also learned about my mind reading powers, and became an expert at controlling them. It was my intrusive misuse of them that I learned the truth about Esme's rescue. After a harsh punishment from those two, I learned to control my emotions better, so even intruding on people's secrets my reactions wouldn't give me away.

Then Carlisle saved the dying Rosalie. Again, the emotions that came from her were so strong. I shouldn't say too much though, she'd be downright pissed if she knew I was telling you about her. She ran from us once, then returned, then after a little while longer ran again. The next time she came back, she had Emmett with her. Once again, I only learned their secrets because of my ability. But I'm not one to read minds and tell.

After that, Alice just bopped on into our lives with Jasper at her side. She said she had a vision about being with us. Many visions, in fact. She's never told anyone how far she's seen, but I can sort of see parts of her visions at times. Alice has seen futures where the world is ending, where war tears through the streets, but also visions of peace and serenity. Alice has seen more than anyone, human or vampire, should.

Basically, we've been together ever since. We go to different places, live in them for a little while, then move on again. Carlisle pays his debts to the world by offering up his services, either for free or for lowered pay. We've gathered up plenty of cash, and occasionally Alice will be lucky to get a vision of a winning lottery ticket. We try to be as philanthropic as possible.

That's really it though. Then one day we came to Forks and settled in. New records, new certificates and licenses, new fake I.D.'s and new fake diplomas for Carlisle. His real ones are more impressive, but who would believe he actually studied back then, huh? Esme runs an online business from home, which keeps her busy. Some women knit, others run multi-million dollar companies. Then there's the four of us, going to high school for eternity.

* * *

"And that's where our story ends?" I questioned, having been staring at his calm face for the past few minutes.

"It'll have to," came a voice from the door. Esme was back with a bag of fresh blood for Edward. "Carlisle will be back in just a moment. He's wrapping things up but will readily treat you soon as he's home."

"Ah, good. The distraction was wonderful, but I still think I'd rather not be pink the rest of my life," Edward said.

"Then you'd be like Patrick Star," I noted. He laughed weakly. I hated seeing him so fragile-looking. It was strange. He was supposed to be the strong, cocky asshole I fell for. How could he be that when he was all fleshy and bedridden?

"You should get home soon," Esme advised, clearly no longer enjoying my presence. She became the mummy lion around her wounded cub. Sadly, I was more of a gazelle than something that could take down a lion.

"I'll leave as soon as Dr. Cullen gets here. I want to make sure Ed's alright before I-"

"Do what you must." Esme turned on her heel and left without even hearing me out. I didn't really care, at the moment.

Carlisle came pretty soon after that. I helped him treat Edward's raw skin before heading downstairs to my truck and leaving. Charlie was at home, as I expected, awaiting my arrival. He did the whole "You're late" fatherly shtick before allowing me to get past him to the kitchen for some grub. My Home Ec class had gotten me to the advanced level of boiling noodles for pasta and adding sauce from a jar that I heated up. Sometimes I even got experimental and added a little garlic power or sliced chicken. I'd be a chef at the Olive Garden in no time.

Back in my room my only thoughts were of my vampire boy and the eventful day I'd just experienced. I'd opened up more with him than with my own uncle or anyone else. He had done the same, sharing a part of his life he'd never shared with an outsider like me before. Something in us was changing and growing; blossoming like a rose. I really hoped I would never feel the thorns.

The more I thought about it, him, and our new bond, I slowly came to realize something I wasn't yet ready to admit. The connection I had to him was deep and tight. Severing it would be like ripping out a piece of me. I was becoming dangerously connected to Edward. Didn't I promise myself I wouldn't let that happen?

* * *

Oooooh, ominous ending there Sarah. What ever are you planning next you tricky little minx?

If anyone was wondering, it's around springtime now. I had a time skip in the last chapter but I don't think I ever clarified that fact. Also, as you can probably tell, the back stories of the Cullen's are different. Esme's is probably the most drastic change I made, but the others I also updated to fix a few silly errors (like Rosalie being rich because her father was a banker in the great depression, HA) and also because it's my story now and I can do whatever the hell I WANT. No, but actually I just wanted to make it more original and more me.

I like Alice's updated story a lot, actually. I was planning on doing a separate fanfiction of it before, but when I couldn't seem to write it well enough, I decided I'd slide it into this one instead. Let's just say, I got inspired by the idea of Alice knowing James before the Cullen's and everything.

I've talked a lot for this closing so, no character dialogue this time! Bye folks! See ya whenever I get the chance to write again!


	17. Gravity

I'll start with an apology. I know this took a few months to get out, and I am genuinely sorry about the wait for those of you that do read and enjoy this. I'm especially sorry because the last update was an April Fool's Day joke, and not an actual chapter. In any case, I am here to update now and I promise it's juicy! I will try to continue this even though it will be my freshman year in college (what a doozy that should be) and we'll see where it goes I guess! I will do my best to at least finish the first book, though I did have some tentative plans for New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn (or Slumber, Nightmare, and Dream, the titles I planned to use).

But for now, just enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Recap: Back in my room my only thoughts were of my vampire boy and the eventful day I'd just experienced. I'd opened up more with him than with my own uncle or anyone else. He had done the same, sharing a part of his life he'd never shared with an outsider like me before. Something in us was changing and growing; blossoming like a rose. I really hoped I would never feel the thorns._

_The more I thought about it, him, and our new bond, I slowly came to realize something I wasn't yet ready to admit. The connection I had to him was deep and tight. Severing it would be like ripping out a piece of me. I was becoming dangerously connected to Edward. Didn't I promise myself I wouldn't let that happen?_

The school during the day turned out to be very quiet. I got a report from Alice that Edward was taking a day or two to heal up, with frequent assurances that she knew it wasn't my fault. I nodded each time she said this, but only realized the reason behind it when she told me I wasn't supposed to come over to the Cullen household on Esme's orders. She wanted her son to heal up without interruption. From what I'd seen around them and now knowing that Edward was Esme's first vampire child, I understood that he was precious to someone other than myself. I was going to respect that, no matter how much I wanted to see how he was holding up.

Since my after school plans were then ruined, Alice suggested we go to a local place just to hang for a while, but I declined. It had been a while since I'd seen my favorite La Push resident, and I long since owed money and a Christmas gift. I stopped at home quickly to pick up some cash from Charlie's "Rainy Day Savings" jar and the dusty old book I bought months ago - which I had already read cover-to-cover about three times – before jumping back into my truck. I also remembered to leave a sticky on the fridge that we could order from Uncle Chin's Chinese Cuisine that night once I got home. Charlie would be upset about me leaving without making plans ahead of time, but even more so if he had to wait with an empty stomach and no plans of remedying that.

I drove up to the barely familiar dwellings of my friend and gave my truck's old horn a good honk to alert them of an alien presence. I thought it was fitting that I was wearing my favorite Alien t-shirt that day. As in the movie where that thing pops out of someone's stomach. Predators are losers in comparison.

Jacob ran out the door with Billy close behind, a shocked expression on his face. I was glad to see it transform into weighty relief when he saw my heavily made-up face.

"Sheesh, Mirra! Don't you know you should call someone before you go to their house?" Jacob said. He sounded somewhat tenser than I would have anticipated, yet not without an edge of humor in his voice.

"I know. Sometimes I just choose to ignore the rules of decorum," I said.

"Please call next time," Billy near growled, "We thought you were Rebecca coming back from the store or someone with more news on the local deaths."

"Rebecca?" I asked.

"My sister. Rachel's still upstairs. You don't remember them either?" Jacob questioned. I shook my head. He looked pretty disappointed. "Man, Mirra, what do you remember from those few times you spent here with us?"

"Sorry. I was young and the visits were usually short," I said.

"I still remember," Jacob mumbled, barely audible. I ignored his obvious frustration and held out my bag in front of him.

"I still owe you for the money you lent me before. My friend wears that sweatshirt you helped me buy almost every day, I ought to repay you."

Jacob's face brightened slightly and he beckoned me inside, offering me tea. Billy swiveled around and followed us inside.

"I'm going to check in with your sister. She's taking a while," Billy said. Jacob nodded as he poured the hot water and I chose a tea bag. Hot mugs in hand, we shuffled up the tight staircase, passing a few closed doors before reaching Jacob's room at the end of the hall. I could hear girlish giggles coming from one room.

"Rachel's probably texting her 'boo'," he said, sticking out his tongue. The universal sign of "gag me". "The two of them are taking a couple days off from their busy college schedules for… well, that's not important."

"For what, Jacob?" I pressed. Why was it something that made one person uncomfortable always seemed to make the other itch with curiosity?

"Mom's anniversary. Really, it's no big deal, we've heard it all. Dad just likes to do a little family get together every year in March to check up and make sure everyone's okay. The girls have started treating it like a vacation more than a way of remembering our mother."

"I'm sorry," I said, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder. I felt like a crap friend, never bothering to get to know him enough to even know he had sisters or that he'd lost his mother. Sure, my life wasn't anything spectacular, but I'd allowed my relationship with Edward to shut out everything else in my life. Angela and Eric would be getting a call as soon as I made it home that day.

"Don't worry, Mirra. It happened when I was little so…" He didn't bother finishing that sentence. We both knew age was no matter for these things. A loss is a loss.

"Come on, let me show you this amazing gem of a book I found!" I burst, needing a change of subject.

Jacob pulled out a chair for me to sit on then plopped onto his bed. I pulled out the dusty, abused little paperback. His eyes instantly brightened with recognition.

"Hey, that's an old Quileute legend!" Jacob shouted. "Where'd you find this?"

"A store in Port Angeles, actually. I was surprised by the find myself. I've already read it three times. It's a really sweet story."

"You don't realize how perfect this is. This was one of my mom's favorite stories. I even faintly remember her telling it to me, except her version was different from most. When the wolf claims his human bride, it's under a full moon where he sheds his fur forever to be with her as a human. He chooses a death with her rather than eternal life without."

"That's what happens in the book, too," I said.

"Then this book is even more important than you realize."

"I've got the money I owe in here, also."

"No need. This… Mirra, this is all I could ever ask for from you. I'll be sure to show it to my dad later. Thank you, so much."

He practically leapt up to hug me then. I hadn't expected it, but appreciated the gesture nonetheless. Jacob really was grateful, and I was happy just to see him so happy. It wasn't until I was leaving again that I noticed I had forgotten Edward for the two hours I spent just talking music, movies, and school with Jacob. Nothing like that had happened since he and I started going out. Jacob was somehow different, exempt from the effects of boyfriends. It confused and flustered me, to the point where I found it easier to deny that it had happened or that I'd even noticed any change from normal, friendly interactions.

The next night I ended up spending a little time with Angela and Eric studying, but how relieved was I to see a pair of glowing golden eyes staring at me Wednesday morning? Very, to answer that question.

I kissed him boldly as if laying a claim on his lips. He shied away for a moment, surprising me a little with his response.

"Sorry, just-" He paused, trying to find the right words to say what he wanted. "We should be more careful from now on."

"Why the sudden prudishness?" I teased. His face twisted in both discomfort and something else. I didn't want to admit what I'd seen in his expression, but it was there. Fear. My vampire boyfriend was afraid of something. That alone disturbed me.

"After school, come to my house for a little. We can talk then."

"Why not now?" I demanded.

"I need to show you something anyway, so I figure it's best to just talk in private, too."

I sighed. He was being stubborn and I really wasn't in the mood to argue. Besides, Charlie already told me he'd be out later than usual buying some things he needed to fix up our neighbor's old rocking chair.

School went achingly slow that day. I was glad I could at least talk to Edward during lunch since I hadn't seen him for two days. He even decided he'd be alright sitting with Angela and the others today. It was slightly awkward at first, but as soon as they noticed how comfortable I was around him, they warmed up quickly. Questions came to him like a flood from Jessica, who must have made peace with the whole rejection issue. I couldn't help but notice Mike trying to keep a firm hold of her left hand. The competition never seemed to cease for that poor boy.

"So, Ed," Tyler said, leaning in to share a cool-guy moment with Edward. "I already told Mirra, but I'm having a little house party this weekend to celebrate the coming spring. You in?"

I placed my hand gently over his as a sign that it was okay if he didn't want to go. I wasn't sure how he'd be around crowds, though I knew it would be a place for me to release some excess energy I'd been building up. Forks wasn't the prime place to be for concerts or clubs.

"If Mirra would like to go, I think I'm up for anything." I looked up at him in shock.

"O-of course I want to go!" I managed to say. He smiled down at me. I was curious as to whether he'd only accepted to make up for not being willing to talk to me until after school. Not that I needed anything to trade for that. It just seemed like he was going out of his way to please me. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable though, so I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Then again, maybe this was another way of making me owe him for later so he'd get something he wanted out of it. Or maybe I'm just a crazy person for having analyzed this one action so much!

I couldn't help but bring it up again after school. "You don't have to go to this party thing if you don't want to," I said.

"Tyler's party you mean?" I nodded. "Well then, I want to," he said.

"I'm just saying, you don't seem like you'd be into that kind of thing."

"Then I'll treat it as a cultural experience. Really, Mirra, I can handle one crazy house party. Even if all the people there are dry-walled," he said.

"You mean plastered?" I said.

"I think so, yes. Drunken shenanigans are not new to your generation, as much as you might think that they are."

"How many years of high school and you haven't even caught up with all our groovy lingo?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I know enough to know 'groovy' and 'lingo' are no longer used by anyone."

"The use was purely for the sake of irony."

"Okay," he said with a grin. We spent the rest of the car ride home trying to use as much awful-sounding, old slang as we could. Edward had an obvious advantage, but I still managed to keep up with him.

We got there at the same time as his siblings arrived in the other cars. Alice and Jasper had taken Edward's car home and Rosalie and Emmett took their own car. Edward had gotten used to going along in my car. Plus, I usually insisted on driving since he could get a little road-ragey and impulsive behind the wheel. I once knew a guy that was into drag racing. Not pretty when they crashed.

We all said polite hellos to each other before Edward ran me into a big, mostly empty room for privacy. I was there just long enough to catch Rosalie's hot glare. She wanted to make a point of the fact that she hated me, apparently. I ignored her.

"What's this room for?" I asked, glancing around. Three of the walls were covered in mirrors, giving me a chance to adjust the neon-green and black dress I wore. It always seemed to inch up on the bottom, showing more and more of my pink fishnet stockings. I hoped it didn't seem like I was being completely immodest to Edward, who despite his protests I knew was truly the child of a different era. In that era, ankles were scandalous.

"For whatever we want it to be. We've had years and years of life, so the natural thing to do was explore new hobbies every so often. There's ballet bars in the garage for when Alice was into that. Emmett used to box in here and Jasper performed one-man plays for us. Rosalie and I, however, mostly worked on music. I've even composed a symphony or two in my time," he said.

"Impressive. What do you play?" I asked. He grinned wide and walked over to the something on one side of the room covered in a big off-white sheet. The sheet was whipped off to reveal an ebony grand piano.

"I've tried and mastered a few other instruments as well, but this has always been my favorite. Rose tends to favor the violin and cello, but we've done duets sometimes."

"Ever done school talent shows in all those years?"

"We used to," Edward said, looking suddenly sad as he sometimes did. "We stopped once we decided it was no longer smart to draw much attention to ourselves."

I wanted to ask what the point of going was when you couldn't even participate in the fun parts of high school, but I remembered my promise never to ask about it just as my cherry lips parted. The curiosity was torment, but I didn't want to upset him when things had been going so well that day.

"I bet you don't even realize what day this is," he said with a sudden laugh, unfolding some sheet music and sitting at the piano.

"Wednesday?" I asked. He gave a small laugh and shook his head.

"It is Wednesday, but it's also our two month anniversary," he said. Compared to Edward, I must have seemed as romantic as a lamp post. How could I have forgotten? I was failing as a dewy-eyed teen girl.

"Sorry, I guess the hectic weekend distracted me. I feel like I should get you something," I said.

"Trust me, there's nothing all the money in the world could buy that would mean more to me than your presence. Though I did really like that lion sweatshirt you gave me for Christmas." I smiled at that. "Come here and sit next to me. I've something to show you."

I obediently joined him on the piano bench, watching him expectantly. Edward pointed a finger in front of him towards the sheet music he'd gotten out. I followed his hand as the tip of his finger landed just below the title. I stared for a moment.

"Miranda's Lullaby?" I said, not daring now to meet his intense gaze.

"I would have used Mirra, but I thought it sounded nicer with your full name," he admitted.

"Play it," I said in a whisper. I was still in awe that he had even written anything. That he'd thought of me often enough in his free time to do this for me. That anyone could care about me this much, let alone this gorgeous, wonderful person. I fought the tears that threatened my swelling eyes.

He laid his long, slender fingers on the keys and took a deep breath. Edward was shaking a little bit. I wondered if it was even possible for someone who was starting to seem perfect in my eyes to be nervous. Without another moment of hesitation, however, his fingers began a dance. It was something so soft and gentle with a feeling of being cradled to it. His talent was not only in how he played it, but how he had written it. I felt each chord hit me like a wave. The emotion was overpowering. It warmed my insides and made me feel like a puddle. I was finding that the tears were becoming harder to fight.

Eventually, I just let myself cry. The tears rolled down my face and I wondered why it hurt so much to hear something this beautiful. My stomach twisted and my heart pounded against my chest like it had to escape. I let my face fall into my hands as I let out small gasps. Edward stopped playing and reached a hand out to console me.

"No," I begged, feeling pathetic, "please, finish the song. I'll be…alright." I felt his hand leave my shoulder to rejoin the ivory keys. He played the rest at a slightly quicker tempo, hurrying so he could hold me. My lullaby finished as soft and sweet as it had started. A breath hitched in me as I tried to regain composure. Yet, I couldn't regain that calm.

Edward took me into his sheltering hold as I turned to bury my face in his chest. My hands gripped onto the back of his shirt like a lifeline. We were there for what felt like an hour, just holding onto each other as I cried.

"You're beautiful, Mirra," he whispered. "So beautiful. I haven't felt this way for anyone in so long, it's hard to believe that the feeling is real. What I'm trying to say is… I love you. For everything you are. For everything you've been and for everything I know you can and will be, I love you. More than you will ever know."

I tried as hard as I could to form the words, but they just turned into more quiet sobs and mumbles against him. He brushed my black hair down gently against my back as he shushed me. "I know," was all he said then. "I know."

I laughed at myself once I had finally stopped crying, feeling a bit foolish for the outburst. I looked at his shirt, now covered in my cheap mascara. I was sure my face looked ridiculous, and swore to myself I would try to ease up on the makeup from then on.

"Sorry about your shirt, Edward," I managed to say.

"Don't worry. If it doesn't wash out then you'll have something to get me for our anniversary." We laughed together, even though we knew it wasn't even that funny. It was just the joy of the moment, the knowledge that we were in love, and that feeling like we could take on the world. It was a mad joy where caution and wind collided and flew away.

Finally, I remembered. "So, what was it you brought me here to tell me?" He stopped, and his face fell. First was concern, then regret, and lastly I noted a look of bitterness.

"Those hunters who killed a while back, they've returned. They nearly killed again, but something stopped them before they drank a fatal amount. This time it was closer to Forks. We know there are three of them now but, something is off. Normally they wouldn't return to the same area to hunt in such a short time span. Carlisle says it's probably no coincidence. He believes they're interested in us. Alice refuses to tell us about any visions she has about them, but I've seen a few from reading her mind. They're powerful and violent. Us animal drinkers wouldn't stand a chance if we were matched one-to-one," Edward said.

"Do they know about us?" I asked nervously. "About me?"

"So far it seems like they don't. Carlisle isn't much of a tracker but he's been using what time he can to find them. No luck so far, but we've been cautious these days. Which is why I'm trying to be careful with you."

"Are you afraid you'll vamp out on me?" I said. I had to ask. Even if he had denied it I had to at least ask him. We had gotten bolder about our relationship, less timid about kisses and touching each other's hands and faces. It never turned lustful or sexual, but we were freer. The thought of caging ourselves again was honestly a bit disheartening.

"A little bit. I think I'm just scared they might realize that you're important to me. They might discover what you know," Edward admitted.

"Am I not supposed to know about you guys?"

"Not exactly. It is sort of against the law, but the 'Vampire Police' as Alice nicknamed them are on the other side of the Earth. The only way they would know is if someone deliberately contacted them to get us in trouble."

"Why hasn't Rosalie called then? That's a surefire way to get rid of me," I said, not even bothering to hide the spite that my tone contained.

"Not even she's that cruel. She knows exactly what would happen if they knew," Edward said. "They would come. You would die."

I tightened at his words. I guess I should have seen that coming, but the realization that just knowing something could mean the difference between life and death was a bit of a harsh truth. I didn't want out, but a little more warning before I'd fallen head over heels would have been nice.

"What do we do about the hunters?" I questioned.

"_We_ don't do anything. Let Carlisle handle things. If it comes to it I've got an escape plan for you and your uncle all mapped out, just in case things get nasty around here. My job is to do whatever I can to keep you safe and out of harm's reach. If anything were to happen to you…" He didn't need to finish the thought. Even if he'd known what to say, he wouldn't have been able to because I kissed him, stopping any words from flowing.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. As long as my life is in your hands, I know I can feel safe."

He gave me a weak smile, and I knew he wasn't so sure. Yet, we kissed again and our troubles fluttered away for just an instant. If only everything could go away with the power of love, just like in Sailor Moon and the Power Puff Girls. I only wished love would be enough to keep us safe.

* * *

Once more, sorry about the delay! I will say though, if you spread the word to other fans/haters and get me more readers that would be more incentive to update.

Mirra: You're sick.

What?

Mirra: Your readers wait forever and then you're like "Haha, I'll update more if you give me this!" Wonderful, really. That ultimatum really shows your stupid pride.

I just want to give them a reason to spread the word!

Mirra: You might as well start threatening never to update unless you get 10 good reviews!

But- ugh, I see there's no point in arguing with you. Review if you'd like and please do share the story if you really enjoy it!


	18. Bees and Butterflies

HEY THERE! So, I must give a small shout out to Danie86, whose encouraging comments sort of inspired me to write more of this. College so far is AWESOME (art school WOO) but it's only the beginning so who knows how busy I'll get in the future. In any case, let's get on with it, shall we?

* * *

_Recap: "What do we do about the hunters?" I questioned._

_"__We__ don't do anything. Let Carlisle handle things. If it comes to it I've got an escape plan for you and your uncle all mapped out, just in case things get nasty around here. My job is to do whatever I can to keep you safe and out of harm's reach. If anything were to happen to you…" He didn't need to finish the thought. Even if he'd known what to say, he wouldn't have been able to because I kissed him, stopping any words from flowing._

_"I'm sure I'll be fine. As long as my life is in your hands, I know I can feel safe._

School was abruptly cancelled a few days later. There was going to be an intense storm and they didn't want anyone driving or even daring to face the winds. I was lucky that, for once, Charlie was a little more lax. He'd lived through a tornado and a couple earthquakes in his life, and wasn't at all afraid of the "baby" that was on the way for Forks. After a call from Edward, it took zero begging to get permission to join the Cullen's for the day. Other friends of mine called to complain about being stuck at home all day, namely Jessica. It was all I could do not to brag about being able to see my vampire boyfriend and his family. Though, if I'd known what was coming, I wouldn't have even been tempted to boast.

Edward greeted me on his porch. The odd part of the storm was that there was little rain, and what rain did come, came in short drizzles. Edward joined me in the passenger's seat of my truck after loading some oddly shaped bags into my truck. They were too small to be bodies, which caused my stupid moment of panic to cease. I watched the rest of the Cullen's gather in Emmett's 4x4 and start to drive off.

"What's with the bags and the driving? I thought we were hanging out at your house?" I asked him.

"Just follow them. We've been greeted by a rare opportunity for some crazy fun," he said. He sounded so excited, it was killing me that I had no clue what he was talking about. He did hint a little, though. "Normally, when we play this full out, we're far too loud. We hardly ever get the chance to play with our full strength, but with the thunder sounding, no one will think twice about the loud noises."

We drove through a path in the forest until we reached a clearing. It was a large field, in the middle of nowhere, and there was plenty of room to play any kind of game one could think of. I got out of my truck before Edward tossed me a large white square.

"Help set up, won't you?" he said, holding another white square, which he threw to Carlisle. Alice was all decked out in fashionable white with blue pinstripes, before topping her head with a New York Yankees cap. It only took seeing Edward lift home base out of my truck before my suspicions were confirmed.

"Baseball?" I said. I tried to keep cool, but couldn't hide all my excitement. After all, the Yankees were my team, and baseball was one of the fond memories I had. Mel had "sponsored" me once to go to a game with her and Joan. I don't even remember who they played, only that my Yankees won in the end. I remember holding up a big, stupid foam finger like it was the holy fricking grail, munching on a hot dog and Cracker Jacks, and cheering like a kid. My mom didn't really let me watch much television, but if a game was on I'd sneak peeks at it before she changed the channel to watch something she liked. Though I'd only told Ed the good parts of that, with Joan and Mel and the foam finger (which my mom ripped as soon as I got home), but he'd remembered I loved the sport.

We set up together, and even Rosalie couldn't help but join in as we loudly sung "Take Me Out to the Ballgame." We divvied out teams, Edward, Alice, and Jasper versus Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle. I was voted umpire, which was a bit annoying at first, but after seeing the force with which they threw the ball and swung the bat, I was grateful to even be allowed near them.

"Cheer for me, okay?" Edward said flirtatiously. "This homerun is for you."

"So confident." I said with a smirk. "Don't go easy on him Rosalie!"

She looked shocked that I had addressed her, even though her feelings for me were clear. She nodded, and for a moment I thought I even caught a slight smile on her face, before she lifted the ball for a quick pitch. It was fast. Ridiculous, off the charts kind of fast. Yet, Edward's bat swung and met the ball with a crashing force. It was then that I realized why they had to play during the storm. The crack of the bat made a sound like thunder striking. It flew off into the distance, but still Emmett ran to try and catch it. It sailed into the forest, and Edward sprinted around the field. He reached home plate as Emmett returned, looking grumpy with no ball in his hands.

"Ed lost the first ball. I declare penalty noogie," he yelled. Edward laughed.

"Just try and catch me, Mountain Man!" he said.

"Watch it! That's _my_ Mountain Man," Rosalie said defensively. She looked a bit flushed.

Edward was fast, but he was no match for Emmett's strength. Once Emmett had him pinned, he could not escape the oncoming noogie. I stood aside, laughing. Alice slid up beside me.

"Having fun?" she said.

"Tons. More than I've had in a while. Thanks for bringing me."

"Don't mention it!" she said. "We're glad that you even…" Suddenly her face fell. Her eyes widened and she stared at a small opening in the forest. In a moment she was screaming.

"Alice! What's wrong?" I shouted, trying to hold her as she fell to the ground. The others started to rush towards us, Jasper and Edward coming the quickest.

"I didn't see his face clearly before," she sobbed. "I thought it had to be someone else but… He's here. With that awful woman! He wants you, Mirra. He wants the blood of the girl that plays with vampires. He wants you and he's here!"

They all moved quickly. Edward put his own hat on my head and hushed me before I could speak. Esme joined Jasper in calming Alice, telling her to keep playing. They wanted to pretend like nothing had gone wrong. They had a plan to protect me from the three hunters that were quickly approaching. Just invite them to play, pretend like I got sick from drinking foul blood and Edward takes me home. Then after the game, they were going to tell the three hunters that they were claiming the area, and that they ought not hunt there again. Any sign of resistance, and they would fight. It would be easy for six to take down three, even if the three were stronger from the properties of human blood. The plan was simple but it should have worked.

If only the winds hadn't been against us.

Alice disguised herself a bit. Apparently she knew at least one of the hunters. Jasper didn't look happy at all about it. She still managed to calm herself down enough to play, even if her hands still looked a little shaky to me. The tension made me feel as if my mother had risen from the grave. That was enough to put me on edge.

The hunters arrived as lightning struck in the distance. Normally you need a special effects crew to pull that sort of fancy entrance off. Yet, these three managed to pull it off with only the force of Mother Nature behind them. Their red eyes glowed so brightly that I could see them even though we stood on opposite sides of the field. The group trudged – well, more like they glided – forward slowly; their feet bare and their clothes tattered and dirty. They were undeniably beautiful, just as the Cullen's are, but they had a more animalistic feel to them. They were more sinister and threatening, with much less care for their hygiene.

"Well, so we hadn't smelled wrong," said the one in front. It was a blonde man, muscular and fit like Emmett but much more menacing. Emmett was a teddy bear compared to this grizzly. "There are other vampires in the area."

"That's why they kept coming back," Edward whispered, his anger audible. "How come it's always our fault, in the end?"

I wanted to console him but didn't want to speak. The girl of the new vampire trio was staring at me curiously, a grin on her face. Her red hair was fluffed and curled, looking cleaner than the rest of her body. Could that be her vampire power? Never having dirty hair? She probably saved loads on shampoo and conditioner if that was the case. And styling mousse, curling irons…

"We were just playing a little ball while we've the chance. Don't want too many pesky little humans sniffing around. I personally like to savor my meals," Carlisle said. I knew it was an act and Edward even told me he was feeding off the feelings of the hunters, but I was terrified of him. I saw what he could have been.

"Your eyes," said the third hunter, a black man with long dreads. "They are not red. We have heard of yellow eyed animal drinkers, but have never encountered them before."

"We're just lying low, biding our time," Carlisle said craftily.

"For what?" asked the redheaded woman.

"This one," he said, pointing towards Jasper, "likes playing mind games. Making girls fall for him before he feasts. All of us have grown a taste for it. Blood tastes best when coated with the adrenaline of fear, we find."

"Ah," said the blonde leader, "I understand. The ultimate fear after being betrayed. Tricky. _Clever._"

"This one though," said Edward finally, "got a little over excited. Drank an alcoholic's blood that no one would miss. She's a little sick now, so I was going to take her home. Flush out her system with some type O."

The trio sighed and licked their lips. Apparently type O blood is a feast fit for a king.

"Negative or positive?" said the redhead in excitement.

"Positive," Edward replied. The redhead groaned again, giving off the feeling of an almost sexual pleasure.

"Hush now, Victoria," said the blonde man, looking a little peeved that she was getting so excited. "How about we join you for a quick game? We've got a little time to kill."

"Sounds excellent. Edward, you two hurry on home," Carlisle said, giving us a nod. Then he turned back to the trio, saying, "Though, I'm afraid we must discuss our terms of territorial rights. We understand hunters are wanderers by nature but we don't appreciate you causing a ruckus here without our knowing beforehand." Carlisle was projecting his anger. I could feel it make my skin crawl.

"Oh, of course," said the leader, "what fools of us to not see if claims were laid on this land already! We'll just play some ball and be on our way. After all, you're honest men." The redhead glanced in my direction. "Why should we give you any reason not to trust us when we should so obviously trust you?"

They seemed to be getting on fine, but like I said, I guess the wind was bored and wanted to see some conflict. A gust passed my head, blowing hard enough so the cap toppled to the ground and my black and purple hair was exposed. Not only that, but the scent of my hair caught on the wind. The redhead was the first to react.

"The girl! She's human! I smell her!" she shrieked, pointing accusatory fingers at me.

"You're mistaken! She simply drank bad blood. That must be what you're smelling!" Edward insisted. Yet, the panic was evident in his voice, and my body did not smell of the alcohol they claimed was poisoning the blood vampire me drank. I was human, and there were three hungry vampires that were itching for a good chase.

"Ha, look at this little Romeo and Juliet!" laughed the blonde. "Star-crossed lovers; one vampire and one human. Hahaha… _Pathetic._"

I had Edward explain the scene to me later, because my eyes couldn't keep up with their speed. The blonde rushed us, but Emmett rammed him like a bus. The redhead came to his defense, but Esme was quick to force her back. The third followed suit, but was taken down by Jasper and Alice. Carlisle rushed to us and threw me over his shoulder, Edward scurrying after us. I was chucked into the passenger seat of my truck like a rag doll and buckled in by Carlisle as Edward got in to drive.

"Take her to the house. Don't stop anywhere. We'll reform there. Get the spraygun of soiled blood and give it to Miranda," Carlisle instructed Ed. I would have corrected him on the name but it just didn't seem quite the time. "GO!"

Edward put the pedal to the metal. I watched in the rearview as the figures behind me rushed around, fighting. I was sure the odds were still somehow against us. Especially since I noticed Alice had moved nervously to the side. She was acting strangely, clutching her head and leaning forward.

"Alice is having visions. I can see them, even from here," Edward told me. "There's a place… covered in mirrors." He shook his head, the thoughts driving him mad. We had to get away.

"They won't go after Charlie, will they?" I asked him nervously. Charlie was my uncle, but these days he really was more than just my legal guardian. He was like my father. I don't know if he was more my father than my real dad, but he was certainly just as important as my birth father was. I had to be sure he was safe.

"They shouldn't."

"But could they? Might they?"

"I don't know, Mirra! I don't know what they'll do! Hunters are unpredictable and his thoughts just…" He looked disgusted. What had he heard to make his expression that awful?

"Come on, is there a way to ward off vampires?" I asked.

"Crosses do shit. Garlic does shit," he said. Edward wasn't the type of person to spitfire cuss like I was. It sort of surprised me to hear him say that. "The best way of warding them off is with soiled blood. The smell of it will make them sick. But where would we find that?"

I sat still and quiet. I didn't know. I just had to protect my uncle.

"Is there no other way?" I begged.

"None that I know of."

"I have to see him, then. I think I can lead them off his trail."

"Mirra, we aren't even sure they made it past my family."

But I knew. I had this odd feeling in my gut telling me to expect and believe the worst. Maybe it was just lingering fear from previous encounters with monsters, though those monsters were wearing human disguises. Maybe it was just survival instinct kicking in from remembering what I hid under my shirt. Or maybe it was something more than that. I just knew something was about to happen and I would have to be sure that Charlie would stay uninvolved.

"Go to my house." Edward gave me a look. A pleading and desperate look that screamed his unwillingness to take me there. He knew that _I_ would be safer under his plan, but he could give no guarantee for Charlie. But I saw something else pass his face moments later. First, it was begrudging assent. Then, anger with himself. But the most important thing I saw in Edward's face that night was love. He couldn't let it slide past because he really, truly loved me.

We got to the house in record time. I had to be quick. Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. This wasn't going to be fun for either of us, and I was sure I would cry.

I burst through the door. Charlie was already in his PJs. God, was it that late already?

"Mirra, you didn't call. I was starting to get worried," he said with a small laugh of relief. He reached forward to ruffle my messy hair. I recoiled.

"I was talking to dad. I'm going back," I said without skipping a beat. He was shocked, but then he was happy. I knew he was hiding the truth.

"Well, that's good. You belong with your father," he said.

"You're right," I told him coldly, hurrying upstairs. "I belong with my real father, not some old man who gave up on any ambition and settled down in this _nothing_ of a town."

Now he was really shocked. "What are you saying, Mirra? I thought you had come to like Forks. You have good friends, and even that Edward boy. Aren't you happy here?" he asked. He looked as if I'd stabbed him in the back, which for all intents and purposes, I had.

"Don't you get it? I've been suffering through this because I thought it was better here than in plain old suburbia with my dad. But you know what… this small town shit has gotten old. There's not a thing to do! There's no room to breathe!" I said all of this while packing a large duffel bag. "Even with my dad's new family I'd be better off. It's my senior year next year, then I'm free. And I'd rather spend that year with someone I actually _care about._"

He was definitely stung. Stung and wounded. Charlie still stared with pleading eyes and chased me downstairs as I hurried away.

"Wait, Mirra, can't you think this through? You should be with your dad, sure, but why don't you just stick out the rest of the year here?" he pleaded. If I weren't lying through my teeth, I would have agreed that this was a fair deal. I wouldn't have been so cruel in my use of words and I wouldn't have hurt the man who'd become my second dad.

"Oh, please," I said, rolling my eyes, "Stop using _me_ as a replacement for your damn ex-wife. Just accept that you're going to be a lonely old man who dies alone and no one knows until the neighbors smell something rotten." I slammed the door. I had to hold in my tears. Even I – without Carlisle's powers – could feel Charlie's despair.

I got in the car with Edward and he started to drive to his house. In a few moments I had started to cry. Edward realized I needed to have this moment for myself and didn't say anything. He just put a reassuring hand on my back and rubbed gently. It was comforting. That was, before a thump resounded on the top of the truck. I shrieked.

"It's okay, that's just Emmett. Climb on in, big boy," Edward said.

"Can you warn me next time?" I said, glaring. My face was still coated in tears. He nodded.

"If I can warn you, I will."

"Well, here's some good news," Emmett said, "Whatever you did at your house lead them of Charlie's trail. Something about sad blood tasting watery and bland. So good for you!" He was unaware, it seemed, that I'd just broken that man's heart. "Bad news is, Esme was hurt and Jasper got kind of banged up. We've already begun implanting your defensive plan. It just sucks that we have to do this for real before we've even run a drill."

Edward answered my unspoken question, "I made plans for if and when they came after you. I realized it was likely and… well, I didn't want to leave you defenseless."

I sank in my seat. Nothing was going right. None of this was supposed to happen. The Cullen family were supposed to be my vampire superheroes, protecting poor Lois Lane. They weren't supposed to be hurt by these vampires. They weren't supposed to be losing. I wasn't supposed to be hurting my uncle and running away. Whatever plan Edward had, it was crap. The plan ought to be kick those vampires' asses and run them out of town. Better yet, kill them so they can never hurt another human ever again. Even better, make vampirism go away. Make it so Edward was a normal kid, make it so no one was some crazy monster, and make it so I was normal. Make my mother alive and loving like a mother ought to be and make my father not married to some _other_ woman who had to live in the perfect goddamn suburbs.

Best of all, give me my life back.

* * *

_It's getting good_. Hopefully some true blue action will be coming soon, but warning, action is one of the hardest things for me to write. So I'll see what I can do but I make no promises that it will be fantastic.

Mirra: Shut up and just write. And stop fishing for compliments.

But I'm not. :c I just don't think I'm that good.

Edward: Ugh, ladies, can we just let it go. We'll see you readers next time!

HEY! You don't get to end it for me! See you next chapter!


End file.
